Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix: Tales of the Final Heart - The Light Arc
by Geoffro Madness
Summary: Sora wasn't the only one the Keyblade chose to wield it. In another part of the universe, another young man gains power he never would have dreamed possible. His name is Geoffrey Mac, and his journey is far more interesting than Sora's will be.
1. Prologue: Dive to the Heart

Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix: Tales of the Final Heart - The Light Arc

Written By Geoffro Madness

Edited By AquaFox

**Prologue: A Beginning of the End of the World**

'I've been having these weird thoughts lately...'

'...like, is any of this or real or not?'

These thoughts ran through a young man's head as he continued to fall deeper and deeper into the darkness below.

_WORLD: DIVE TO THE HEART_

Geoffrey Mac, 17 years old, 5ft 4in tall, short black hair, brown eyes, floated in empty darkness, not knowing what was happening to him. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was floating in midair towards what looked like some sort of platform with a mural-like picture of a girl in a strange pose. Apparently the girl was dressed in what looked like a Japanese sailor fuku, but with a very short blue skirt with red knee-high boots and long blonde hair tied in twin ponytails that looked like meatballs at first glance. As Geoffrey slowly descended and landed on the platform, He took the tine to look around himself. Apart from the platform that seemed to glow with an unknown source of light, there was nothing but complete darkness everywhere else he looked. It was then Geoffrey heard an unknown female voice speak to him, which made him jump as the voice seemed to come from every direction, but seemed to make him feel relaxed somehow.

"SO MUCH TO DO, SO LITTLE TIME..."

Geoffrey: "What the...? Who's there!? Where are you!?" he exclaimed in alarm.

"TAKE YOUR TIME, DON'T BE AFRAID..."

Geoffrey: "Afraid of what? Care to explain what's going on here?" he demanded in an annoyed tone that rivaled that of a teacher.

"THE DOOR IS STILL SHUT. NOW STEP FORWARD. CAN YOU DO IT?"

Geoffrey: "Uh, sure..." he mumbled to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

As he walked toward the center of the platform, Geoffrey somehow sensed that something seemed to be off here. A voice talking to him. HECK! A voice talking to him in riddles! What else could be weirder than that? Geoffrey soon retracted these thoughts from his mind as soon as he reached the center of the platform, as the soothing female voice called out to him again, and again, it spoke in the same level tone that gave Geoffrey a comforting, yet cold shiver down his spine.

"POWER SLEEPS WITHIN YOU..."

Geoffrey jumped in shock as a short pedestal suddenly appeared to his left, rising out from the platform with what appeared a red shield with a mouse sigil encrested in its center floated above it. This only surprised him for a second as the voice spoke once again immediately afterward.

"IF YOU GIVE IT FORM..."

This time, a short pedestal rose from his right, with what looked like a staff with a blue head that resembled the sigil that the shield had, floating above it. Again, Geoffrey only had a second to take this in as the voice continued its monologue.

"IT WILL GIVE YOU STRENGTH..."

This time a third short pedestal rose from behind Geoffrey, this one bearing a sword with a golden handle that seemed to call out to him, but Geoffrey ignored this as the voice spoke out once more.

"CHOOSE WELL."

Geoffrey: "You want me to choose one of these things? For what?"

"..."

Geoffrey: "'sigh' Oh well, might as well get this over with. Hmmm... Which to choose... "

Geoffrey walked over to the shield and picked it up. As he did, the voice spoke out once more.

"POWER OF THE GUARDIAN. KINDNESS TO AID FRIENDS. A SHIELD TO REPEL ALL. IS THIS THE POWER YOU SEEK?"

Geoffrey: " Hmmm, not sure about this one, maybe that staff over there..."

Geoffrey placed the shield back on its pedestal and walked over the pedestal where the blue-headed staff was. The voice spoke as soon as he picked it up.

"THE POWER OF THE MYSTIC. INNER STRENGTH. A STAFF OF WONDER AND RUIN. IS THIS THE POWER YOU SEEK?"

Geoffrey: " Yup! Now that sounds like me!

The staff vanished in his hands in a flash of light that gave off a small blue ripple as it disappeared from sight as the voice spoke.

"YOUR PATH IS SET. NOW, WHAT WILL YOU GIVE UP IN EXCHANGE?"

Geoffrey: "WHAT!? I have to give up something!? Just great..."

Geoffrey looked back and forth from the sword and shield thinking hard about what to do. 'The shield protects my friends, so I definitely don't wanna give that up, but what about the sword?' he thought to himself as he walked over to the sword as picked it up in curiosity as the voice spoke again.

"THE POWER OF THE WARRIOR. INVINCIBLE COURAGE. A SWORD OF TERRIBLE DESTRUCTION. YOU GIVE UP THIS POWER?"

Geoffrey: "Sounds like a big price to pay to keep the shield around, but yeah, I give this power." ' Geez, now I sound like some bad old poet or something' he thought to himself

Just like the staff, the sword vanished in Geoffrey's hands in a flash of light, only this time the ripple of light was a red color instead of blue. As soon as the light vanished the voice spoke.

" YOU'VE CHOSEN THE POWER OF THE MYSTIC. YOU'VE GIVEN UP THE POWER OF THE WARRIOR. IS THIS THE FORM YOU CHOOSE?"

Geoffrey: "Uh, I'm pretty sure I already said that, so yeah, I choose that form." he stated with a slight frown forming on his face as his eyes rolled.

Upon finishing his statement, all three pedestals collapsed upon themselves and vanished from sight. As Geoffrey looked around himself to see what was happening, the platform began to crumble away at an enormously fast pace. Before he could react, the space beneath his feet disappeared and he fell into the dark abyss below.

As he floated down, Geoffrey took notice of another platform that was rapidly approaching him from the depths of the darkness. This one portrayed a young adult woman in what looked a very old traditional Japanese kimono with waist long bluish black hair holding a wooden sword in both hands. Upon landing on the platform, Geoffrey's right hand flashed in a white light as the blue-headed staff appeared in his right hand as the voice spoke once again.

"YOU'VE GAINED THE POWER TO FIGHT."

Geoffrey: "With a blunt object!?" he couldn't help but blurt out, but decided to take the staff for a test drive anyways. He was amazed at how light the staff was, as he swung it around a few times in an effort to experiment a few katas in which he felt was natural somehow. The voice was apparently impressed, since it soon gave a few words of encouragement.

"ALRIGHT! YOU'VE GOT IT. USE THIS POWER TO PROTECT YOURSELF AND OTHERS."

Geoffrey: "Well that's obvious. Why else do you think I chose not to give up the shield?" was the obvious response from Geoffrey as he gave an annoyed look (though it was hard to glare at a voice), still trying to figure out where the unknown voice was coming from as it spoke again.

"THERE WILL BE TIMES YOU HAVE TO FIGHT. KEEP YOUR LIGHT BURNING STRONG."

As soon as this was being said, several, strange-looking creatures rose up from the platform. They were completely black with big yellow eyes, but they apparently only about a foot and a half tall, so Geoffrey didn't panic. What made him panic was when the strange creatures began to jump at him different angles. Reacting on instinct, Geoffrey blocked the oncoming attacks with the staff and countered with a swift left to right horizantal sweep strike right through one of the creatures. As soon as he had struck the creature, it vanished in a puff of black smoke. Geoffrey began to relax as he saw all the other creatures melt away into nothing on the platform. What he didn't notice was that some of the creatures sneaking up from behind him, bu the voice seemed to notice ss it cried out in warning.

"WATCH OUT!"

Geoffrey spun around just time to see the creatures beginning to attack again. But then he felt an odd feeling from deep inside himself that seemed to warn him something else from behind. Getting into a defensive sword stance, Geoffrey took a look around him and his jaw dropped upon seeing that he completely surround at all angles by the creatures. It was then that Geoffrey felt another surge of emotion flow through his body, but this one seemed warm and comforting. Ss the creatures launched themselves into the air preparing to strike, Geoffrey did what felt natural and spun on the spot with staff outstretched in front and yelled "FIRE!" As soon as the word left his lips, fire erupted from the staff's head and surrounded Geoffrey in a protective veil for only three seconds, but was enough to repel all the creatures as they were knocked backwards onto the platform. S soon as they had landed, Geoffrey rushed forward and swiped his staff around in a four hit combo at the closest creature. It vanished in a familiar puff of smoke upon its defeat, but what then surprised Geoffrey was the two different orbs of light that dropped from the creature as soon as it was defeated. One orb was green and seemed to give him more strength upon touching it. The other orb was yellow and vanished into an invisible pocket that Geoffrey couldn't see as soon as he got close enough to the orb. This lasted only for a brief moment, as Geoffrey then charged at the remaining creatures left and quickly disposed of them with the same moves as before, with the dual orb results.

Upon defeating the last one, the creature, instead of poofing out like the others had, sank into the platform and started to spread a cloak of darkness around itself. This process spread across the whole platform, and Geoffrey panicked upon seeing this and ran for a spot that wa unaffected, only to fail as the darkness spread too fast for him to avoid. Soon his feet sank into the darkness, and try as might to crawl back out, Geoffrey was soon enveloped by the darkness.

Upon regaining his senses, Geoffrey found himself lying on his back on another new platform, only this one was different from the previous two. This one had a big sigil engrave upon it in the form of a big heart with some fancy roundabout at the bottom rounding it off. What git his attention was the brass colored door on the opposite side of the platform. As he walked up to and examined the door, Geoffrey yanked on both handles as hard as he could, but nothing happened. Upon turning around, he saw a small beam of light shine down onto the platform across from where he stood and saw what looked like a small chest appear where the beam had hit the platform. He approached it cautiously and tapped the staff on its lid twice. The chest then opened up, revealing what looked like a small bottle with a clear green colored liquid inside. As soon as he had picked it up, the bottle then vanished into the same transparent pocket that the yellow orbs had gone into. Ignoring this, Geoffrey then saw a big brown box appear behind him. He tried to hit it, but only recoiled backwards in confused pain from the impact. Noticing it to be right in front of the door, Geoffrey then decided to push the box into the door, then strike it in an effort to break the door down. Upon completing his favorite four-hit combo on the box, it broke apart and vanished. Geoffrey stumbled forward shocked at what just happened and picked up another bottle that had fallen from the box debris, only this one had red liquid inside of it. As soon as this bottle vanished into the pocket, a jar appeared to the right of the door, whose hinges had changed to a golden color upon the box's destruction. This gave Geoffrey an idea to destroy the jar, to see if this would also change the door's color. Upon sending the jar flying into the darkness surrounding the platform, the door then indeed changed color again, to a full complete golden shade. Geoffrey then walked up to it which caused the door to open slowly with a bright light looming from the inside which soon enveloped Geoffrey as he closed his eyes from the brightness.

Geoffrey slowly blinked as his eyes began to adjust to his new surroundings. He noticed that he was a balcony as sorts made of wood that was overlooking an ocean that was built above a beach. He then noticed there were three people standing around the balcony and began to wonder who they were. The voice then spoke out for the first time in a while.

"HOLD ON. THE DOOR WON'T OPEN JUST YET. FIRST, TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOURSELF."

Geoffrey: "Say what!? You make do all those chores and NOW you wanna sit down and talk!?" he exclaimed in both surprise and annoyance as he approached the first person he had seen on the balcony. The boy seemed to be around his own age, maybe a year or two younger, and seemed to be quite energetic as he asked a question, "What are you afraid of?"

Geoffrey thought about it for a minute and said in a confident voice, "I am only afraid of being different from those around me!"

The young boy then responded by saying, "Being different? Is that really so scary?"

This caused Geoffrey to frown and retorted, "Hey! You're the one who asked the question, so don't go and judge me on what I find scary!"'

Upon noticing no response from the boy, Geoffrey then shrugged to himself and walked over to his next conversationist, a girl who looked even younger than the boy and wore a one piece dress that asked a question upon his approach, "What's most important to you?"

Geoffrey though about this one and responded in the same ego tone as before,"I value the friendship I share with my friends above all else!"

The small girl cocked her head slightly to her right responded in the same manner as her friend, "Is friendship such a big deal?"

Now Geoffrey was starting to get really annoyed here, as there two people, KIDS even, that were mocking what he believed in, but shook off the feeling off pounding the girl into next week for he knew it wouldn't be worth the trouble. He then turned around and walked toward the third and last guy of the group, who seemed to be a real beach person as he was fully dressed in beach attire and was crossing a beach ball up and down repeatedly. He too asked a question upon Geoffrey's approach, "What do you want out of life?"

Geoffrey thought about this one more than the other two for what seemed like an eternity. Not knowing how to answer this one, Geoffrey simply shrugged and responded in an unsure tone, "To broaden my horizans, I guess."

The taller youth responded in the same monotone of his two companions, "To broaden your horizans, huh?"

Geoffrey: "YES! That IS what I said! Sheesh, is there an echo around here!? Why are all of you talking like broken robots and radios!?"

It was then that Geoffrey heard the voice speak out once more.

"YOU ARE AFRAID OF BEING DIFFERENT. YOU WANT FRIENDSHIP. YOU WANT TO BROADEN YOUR HORIZANS. YOUR ADVENTURE BEGINS AT MIDDAY. KEEP A STEADY PACE AND YOU'LL COME THROUGH FINE. "

Geoffrey: "Um, sure... Sounds good to me, I guess..." he said in an insure tone as he scratched the back of his head again not understanding the significance of what was going on as the voice spoke up again.

"THE DAY YOU WILL OPEN THE DOOR IS BOTH FAR OFF AND VERY NEAR."

A bright light obscured his vision once again, and as soon as it had appeared, the light left his eyes and Geoffrey found himself again standing on another platform in the middle of total darkness. This platform had the image of another girl, apparently a teenager with shoulder length blonde hair and welding what looked like a whip with a heart rounding off its end in her right which seemed to have a pink sigil or crest of some kind that looked like a wing.

Upon landing on the platform and not hearing the voice, Geoffrey simply walked around the platform examining it nad trying out his new senses to see if the strange creatures would pop out or not. As soon as he reached the platform's center though, Geoffrey felt his senses tingle and a warning signal flared in his head as he whirled in the direction his senses lead him to in time to see one of the creatures begin to spawn before him. Within seconds, Geoffrey was again surrounded as he pulled out his staff from out of nowhere and got into a defensive stance. This time though, he made the first move as he made a dive for the nearest creature and swiped at it with a swift LTR strike that he thought he may as well name the mive as the Sliding Dash attack. As soon as he had taken out his first target, Geoffrey aimed the staff at the next closest creature and yelled out, "Fire!" A fireball erupted from the staff's tio and rocketed at the creature, thus causing it to explode upon impact and vanishing in the normal puff of black smoke. Geoffrey then charged at the remaining targets deciding to finish the job the old fashioned way. ain the midst of battle, Geoffrey took mental notes as every time he took out one of the creatures, they seemed to always leave behind several orbs of light, both green and yellow, but in different proportions. He didn't think much of it, but always noticed that he felt better whenever he touched the green orbs and watched in silent amusement as the yellow ones simply vanished into the pocket that he couldn't locate on his person.

Upon defeating the last creature, a bright light shined down from who knows where upon the center of the platform, creating what looked like a ring of white light. Geoffrey walked uo to it and slowly stepped inside. Once inside, Geoffrey felt his strength being refreshed and increasing back up to its maximum and watched as another beam of light left the ring and headed for the platform's edge, which then caused a string of steps to form, creating a staircase upwards towards yet another platform that slowly appeared forth from the darkness. Taking a deep breath, Geoffrey ran across the platform and up the staircase, taking care not to look down incase he might see something he didn't want to. Upon arriving on the new platform, Geoffrey noticed it was the same one he had started from, but the light seemed to be even brighter than before. As he turned around, his shadow began to morph, twist and turn, transforming into an easily two or three-story tall black giant monster that was definitely NOT friendly. As the monster took its form, the voice spoke out directing Geoffrey into a battle stance.

"THE CLOSER YOU GET TO LIGHT, THE GREATER YOUR SHADOW BECOMES. BUT DON'T BE AFRAID. AND DON'T FORGET..."

Geoffrey: "Forget what?" was all he could ask in an exasperated voice as he dodged a punch the tall monster threw into the ground at him, thus creating a dsek vortex that seemed to summon forth the smaller black creatures he had faced earlier. Noticing the hand to be stuck in the platform while doing this, Geoffrey took the chance to strike several times at the giant's hand while dodging attacks from the smaller creatures. Once the giant had removed its hand out of Geoffrey's striking zone, he quickly turned his attention to quickly dispose of the couple of smaller creatures that had been conjured up. Once he dealt with the small fry, Geoffrey turned and saw that the giant had a hand down low that seemed to created a path to the giant's head. Wasting no time, he jumped on the arm and charged up it to the shoulder and leapt at the monster's head with his staff poised ready for a LTR sweep, he then yelled put, "Take this! FLAME BLITZ!" Combining his Sliding Dash with his Fire attack, Geoffrey unleashed a new technique that sent the monster giant roaring in pain as it began to collapse. As it did, the staff vanished from Geoffrey's hand and he had to leap backwards to avoid the monster as it crashed forward onto the platform and caused darkness to spread all over the platform. As Geoffrey panicked and tried to free himself of the darkness that was slowly enveloping him, he heard the voice speak out to him one last time.

"- BUT DON'T BE HOLD THE MIGHTIEST WEAPON OF ALL. SO DON'T FORGET: YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WILL OPEN THE DOOR."

**XXX===============XXX**

End of Prologue

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

This opening chapter was pretty much ripped straight from the opening sequences of Kingdom Hearts I, but that was pretty much the point. From this point out, the story will mainly follow Geoffrey's journey through my favorite anime worlds, so don't complain to me if your favorite anime isn't included in my top 25. Several original Kingdom Hearts characters will be mentioned from time to time, but not for long periods of time until the stories converge at certain times. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any anime/video game/manga/etc that may be mentioned.


	2. Terra Terrace I

Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix: Tales of the Final Heart - The Light Arc

Written By Geoffro Madness

Edited By AquaFox

**Chapter 01: Lasting Eternal Friendships  
**

_WORLD: TERRA TERRACE_

Geoffrey's eyes snapped open as he quickly leapt into an upright sitting position. He was swearing bullets and breathing heavily. He took a quick look around himself, plus up and down himself, noting thst all was alright. As lay back down on his bed with a great big sigh of relief and tiredness, he saw a familiar face peer over him as he yelped and sprung upward yet again away from the person behind him.

"GACK! DAMMIT Chinami! Don't DO THAT! How many times do I have to keep reminding you to knock before entering my room!? Not to mention giving me a weird wake up call?" was all Geoffrey could gasp out as he breathed for air trying to calm himslf from the sudden shock.

"It's your own fault, Oniichan for letting your guard down, and for not noticing I was already in the room. Plus it's so much fun to see that cute look of surprise on your face." Chinami giggled as she continued to look at her step-brother with a look of satisfaction and great amusement.

Chinami Tsai. My adopted younger sister who was found near our home about five years ago. She is 16 years with blue eyes and extremely long pink hair that goes even beyond her waist. How she washes it everyday without being annoyed is beyond me, but then again, girls and their habits are like a foreign language that I'm slowly beginning to understand, but not enough to speak or translate it yet. She once told me that she was a D-cup, but nom had to rip that piece of info from my memory and scolded Chinami for letting slip such private info, though it didn't seem to bother her for some odd reason, which was a shock to rest of the family. Along with Mizuki, I have an older sister, Ashley Mac, at age 20; my mom, Cam Tsai at age 44; and my dad, Jerry Mac at age 44 as well. Aside from Mizuki, we all have black hair and brown eyes, but our hobbies are akin to that of complete and utter opposite ends of the planet - translation, we share in common interests, So how do we stay together so well? By finding at least hobby to share. And of all things, we share only one hobby category - singing and karaoke. And as soon as Chinami was corrupted, we had easily formed a quintet with an Alto, two Sopranos, a Baritone, and a Bass, which with enough practice, we sang together to help earn some extra funds to pay off the bills.

"Would you stop calling me Oniichan, it sounds so girly. And what do ya mean by a cute face!? I'm not cute, I'm handsome (or so mom says). Cute is a term strictly for kids and girls like you. I'm still surprised you STILL don't have a boyfriend yet, what with all the love letters you seem to receive daily at school."

We may be a year apart in age, but the two of us attend the same high school in the same grade. And somehow, we're also in all the same classes together, even in Home Ec! It's also well known fact at school that I'm the best athlete and that Chinami is the best singer. With that kind of reputation, both of us are swarmed by requests for dates from both boys and girls at every break and at lunch. In order to rectify the situation and maintain our sanity, both Chinami and I meet up on the roof of the school when we get a chance in order to get some breathing room nd privacy.

"No matter what you say Oniichan, you are still my Oniichan!" Chinami simply stated as she continued to look at her older step-brother directly in the eyes which made Geoffrey swallow nervously, as he never could get used to the amount of attention his step-sister always seemed to direct in his direction.

"You always seemed to have called me that, even back when I had first met you when I had found you in the backyard alley," sighed Geoffrey as he remembered back to that event in his mind.

**XXX===============XXX**

_(Flashback Five Years Ago...)_

Geoffrey was biking home from middle school down the empty road as it normally was that 3:45pm on a Friday afternoon. Upon reaching home, he lead his bike inside the house and leaned it against the wall like he always did and prepared to walk to his room when he heard a strange noise from the backyard. Glancing through the glass door, Geoffrey looked left then right and noticed that the hose was out of place. Picking up his wooden practice sword from the living room wall, Geoffrey slowly opened up the backyard door as quietly as he could. Walking as stealthily as he could, Geoffrey walked past where the hose was toward the alley that was beside the house that lead to an outside door to the house's garage. As soon as he reached to corner, Geoffrey took a peek around the corner and was shocked st what he saw. A girl with long pink hair that looked about his own age was crying, sitting with her back against the wall of the house, knees drawn all the way to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, with her head buried in her arms. Ss the strange girl continued her sobbing, Geoffrey took in the sight and leaned back around the corner and leaned the wall and began thinking frantically to himself.

'Hookay... So it's not a burglar, but a cute girl who seems to be crying in the backyard alley of my house. Wait, cute? What am I thinking!? This isn't a time for thwt, I just got over Ashley! I can't go around picking up girls, that's totally indecent! But what do I do? I can't just leave her there, but ai can't call the police either, so what do I do? Argh, this is so confusing...' Geoffrey thought to himself as he once again took another glance around the corner to again see the young teen girl still quietly crying her heart out. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Geoffrey took a step around the corner and began the interrigation.

"H-h-hello. May I ask who you are?" was all Geoffrey could stammer out, not knowing what else to say.

The mystery girl's head shot upwards and looked in Geoffrey's direction. Upon seeing how confused face, she suddenly smiled widely and sprang to her feet and leapt at Geoffrey crying out "Oniichan!" as she tackled a startled Geoffrey to the soft grass ground below them.

"Huh? I... um... that is... uh... what's going?... Oniiwha?" was all the black haired teen could stammer as he continued to stare in utter shock and confusion at the mound of pink hair that now lay on top of his chest.

"Oniichan..." was the only reply from the pink head as she looked into the raven head with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What's going on here?"

Geoffrey turned his to the right and saw his older sister Ashley standing at the backyard doorway staring with wide eyes at the sight before her with an amused yet shocked expression on her face.

"It's not what it looks like, Sis!," he quickly exclaimed, "ai just found her here a few minutes ago and asked who she was, next thing I know she's on top of me calling Onii something or other and ai don't know what's going on here!"

"Onii... could it be that she called you Oniichan, Geoffrey? If so, she's calling you her big brother." Ashley replied with a raised left eyebrow to add to her already confused expressions.

"bi... BIG BROTHER!? but we don't have another sibling! Plus ai don't even have a younger sibling (unless you count Tiger)."

I'll take the time to elaborate another explanation here. You're probably wondering who Tiger is. Simply put, he is our family's special alarm system for those with hostile intents, also known as our small, brown, energetic, horny, super fast running chuwawa dog. So why wasn't he barking his head off at Chinami? Simply put, my dad took him to work in order to give him a day out out of the house. I had first considered Tigrr as just a pet, but soon thought of him as a younger brother.

" Oniichan is Japanese for big brother, Geoffrey," Ashley explained, "So, who is she and why is she in our backyard?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Geoffrey whined as he trued to push the mystery girl off him without touching her chest by trying to push her shoulders, but to no avail, as she was clinging to him very tightly and was refusing to let go.

"Chinami."

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply from the raven haired boy.

"My name is Chinami, Oniichan," Chinami repeated as she looked dreamily at Geoffrey straight into his eyes.

**XXX===============XXX**

_(Back to Present)_

"So anyways..." Chinami started to say, which brought Geoffrey out of reminiscing mode, "Why were so on edge and sweating like crazy when I walked in?"

"That's right!" Geoffrey exclaimed as the dream replayed itself on fast forward through his memory faster than rocket fire, "I was fighting a big black monster and it swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I... OW!" he yelped in pain as Chinami had bonked him on the head with her infamous red rubber mallet.

"Are you still dreaming Oniichan?" Chinami asked in a playful tone while bobbling her mallet in her hand up and down.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it, I'm not really sure..." Geoffrey's trailed off as he glanced out the window while rubbing the spot on his head where the mallet had landed, "What was that place? It was so weird..."

"Whatever you say Oniichan" Chinami replied in the same playful tone while placing her mallet into subspace unconsciously.

"Hmmm, maybe that place was where you came from, but then again... maybe not, that place was far too dark and depressing for anyone to live there... What was your home world like Chinami? The one you said you came from?" Geoffrey asked.

"I've told you before, Oniichan, I don't remember." was the exasperated reply

"Nothing at all? Nada? Zilch? Nats?" inquired Geoffrey, who wanted to know more

"Nothing."

"Do you wanna go back someday?"

"Hmmm, well, I'm not sure. I am quite happy here with you Oniichan."

"Really?" pushed Geoffrey who sensed a 'but' incoming.

"But you know, I wouldn't mind going out to see it." Chinami finished.

"I wanna see it too. Along any other worlds out there. It's gotta be just as fun as what ours has!" was the energetic finish from Geoffrey.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's find a way to travel to other worlds!" Chinami exclaimed in the same energetic tone her step-brother had.

"HEY! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

The two step-siblings turned towards the doorway of the room to see the source of the familiar voice and both of the, grew wide grins on their faces. "Hey there Andy! We didn't forget you, we were just finalizing the debate planning." Geoffrey said as his grin grew wider upon seeing his best friend.

Andrew Marosi, also 17 year-old, brown haired boy, and also in the same high school, classes, amd social standing as Geoffrey and Chinami. along tome best friend of Geoffrey, the two had met one another at the beginning of their first year of middle school and had stuck together from that point on like glue on paper. Prefered to be called Andy to not be confused with others who shared the same name, Andy was the best auto technician of this generation, as well as almost as good an athlete as Geoffrey, so his popularity was almost as high as Geoffrey's at school.

"So, if the two of you are busy 'finalizing plans', does that mean I'm the only one working on the car?" Andy asked the two siblings with a slight smirk as he tossed a bag of car parts at Geoffrey who caught it with an audible 'OOFF!', for the weight of the bag had caused him fall backwards onto the bed. Andy crossed the room and stood in front of Chinami with his arms crossed with the same smirk and stated sarcastically, "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

"Heehee, so you noticed, alright then! We'll finish together! I'll race ya Oniichan!" giggled Chinami just as Andy had sat down on the bed next to Geoffrey, who had just pushed the heavy bag off his head.

"HUH!?" Geoffrey's eyes were bugging out.

"What? Are you kidding?" Andy had a big sweatdrop on his head.

"Teehee, ready? GO!"

With that, all three of them hopped off the bed and ran for the door of the house. Upon exiting, all three hopped onto their respective solar-powered skateboards and opened up the capsules in their pockets. Geoffrey and Mizuki then attached their Duel Discs to their left arms while Andy simply watched in sikent amusement. The skateboards powered up and all three of them then charged out of the house yard and onto the main city road.

"Speed World 2, Set on!" both siblings declared at the same time.

As soon as the field spell cards had been placed on both Duel Discs, the highway began its routine of setting up a Riding Duel.

"DUEL MODE ON, AUTO-PILOT STANBY."

"LANE SELECTION. SEARCHING... LANE: CENTRAL SELECTED. AUTHORIZATION GRANTED"

The highway began directing non-duelists away from the duel site.

"A RIDING DUEL IS BEGINNING. ALL NON-DUELING VEHICLES PLEASE VACATE TO THE NEXT LANE"

Geoffey, Chinami, and Andy directed their skateboards on the created dueling lane and prepared to duel as the highway computers directed remaining traffic onto the other highway lanes.

"A DUEL IS OCCURRING. A DUEL IS OCCURRING. PLEASE CHANGE INTO THE NEXT LANE. A DUEL IS OCCURRING. A DUEL IS OCCURRING. PLEASE CHANGE INTO THE NEXT LANE."

"Riding Duel, ACCELERATION!" Both Geoffrey and Chinami declared as they both drew their starting hands of five cards from their Duel Discs.

...

RIDING DUEL: CHINAMI 8000 LP (VS) GEOFFREY 8000 LP

...

"Ladies first Oniichan, I draw." Chinami said as she drew her first card. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode (ATK 1600/DEF 1000)! When this monster is Normal Summoned, it gains a Spell Counter, which increases its attack points from 1600 to 1900! I set two cards face down and end my turn." she finished her turn as the holograms of two set cards briefly appeared beside her before vanishing.

...

TURN 01:

Chinami: 8000 LP / 0 SC

Geoffrey: 8000 LP / 0 SC

...

"Then its my turn then, I draw!" Geoffrey called out as he drew his first card.

...

TURN 02:

Chinami: 8000 LP / 1 SC

Geoffrey: 8000 LP / 1 SC

...

"Since you control monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand, but its attack and defense points are cut in half when summoned this way (ATK 1000/DEF 1200). Next, I banish Vice Dragon from play in order to Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand (ATK 2800/DEF 2400)! And with its ability, I can now Special Summon Prime Material Dragon from my hand in attack mode (ATK 2400/DEF 2000). Next up, I Normal Summon Mirage Dragon from my hand in attack mode (ATK 1600/DEF 0600). BATTLE! Prime Material Dragon, attack Breaker with Material Surge!"

"Not so fast, Oniichan! Activate Mirror For- HEY! Why isn't my trao card activating!?" Chinami asked in a panicked voice.

"Mirage Dragon's effect prevents you from activating trap card during the battle phase, so tough luck there sis. Prime Material, finish your attack! (Chinami LP 8000 to 7500) Mirage and Darkness Metal Dragons attack her directly! (Chinami LP 7500 to 3100) I set two cards face down and end my turn." he finished his turn as well as two set holograms flickered into sight and disappeared.

...

TURN 02:

Chinami: 3100 LP / 1 SC

Geoffrey: 8000 LP / 1 SC

...

"Back to me Oniichan! Watashi no turn! Draw!" Chinami declared.

...

TURN 03:

Chinami: 3100 LP / 2 SC

Geoffrey: 8000 LP / 2 SC

...

"First off I reveal my Reckless Greed trap card, which lets me draw two cards, but prevents me from drawing for the next two Draw Phases. Next, I activate the Angel Baton Speed Spell! When I have two or more Speed Counters, this card lets me draw two cards from my deck so long I discard one card from my hand. I then activate the Count Up Speed spell, so by discarding two cards from my hand I gain six Speed Counters." (Chinami SC 2 to 8) Next I activate the Summon Speeder Speed Spell, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand when I have four or more Speed Counters, so I Special Summon Magician's Valkyria in defense mode (ATK 1600/DEF 1800). Next I then activate Speed World 2's effect, so by lowering my Speed Counters by 7, I can draw another card from my deck (Chinami SC 8 to 1). I now Normal Summon Delta Flyer in defense mode. Then by using Delta Flyer's effect, I raise Valkyria's level from 4 to 5. I now tune my level 5 Magician's Valkyria with my level 3 Tuner monster Delta Flyer. THE RULER'S HEARTBEATS WILL NOW FILE THROUGH HERE! BEAR WITNESS TO ITS CREATION SHAKING POWER! SYNCHRO SUMMON! MY SOUL, RED DEMON'S DRAGON! Red Demon's Dragon attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with Absolute Powerforce! (Geoffrey LP 8000 to 7800). I set one card face down and end my turn."

...

TURN 03:

Chinami: 3100 LP / 1 SC

Geoffrey: 7800 LP / 2 SC

...

"Not too shabby sis, but this ends now! Ore no turn, draw!" Geoffrey says with a maliscious gleam in his eyes as he sees what he had drawn.

...

TURN 04:

Chinami: 3100 LP / 2 SC

Geoffrey: 7800 LP / 3 SC

...

"I activate the trap card Double Intake, which can only be activated when I have over double the amount of Life Points of that of my opponent, then I can cards equal to the difference in Life Points divided by 1000. Since the difference is 4700, I can draw four cards from my deck. Next I activate the Call of the Haunted trap card, which allows me to revive a monster from my Graveyard in attack mode, so rise up Red-Eyes! Next I Normal Summon Plaguespreader Zombie in defense mode. I now tune my level 6 Prime Material Dragon with my level 2 Tuner monster Plaguespreader Zombie. CLUSTERING HOPES WILL BECOME A SHINING NEW STAR! BECOME THE PATH ITS LIGHT SHINES UPON! SYNCHRO SUMMON! TAKE FLIGHT, STARDUST DRAGON! I now activate Red-Eye's effect in order to revive Prime Material from my Graveyard in attack mode. Next, I activate the Speed Energy Speed Spell! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, this spell raises the attack points of one monster by 200 for every Speed Counter I have. Since I have 3 Speed Counters, I now raise Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's attack points from 2800 to 3400. BATTLE! Red-Eyes, attack Red Demon's Dragon with Red Metal Flare!"

"Quick-Play Speed Spell, activate - High Speed Crash! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can now destroy one of my cards in order to destroy one of yours! So I destroy my face-down Mirror Force in order to destroy your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" countered Chinami with a smug face.

"Not if I can help it Chinami! I activate Stardust Dragon's effect! When you activate a card that can destroy one of mine, I can sacrifice Stardust Dragon in order to negate your card's effect and destroy it all together! Victim Sanctuary!"

"What!?" Chinami squeaked in terror as she saw what was happening on the holographic display before her.

"Now go Red-Eyes and finish your attack! (Chinami LP 3100 to 2700) "Time to wrap things up, Prime Material and Mirage Dragons, attack Chinami directly!" (Chinani LP 2700 to 0000).

...

FINAL SCORE TURN 04:

Chinami: 0000 LP / 2 SC

Geoffrey: 7800 LP / 3 SC

...

As soon as Mizuki's Life Point meter hit zero, the holograms disappeared and the Riding Duel ended in Geoffrey's victory.

"Ahhh... I thought I had you that time Oniichan..." Chinami whined as she deactivated her Duel Disc and placed it back into its capsule form.

"You certainly ALMOST did, Chinami, but you ARE getting better, I was sweating bullets when you summoned out Red Demon's Dragon. You'll probably win next time." Geoffrey said, also putting his own Duel Disc in its capsule while grinning at Chinani and giving positive words of encouragement to prevent any waterworks from erupting.

"Really?" Chinami asked in a hopeful voice, as she DESPERATELY wanted at least ONE win against Geoffrey, for the record was now 24 to 0 in Geoffrey's favor.

"Like I said Chinami, you are improving. You'll surpass me eventually like everyone else did. Heck, Kevin surpassed me after only four months of practice five days a week." Geoffrey mused to himself as he recalled an old friend.

"Alright then you two," Andy rolled his skateboard over to where the two siblings had stopped on the duel lane, "That's enough fun for this morning. Let's grab a bite to and head over to my place afterwards. That car won't fix itself you know. Luckily for you I brang materials for the job."

"Old habits die hard eh, Andy?" Geoffrey snickered at the usual grammar error, "It's BROUGHT not BRANG Andy. I don't even know if that's a real word!"

"Whatever. Let's just go get some breakfast. I'm starving!"

"Alright then Andy, lead the way! Let's go Chinami!" Geoffrey called out as he directed his skateboard to follow his best friend.

"Right behind you Oniichan!" Chinami replied happily as she followed her older step-brother and best friend down the highway to enjoy a nice breakfast at IHOP.

**XXX===============XXX**

_WORLD: DESTINY ISLANDS  
_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had finished their routine of regular sword practices and gathering materials in order to build a raft to travel to other worlds. They now sat leaning against a paopu tree looking at the horizen as the sun began to set.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" inquired Sora

"Could be," was the reply from the silver haired teen, "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked Riku.

"Who knows." was the simple response from Sora's best friend, "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked Riku with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Hmmm," was all Riku could say before giving a second to mull the question over in head before answering, "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did ee end up on this one? And suppose there ARE other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." was the flat response from Sora as leaned backwards on the tree and laid flat on his to get more comfortable.

"Exactly. That's why ee need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku stated as he finished his long dramatic monologue speech to his two best friends.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked Riku with a look of awe on her face.

"Thanks to you." Riku replied with a tone of gratitude, "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any this. Kairi, thanks."

"Heh, you're welcome," was the giggled response from the short brown hair girl.

After watching the sunset for a few more minutes, the trio of friends prepared to make their way to their wooden boats to get back to the main island where their homes were, but Riku got an idea and called to Sora.

"Sora!" Riku called out tossing a small object at his friend as the spiky haired boy turned around in time to catch the object, "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit..." was the blank response from Sora

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." Riku explained as he began to cross the wooden bridge they were walking across until he past the stunned Sora before continuing, "They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." he finished with a teasing wave of his right hand,

"What are you talking- ?" Sora stammered as he tried to comprehend the joke that his best friend was implying before tossing the fruit aside into the ocean and chasing after his now cackling best friend.

**XXX===============XXX**

End of Chapter 01

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

I know I tweaked the next scene in terms of what I wanted, and yes Terra Terrace is indeed the Earth. I just decided to give our world a name of its own since it's not exactly a normal one, what with inventions from Detective Conan and the Riding Duels from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Plus I got Mizuki's description from Chinami Eita from the manga Idol Pretender. Again I thank SquareEnix and so many other writers for creating brilliant works that I am cresting this homage. I'll say it say it now I DO NOT wanna repeat myself. I do bot own any characters from the Kingdom Hearts series, Final Fantasy series, Tales of series, mangas, or from any of the many animes that will soon be mentioned from this point on. They all belong to their respective writers and companies and ai DO NOT claim ownership over ANY of them.


	3. Gaia I

Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix: Tales of the Final Heart - The Light Arc

Written By Geoffro Madness

Edited By AquaFox

**Chapter 02: Lessons of Keyblade Secrets**

_WORLD: GAIA_  


Zidane and Garnet walked hand in hand towards the Lindblum royal chamber wondering what the summons were for.

"Do you what the old man wants, Dagger?" the monkey-tailed blonde asked his love.

"I'm not sure, but Uncle Cid will surely fill us in on the details once everyone arrives," was the response from the long raven-hair Alexandrian queen.

The two lovebirds entered the council chamber, where they found Minister Artania standing next to the throne where Regent Cid of Lindblum sat. To Cid's right was his wife, Lady Hilda and their adopted daughter Eiko Carol. In the middle of the room was the conference table with most of Zidane and Garnet's old traveling companions already assembled. Freya Crescent of Burmecia who is a powerful Dragon Knight, Amarant Coral the infamous ninja thief who was blackmailed by Zidane years ago, Quina Quan of the Qu Clan who is a master chef that traveled the world in search of the tastiest foods, and Vivi Orintier's son the black mage that the old Vivi had created before he 'stopped.'The only one missing was Aldebert Steiner the Captain of the Knights of Pluto who was left in charge of Alexandria along with General Beatrix while Zidane and Queen Garnet were taking care of business in the border kingdom of Lindblum on the Mist Continent. Upon Zidane and Garnet's arrival in the conference chamber, they were greeted by everyone as pleasantries went around the room. What gave Zidane a major shock however, was. the visitor that stood to Regent Cid's left.

"C-c-c... COSMOS!? Wh-wh-what in the WORLD are you doin' here? Better yet, HOW did you get here?" Zidane practically squeaked as he continued to gawk at the goddess of harmony that he hadn't seen since the conflict of the gods that Zidane had returned from several months ago.

"It's good to see you again Zidane, if only it wasn't under such dire circumstances," The ex-goddess of harmony replied in a tired voice ad she looked in the direction of the monkey-tailed thief, "The stability of World A and B is perfectly under control, however, my father Cid of the Lufaine sent me here in order to warn you and your friends of an incoming darkness that is rapidly attacking multiple worlds as we speak. The darkness may soon reach this world as well, so I was sent in order to inform all of you of the possible danger."

"What kind of danger are we dealing with here?" Freya asked as she leaned forward on the conference table in order to get a better listening position.

"According to Cid, the darkness is approaches takes on the form of dark creatures known as the Heartless. Heartless are supposedly creatures that were born from the darkness within people's hearts. And according to old legends, darkness lies within every heart, no matter who honest or pure someone may be. Heartless are drawn to the darkness residing in people's hearts, and they forcibly steal the hearts they manage to find, thus transforming that person into yet another Heartless." Cosmos explained as she leaned against the wall of the room in order to prevent herself from collapsing from exhaustion.

"So we just gotta crush a few measly monsters and be done with it?" asked Amarant as he too leaned against a wall listening intently in fascination as the idea of fighting a new powerful foe raced theough his mind.

"Do Heartless make good food?" Quina's question caused everyone present to sweatdrop as s/he continued to wave his/her tongue around in anticipation.

Cosmos cleared her throat before continuing, "I'm not sure if Heartless are edible, but I do know that they are not to be taken lightly. From ancient files I discovered in Lindblum's archives, apparently before Gaia was assimulated by Terra, Heartless had managed to arrive on this world, but were wiped and driven out when the assimulation process began. Apparently the Iifa Tree projected a special barrier that prevented Heartless from entering this world no matter what."

"Well, what do you know? That old-timer Garland actually did something decent when he tried to destroy Gaia!" stated Zidane as twirled his tail in amusement.

"Yes indeed, but with the iifa Tree's destruction about two years ago, the barrier that the tree had erected has slowly weakened, and now seems about ready to collapse entirely. As soon as it is gone, I am almost certain that the Heartless may begin an invasion of this world like so many others," Cosmos continued sadly.

"What exactly to these Heartless want?" Garnet asked with a tone of fear.

"Heartless act solely on instinct to track down and capture as many Hearts as possible. But their ultimate objective is the locate and steal the Heart of the World itself." the pale white dressed diety answered.

"Heart of the World?" Regent Cid inquired, not understanding the meaning.

"According to legends passed down since ancient times, every world amongst the stars has what is known as the Keyhole hidden somehow within it. And within this Keyhole is a pathway that leads to the Heart of the World. And should the Heartless capture and steal a World's Heart, the world in question will disappear into the darkness forever."

Everyone present gasped at the horrific news that was just revealed to them as each person attempted to digest the and comprehend the information without going insane.

"And so the curtain rises upon a new act of tragedy."

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the new voice to see a certain they all had thought had been dead for two years.

"Hey there Kuja! Sis! What brings you guys here? Uh, how DID you get in here anyhow?" Zidane watched is older brother and younger sister enter the room with mixed expression of glee and confusion.

Kuja wnd Mikoto walked into room and stood to Zidane's left, as Garnet was on his right still holding his and her breathe not knowing what was going on. Zidane grinned at his two Genome siblings as he spoke to Kuja, "I see that you're just as long-winded as ever."

"And I see that you never learn," Kuja shot back with a mock frown as the two had a slight case of deja vu from the Cycles of Conflict.

"Um, Zidane, how is he here? I thought that Kuja had... you know..." Garnet asked Zidane as she watched The taller silver-haired actor as he brushed his hair aside preparing to answer, but Mikoto beat him to it.

"Once Zidane had returned from the War of the Gods, I sensed Kuja's prescence at the remains of the Iifa Tree and went to investigate. Upon my arrival, I had found his body severely wounded but still alive amongst the ruins and brought him to the Black Mage Cillage to let him recuperate. He had only just recovered completely yesterday when ee both a disturbance occur during last night's meteor shower. Surely you detected something was amiss as well Zidane?" Mikoto looked over at Zidane who had begun to twirl his tail in a nervous fidget as a sheepish grin slowly crawled its way onto his face.

"Uh..." was all he could mutter as he looked down and the hard table with a sudden interest with it, in order to avoid the skeptic, annoyed, eye-twitching looks that were being directed at him from several people in the room as the tension seemed to had suddenly risen by several notches.

"At any rate," interjected Cosmos as she sent a small look of pity at Zidane who was having his right ear pinched by Garnet at the moment, "That meteor shower was a special warning signal that the natural barrier that surrounds this world has been broken down by the Heartless. Every world has such a barrier to protect them from outside invasions and to isolate them so that no harm occurs to that particular world. However, if that barrier should be destroyed somehow, that world experiences a meteor shower which not only signals that a world is vulnerable to an outside attack, but it also means that the world is en and thereforth connected to countless others." Cosmos finished here explanation as both Kuja and Mikoto nodded in equal consensis of the accurate story.

"What do you mean by connected?" Lady Hilda had been following the unbelievable story pretty well thus far, but this new piece of intelligence from the ex-goddess just caused more confusion to sprout forth.

"Perhaps I should start from the start," Cosmos sighed as this was going to be a LONG story with many twists and turns, "Long ago in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with Light. A gift, many people believed, from an unseen power known as Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" interrupted Eiko as she had finally to understand the messy large amount of knowledge that was being dished out at rapid fire.

"Yes, Kingdom Hearts was said to be the source of all Hearts in the universe." Cosmos replied with a smile at Eiko as she continued, "You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart - the 'X-Blade', so that none may lay hands on its mysteries. But over time, the World was overrun by legions who wanted the Light all to themselves and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted 'Keyblades' in the image of the original 'X-Blade' and waged a great war over Kingdom Hearts. Ancient legends state that we call this the 'Keyblade War'. But though the war extinguished all Light from the World, thr darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World was remade as we know it today, as countless smaller worlds shining like stars up in the sky. As for the real, original 'X-Blade', it did not survive the violent clash of light and darkness during the Keyblade War. The two elements that created it, one of light and one of darkness, shattered into twenty pieces - seven of light, thirteen of darkness. And as for the source of all Light, the one true Kingdom Hearts, it was swallowed by the darkness never to be seen again by man. As long as it remains hidden there, even the brightest world will have its darkest hour and corners. After all, light summons darkness, just as darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade - a weapon originally designed to conquer the light - to defend the light instead. These people were the first known heroes of the Keyblade."

"What's exactly is this Keyblade that you have mentioned countless times throughout your story?" Freya interrupted as nods went around the room in agreed confusion to that element of the story.

"Keyblades are mystical magic weapons that choose their weilders depending on the strength within one's Heart," Cosmos explained in an even tone as she had expected that inquiry to arise sooner or later, "They mainly look like keys for the most part, but as their names suggest, their main function is to act as a sword and do battle with power enough to either protect or destroy a world. Because of this, many rumors have spread to countless worlds, for those who are aware of the existence of other worlds and the Keyblade, believe that the Keyblade only brings destruction and ruin to the world. But there have been those who to defend the balance of balance between light and darkness. Thus the first Keyblade Masters were born, as they trained other weilders of the Keyblade to carry on this legacy to protect the worlds from imbalances of light and darkness."

"But what does this Keyblade have to do with different worlds being connected to one another?" snapped an impatient Amarant as he was the only one taking note that the story was hopping around in a pentagon.

"I was getting to that," Cosmos answered calmly, for she meant to get there step by step but decided to jump to the main point, "As the worlds had been remade anew as countless smaller worlds, barriers were erected sround each and every one of them to prevent the darkness from reaching what light remained in each world. However, due to the barriers around each world, this caused them to become isolated and separate from one another, thus over time many forgot the existance of other worlds, so now in modern times, in order to keep order in the worlds, it is a natural proclaimed law that no one that visits another world is to tell others that other worlds exist in order to prevent chaos from erupting. But now that the Heartless have broken down these barriers, pathways have begun to form between worlds from the remains of the worlds' barriers, thus granting passage for the Heartless and countless others to travel freely through interspace between world to world."

"So the Heartless use the barrier debris to form travelable pathways in order to traverse between realms," summarized a dazzled Regent Cid.

"Precisely," answered an unusually calm Kuja as he looked around the room enjoying the variety of expressions of multi-emotion thst was being thrown around. "And unless we prepare ourselves, these new vernin willoverrun our world and seek out its Heart and destroy us all."

"Why do you want to help us, yet this world?" asked a very skeptic Freya, who had not forgotten that Kuja was responsible for what had occurred at her homeland years ago during the Mist Continent War.

"I may have been an enemy once, but this world is my home as well, so I would rather have the pleasure of playing a requiem upon those animals rather than let them have all the glory," Kuja replied in the same cool tone he had earlier.

"I will send guards to Esto Gaza, Daguerreo, & the Qu's Marshes and evacuate them to Alexandria for the time being," Garnet declared as she turned to her uncle, "Uncle Cid, would it be possible to station protection at the Black Mage Village and Chocobo's Paradise?"

"We of Burmecia would be honored to protect the Black Mage Village, Your Highness," Freya interjected before Regent Cid could reply, "This way, each of our great nations can watch over and safeguard another civilization of our planet."

"That plan will be quite fine, but you must act quickly. I fear the Iifa Tree's seal barrier will collapse by the end of the week," Cosmos said with a slight frown, "In addition to this though, this world will be plagued by darkness repeatedly until the Keyhole is located and pernamently locked."

"And exactly how do we lock a magical 'Keyhole'? I doubt a normal key will work," cut in a very worried Eiko, as she had finally gotten her mind around the tidal wave of information that had dished out in large mouthful for the past half hour.

"The Keyblade is the only object that can seal the Keyhole forever," Cosmos stated going back to her normal demeanor. "However, unless a Keyblade weilder comes here soon, this world will be basked in shadows very soon. The only other option is to venture out and seek a Keyblade weilder and request for him or her to come here themself to seal the Keyhole."

"How do we do that? I do not believe we have the means to travel between worlds." stated Amarant in a dry tone as he was finding this topic to be enjoyable anymore.

"The meteors." All eyes turned to Mikoto, as she had remained silent for a long time now, "The remains of the World's barrier are what the meteors we witnessed yesterday actually are. Since the barrier existed on an interspace basis, it is easy to assume by utilizing these same pieces, we can construct as vessel that will allow us to travel within interspace itself, thus to other worlds."

"Indeed, from what Garland told me long ago, all these facts appear to be true. In which case, I believe he referred to the remains of the World's barrier as Gummi blocks. By combining Gummi blocks together, it should be possible to construct a stable ship suited for interspace travel," finished a relatively ammused Kuja.

"In that case, I shall send soldiers to meteor crashsites around the world and recover as many of these Gummi blocks as possible. We must locate this Keyblade weilder as soon as possible in order to save Gaia from another disaster." Regent Cid declared as he motioned to Minister Artania to make the necessary preparations.

"Last but not least, exactly WHO is gonna go on this wild goose chase?"

All heads turned to Zidane who sweatdropped considerably at his own question.

"Why me?" was all Zidane could ask before everyone else interrupted him with their own reasons.

"I must protect Burmecia in case those Heartless come there" Freya replied with a light smirk.

"I still need find more tasty foods!" was the obvious remark from Quina.

"I wanna be with Mother and Father!" Eiko cried out in a sympathetic tone.

"Got better things to do than look for a key," was the lazy call from Amarant's backside.

"The other mages might need our help so we're staying" came from the Vivi family.

Zidane turned his gaze to his love, who looked downwards with a look of sorrow and shame, "I'm sorry Zidane, but you know I want to go, but Alexandria needs me and..." she trailed off, not able to meet his gaze for fear of seeing an expression of anger or rejection.

"I understand, Dagger," Zidane replied as he embraced the raven long-haired queen in a tight hug. "I promise to return as soon ss I can."

"I know you will.." Garnet said as she looked into her love's eyes with great sadness and hope.

The two then walked out of the room together and began a duet hum of 'Melodies of Life'.

**XXX===============XXX**

_WORLD: DESTINY ISLANDS_  


It was another day on the beach on the island Sora and his friends played on every day. Today was the day they were gathering provisions and supplies for their trip on the raft as they crossed the ocean. Sora was in charge of collecting basic food and was taking a short break from looking fir mushrooms by taking a last look around their secret place, a cave beneath a tree where Sora, Riku, and Kairi had often hung out at and carved different pictures on the walls over the years. Sora had decided to add to a group carving he and Kairi had done years ago. The picture was simply the heads of the two friends smiling with goofy grins looking in the other's direction, so Sora added a shooting star beneath his head carving going in Kairi's direction. As soon as he had finished with satisfied happiness, a mysterious voice spoke out to him from the depths of the cave. He turned around to see a hooded man and...

"Who's there?" Sora demanded to know in an unsure voice.

"I've come to see the door to thus world."

"Huh?" was Sora's only response.

"This world has been connected."

"Wha-What ate you talking about?" Sora demanded for answers again, now getting a little annoyed with the hooded stranger.

"Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this! Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?" Sora asked in confusion looking around wondering as to when, where, and how the stranger had arrived.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So, you're from another world!" Sora finally exclaimed in conclusion.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora proclaimed as he made a hand gesture and posed in eventual triumph.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Sora then watched as his unwanted hooded visitor disappear to who knows where. Pulling himself together from the unusual encounter, Sora left the Secret Spot and ran off to gather up the last of the supplies he needed before meeting up with Kairi.

**XXX===============XXX**

_WORLD: TERRA TERRACE  
_

Geoffrey tore down the highway once more along with Chinami tailing closely behind. It was another fruitful day of success. The teo siblings along with Andy had managed to fully repair the car they wanted and were now heading off to meet up with their friend. Geoffrey may be the top athlete, Chinami the top vocalist, and Andy the top engineer, but all three were well known for being the best in a secondary art - swordsmanship. The Infamous Trio of Sopheria were well known as the strongest swordsmen (and girl) of the generation. Once everything else was laid in order, the three of them would meet up in the city's local park during sunset for sparring practice and a well-deserved break.

Geoffrey and Chinami arrived in the park ahead of schedule, so Geoffrey decided to look over an old document he had found in his father's library the other day. The scroll in question gave instructions on how to channel one's inner life energy, also known as either ki or chi, throughout one's body and use it as both an offensive and defensive weapon or shield. He then stood up after checking out the first most basic move and duplicated the stance and sttempted the motion several times in a row, but each try had the same result with nothing happening.

Chinami watched her practice with great amusement. It had been three days since Geoffrey had started this new bizarre training regimem, and he wasn't getting any better st it. It was then Mizuki wondered if her Oniichan couldn't learn such a foreign concept or was chasing an acient make believe legendary power.

After half an hour of fruitless ki/chi training, Geoffrey's PDA rang, so he answered it whike wrapping a towel around his neck to wipe away the excess swewt that had accumulated. The next second later, Andy's face appeared on the screen with a very somber expression thst Geoffrey just KNEW meant bad news.

"Sorry guys, I can't spar tonight. I got to help out my folks with a last minute repair job for a frequent customer of theirs," Andy explained as his expression looked at his friend with apologetic eyes meeting a disappointed pair.

"It's alright Andy," was the reply from an exhausted raven haired teen. "I'm wioed out from ki training anyhow. We ready to take off tomorrow?"

"Yup. With some last minute grocery shopping, I'd say ee can depart as early as after tomorrow's dinnertime is over," Andy replied with a slight smirk on his face.

"Great! We'll see ya then! Ciao!" With that, Geoffrey closed his PDA and placed back in his pocket and turned to Mizuki who had walked up and stood to his right while listening to the short conversation between best friends.

"So we're finally going to leave to find my homeland," Chinami said as she stared off into the sunset with a faraway look that seemed unearthly to Geoffrey.

"Yup, just like we promised four years ago at this very spot," Geoffrey grinned as she patted the tree they had been leaning on pointing to the three names that had been carved into the bottom of its trunk four years previous.

**XXX===============XXX**

_(Flashback Four Years Ago...)_

It had been a year since Geoffrey had found Chinami in the backyard of his home. After he had explained what had happened to his sister, Ashley Mac, the two siblings didn't have the heart to throw the poor girl onto the streets so they had invited Mizuki into their home. After a conference with their parents that night, Mizuki was eventually adopted into the family under their mother's maiden name, as their father's surname just didn't seem tp appeal to the pink headed girl.

Six months after that encounter, Geoffrey decided to introduce his new friend to his new sister. Geoffrey was nervous, for he felt that this meeting would end up badly. So his astonishment however, the two hit it off extremely well, especially after Mizuki had told her tale of amnesia and not knowing where she come from or how she had arrived in the city of Sopheria. After another week of bonding, Geoffrey thought up of a plan that would guarentee their new friendships forever.

"It's an old tradition that has been passed down in my family for generations," he explained to his sister and best friend while standing in front of the tall park tree. "We can use this tree to make a Friendship Pact. If you carve your names in a tree ajd then join hands, your friendship will last forever."

"How romantic..." drooled a dreamy eyed pink haired girl.

THUD!

"It's a Friendship Pact, not a Love Pact, Chinami! 'sigh' You've been reading way too many of Sis's romance manga lately." Geoffrey said as he picked himself up from his facefault.

"Actually, Oniichan, I got them from cousin Tiffany!" Chinami chirped cheerfully.

"From Tiffany!?" Geoffrey exclaimed in shock. "Why would she? How? Aw, nevermind... I don't wanna know... Come on over here you two, let's do it!"

The three of them then proceeded to carve each of their respective names into the tree's base trunk one at a time. Once done, they all joined hands and Geoffrey finished the deed with the finishing pact speech.

"From now on, no matter what may happen to us, the three of us will always be friends, and it can never be broken!"

**XXX===============XXX**

_(Back to Present Time)_

"You know Oniichan..." Chinami began, once again snapping Geoffrey out of his daydreaming, "Andy has changed lately."

"What do you mean, Chinami?" asked a puzzled Geoffrey.

"Well..."

"You okay there, Chinami?"

"Hey, Oniichan! Let's take the car and elope! Just the two of us!"

"ELOPE!? HAVE YOU FINALLY LOST YOUR MIND!?" Geoffrey practically shrieked at the top of his lungs as he leapt to his feet and backpedaled as fast as he could away from the pink haired step-sister who had started up her 'LOVEY DOVEY ACT'.

"Heeheehee... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face Oniichan! I'm just kidding!" Chinami giggled hysterically as she rolled on the ground in high hilarity and watched her big brother recover from his latest heart attack, whom had developed a look of relief, annoyance, anger, and slight humor.

"What's gotten into you, Chinami? You're the one who's changed." Geoffrey sourly said as he looked over at Chinami as he retook his sitting position on the tree's trunk next to his little sister, shaking his head side to side all the while.

"Maybe it's because, you know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where we go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right, Oniichan?" whispered an emotional Chinami.

"Yeah, of course! Even if we find where you originally came from, this is also your home now too, no matter what. And I'll always be there to help you." Geoffrey reassured his sister with an equal amount of affection in his voice.

"That's good to hear... Onii- , Geoffrey, don't ever change."

"Say wha- ?"

"I just can't wait, until we take off, it'll be great..." Chinami continued to stare off into the sunset with dreamy eyes glazing over once again, before slumping backwards against the tree trunk into a quiet nap. Geoffrey just simply sighed in exhaustion, thinking, 'Man... , I'm never gonna understand girls. Not even if I was one.' Geoffrey then let loose another deep sigh as he lifted Chinami into his arms and slowly began to carried her home until a thought occured to him. He walked over to a bench close to the Oath Tree and gently laid Chinami on it. Geoffrey then bent down with a pocket knofe in his right hand at the Oath Tree's roots where he and his friends had carved their names. He then carved a star that extended from his name to the other two, in hopes of increasing the bond they shared. Once he had finished, Geoffrey pocketed his knife, stood up, scooped Chinami back into his arms, amd hopped onto his skateboard heading for home.

As soon as Geoffrey had laid Chinami to her bed and tucked her in, he returned to his room and laid down on his own bed staring at the ceiling. As he picked up from his beside table a tennis-sized red and white ball, he mumbled to himself, "Why do I even bother? She just raises my pedestal higher and higher everyday..." As he continued to toss the colored ball up and down, as voice from his desk called out, "You know you like her, Geoffrey. Heehee. Just admit it!"

Geoffrey yelped in surprise, thus dropping the ball to the floor and causing it open up in a flash of white light. The next second later, a seven-foot tall orange scaled dragon-like creature with small green wings and long tail appeared and stretched itself from being released of its containment.

"Does everybody have to ALWAYS scare me like that, eh, Asuka!?," Geoffrey growled towards his desk, where a small, blue, rectangle shaped electronic device with the letters P.E.T. engraved on its top above its screen, leaned against its stand. on the small screen was a petite red-ponytail girl in a sailor fuku outfit that had small circle symbol engraved on her chest. The symbol in question was a yellow star with a white wing design inside of it, with a blue background. The girl in question just grinned at her operator with a mischeivious smirk and returned to her duties of monitoring the house's security system.

Geoffrey just groaned, wondering if he should alter his Navi's personality, before turning to the dragon standing next to him, "Hey, Syaoran! Wanna go out for a flight before dinner?" At his Dragonite's eager nod, Geoffrey and his partner Pokémon walked outside into the yard in time to see his sister arriving on her own Pokémon's back.

"Thank you, Altaria, take rest," Ashley said as she recalled her own Pokémon to its ball before waving to her younger brother and walking into the house. Shrugging this off, Geoffrey mounted his Dragonite and a second later, the pair of trainer and Pokémon were flying across Sopheria's twilight sky at jet speeds into the sunset.

**XXX===============XXX**

_WORLD: DISNEY CASTLE_

Donald Duck had gone to the royal chamber to greet King Mickey earlier that morning, but instead had found Pluto the dog holding a letter from the King instead. Upon quickly examining the letter's contents, Donald had freaked out and ran down the castle's hallways totally quacking his head off. Upon entering the courtyard, Donald tracked down Goofy was had been taking a nap against a bush and woke him up with a Thunder spell. Donald tried to keep the current situation under wraps, but was quickly found by Queen Minnie and Daisy. After a slight interrigation, the four made their way to the castle library to read the letter together, which gave dire news and instructions.

"Dear Donald. Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means trouble can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all, but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a 'key' - - the key to our survival. So I need yiu and Goofy to find him and stick with him. Got it? We need that key, or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal."

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy exclaimed.

"It means, we'll just have to trust the King." Queen Minnie replied calmly.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright." Goofy said worriedly.

Donald then stepped forward to take charge, "Your Highness, don't worry. We'll find the King and this 'key'."

"Thank you, both of you." Queen Minnie bowed her head in gratitude.

"Daisy, can yiu take care of- ?" Donald began but was cut off by Daisy's answer.

"Of course. You be careful now, both if you."

"OH!" Minnie exclaimed in realization before continuing, "And to chronicle your travels, HE will accompany you." she finished waving a hand to the right desk.

Donald looked around in confusion, trying to see who the Queen was referring to.

"Over here!" came a small energetic voice from what appeared to be a small insect hopping up and down on the desktop trying to get Donald's attention. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Jiminy finished as he took his black tall hat off his head and waved in front of himself as he took of deep bow of respect towards the baffle Donald Duck.

"We hope for your safe return," Minnie continued, looking towards Donald and Goofy. "Please, help the King."

Donald struck a pose of respect, crossing his eight arm over his heart in respect, then noticed Goofy standing to Daisy's left, who had struck his own pose with his right hand above his eyes signaling good luck and fsrewell to Donald. Annoyed, Donald hopped over to Goofy and dragged him away towards the Gummi Hangar while saying, "You're coming too!"

While walking toward the hangar, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy struck up a brief conversation of world order.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared too?" Goofy asked sadly,

"It was terrible We were scattered." Jiminy replied in a similar tone. "And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy?" Donald began, trying to point out something obvious to his friend.

"Oh, right." Goofy replied, catching on. "I gotcha. Ya mean while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from, huh? We've gotta protect the world border!"

"ORDER!"

"Right! World order! Hohohohohohohoho!"

"Haaaaaah..."

"Oh... I guess we'll need new duds when we get there, huh?"

The trio then entered the Gummi hangar where the Gummi Ship was being readied for lauch by the tein chimpmunks Chip and Dale. Just as they finished up, Ddonald called up to them through the intercom.

"Hello up there, Donald Duck to launch crew - anytime you're ready!" the white feathered duck called up to the chipmunks. Chip and Dale activated the hangar pickup function, which prompted two big white mechanical hands to lift Donald and Goofy upside down off the ground and into the Gummi ship's cockpit, with Pluto the dog hopping in after them.

Queen Minnie and Daisy walked up to the hangar dock to watch the adventures prepare to depart. Donald waved to his girlfriend as the ship rise to the takeoff altitude and powered up the engines to ful throtle as the hangar doors opened up.

"BLAST OFF!"

A hole then opened beneath the ship and it plummeted down the shaft as its passengers cried out in hilarity and surprise. Not too long though, the ship popped out beneath Disney Castle's bottom exterior and charged off into interspace straight on tsrget heading for Traverse Town.

**XXX===============XXX**

_WORLD: ASELIA_

Several months had passed since resolving the matters with Richter at the Ginnungagap. The World of Aselia was slowly beginning to balance its mana as both Rattatosk and the World Tree's summon spirit Martel distributed mana worldwide in order to correct the weather abnormalities that had occurred previously. Even the citizens of both Sylvarant and Tetheallq were slowly beginning to put their differences aside. However, darkness loomed closer as Emil Castnagnier, vessel of the summon spirit Rattatosk, and Marta Lualdi, Emil's girlfriend, had heard reports of strange monster attacks that had occurred on Mizuho the previous day. While Mizuho's survivors along with Chief Sheena Fujubayashi reported what had occurred to Zelos Wilder, Tethealla's Chosen. Meanwhile, Emil and Marta had met up with Tenebrae and traveled to the Ginnungagap, where Rattatosk told Emil, Marta, Richter, Tenebrae, and Aqua the same story Cosmos had told the Gaians.

"What do we do now, Lord Rattatosk?" asked a very nervous Centurion of Water.

"All we can do is hold our ground and pray that a Keyblade weilder arrives soon. Only they can truly prevent the world's destruction, though it pains me to have to rely on ones who caused the Kharlan Tree to wither," Rattatosk grumbled.

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Marta.

"Back during the Great Kharlan War, this was also the same period in time when the Keyblade War was also raging. In a sense, the two wars overlapped one another and resulted in the Giant Kharkan Tree to wither and die at a faster rate from the large amounts of mana Keyblade weilders consumed," Rattatosk bitterly explained.

"So what do we do now?" Richter asked tiredly.

"Notify all our allies and have them on full alert. Best we can do is protect every city from Heartless invssions and ensure that nothing happens to the World Tree. You should return to Meltokio and inform everyone of what we discussed It might even be beneficial to re-establish the Vanguard."

"Of course. Come on, Marta. There's no time to waste!" Emil declared as he and Marta turned and ran out of the Ginnungagap as fast they could.

**XXX===============XXX**

End of Chapter 02

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

In case you couldn't tell by now, I'm placing the disclaimer in the Author's Note. I may not mix too many anime characters into different worlds, but I will place references to other worlds from time time, so don't whine to me about your opinions. Just tell me what can be improved to make the story flow better and leave it at that. Again, I don't own or claim property of any of the anime, manga, video games, or other fanfics that might be mentioned. They belong to their respective authors and companies and I honor & respect their great works.


	4. Terra Terrace II

Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix: Tales of the Final Heart - The Light Arc

Written By Geoffro Madness

Edited By AquaFox

**Chapter 03: Into the Darkness, The Worlds Fall to Chaos**

_WORLD: YUKO'S SHOP  
_

It was yet another rainy afternoon as the Dimensional Witch, aka Wish Granter, aka Slave Driver, aka Heavy Drinker, aka ex-Keyblade Master, aka Yūko Ichihara looked outside her open slide door into the darkened grey sky. She could easily see and feel that something was wrong with the balance of the worlds. She then summoned the black Mokuna to send a warning to Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane.

**XXX**

**XXX===============XXX**

**XXX**

_WORLD: CRYSTAL JUUBAN  
_

The Sailor Senshi were fighting yet another youma raid, but this battle seemed different as the monsters they were facing were much more fierce, relentless, and seemed to ignore any pain and damage inflicted upon them.

"Mercury! Have you managed to get a clear reading yet?" yelled a panicked Sailor Mars as she fired yet another Burning Mandala at the youma horde.

"Just about done Mars, buy me another minute so that I can a clear and complete scan," Mercury was typing at a rapid pace on her Mercury Computer, moving it from one youma to the next scanning every one of them attempting to locate a vulnerable weakness of some kind.

"Hurry it up Mercury, OAK EVOLUTION! I don't think we can hold these guys off for much longer," called out a quickly tiring Sailor Jupiter.

"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER! Do your best Jupiter while Moon charges up the Moon Wand!" quipped Sailor Venus as she blasted a youma that had tried to sneak up on Mercury from behind.

"I've got it! Sailor Moon, aim the wand at the center cores of the youma and purify them!" Mercury directed as she put the Mercury Computer away and froze an oncoming youma with a Shabon Spray.

"You've attacked innocent bystanders and stolen their Hearts with your evil powers. These crimes will not go without retribution from us. I am Sailor Moon! And on behalf of love and justice in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you! MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" The magic spell waved over every youma in the proximity of a mile, causing them to all vanish in a black puff of smoke. The five girls in colorful seifukus simply gawked at the scene before them..

"Wha- ?"

"Where'd they go?"

"Don't youmas normally disentergrate into dust before vanishing?"

"Something is off here..."

Just then a crystal-like cage encased itself around Sailor Moon, trapping her inside completely and placing her into a deep sleep.

"SAILOR MOON!" Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus cried out in unison as they rushed forward to free their princess, but it was too late as the crystal sank into darkness as a familiar laugh rang through the night air in triumph.

"HAHAHAHAHA! The Moon Princess is mine at last, Sailor Senshi. And this is only the beginning! In due time, I shall return to reconquer not only this world, but every one in the galaxy! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sailor Galaxia finished her taunting as she too vanished from view with the captured Sailor Moon, leaving four young teenage girls in short skirted fuku uniforms to stare on helplessly as their leader vanished into the unknown dark abyss.

**XXX**

**XXX===============XXX**

**XXX**

_WORLD: POWERPUFF TOKYO  
_

The Poweruff Girls Z: Hyper Blossum, Rolling Bubbles, and Powered Buttercup; were fighting yet another group of bad guys, but this group seemed out of the ordinary. Normally, the three super heroines could see the dark auras in the enemies they had faced before, but these black monsters didn't seem to have auras. Even more odd to the point was that new monsters didn't taunt them or even complain if they were hit.

"What's up with these freaks!?" Buttercup growled as she slammed her hammer into another group of monsters.

"I don't know, Buttercup, but they are definitely are not nice," Bubbles kindly pointed out while trapping a few monsters in her Bubble Champagne.

"We got 'em now! Buttercup, finish them off!" Blossum called out as she wrapped the whole group together with her Shooting Yo-Yo.

"You got it! MEGATON DUNK!" The three girls in red, blue, and green skirts watched as the monster horde crashed into a wall and vanished in a puff of darkness.

"Heh!?"

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure... "

A large robot then dropped out of the sky behind Blossum and grabbed her tightly with its left hand. Before Bubbles or Buttercup could turn around to see what was happening, the robot's right eight hand swatted both girls on their hands. With his task complete and opposition knocked out, the giant monkey in a black cloak who was piloting the robot promptly opened up a dark portal and left without a word.

**XXX**

**XXX===============XXX**

**XXX**

_WORLD: ASGARD  
_

Heartless ran through the Heavens, thus causing major problems for the gods and goddesses that resided there. Many gods had their hands full repelling the demons that tried to infiltrate Yggdrassil's gates, so that left the goddesses to eliminate the monsters the demons continued to spawn. Even the Valkyries had their hands full bearing back the larger Heartless. In a special sector near the Goddess Relief Hotline office, three sister goddesses were working together to repel the dark creatures summoned by an old aquaintance of theirs.

"Dammit Mara! When did you get the power to summon lower demons like these!?" the Goddess of the Past, Urd yelled at her long-time rival between lightning bolts.

"HAHAHA! I finally have you right where I want you Goddesses!" boast the First Class demon, Mara. "Bow to your new mistress and beg for mercy!"

"We'll never swear alligence ro you, you old hag!" the young Goddess of the Future, Skuld shouted as she threw another self-create explosive at another monster.

"We musn't give up! Come sisters, join forces," the middle sister and Goddess of the Present called out to her sisters, thus calling out her angel, Holy Bell.

"Right behind you Bell-chan!" Urd responded by calling forth her own angel, World of Elegance.,

"No prob, Onee-sama!" Skuld happily replied as she summoned Noble Scarlet.

Mara smirked evilly. "Your angels won't help you today, goddess."

Urd raised an eyebrow. "What do ya- ?"

It was then Hild appeared from behind Belldandy and placed her index finger on the back of Belldandy's head, causing the goddess of the present to pass out. Before could Urd and Skuld could react, Mara sent a spell at their feet causing the two sisters to fall onto their backs. Without missing a beat, hild and Mara picked up the blonde goddess and vanished into a dark portal.

"BELLDANDY!" "ONEE-SAMA!" Belldandy's sister goddesses cried out together, but their pleas were in vain as the dark portal closed before either of them could reach it.

**XXX**

**XXX===============XXX**

**XXX**

_WORLD: FIORE  
_

It was another typical day for the members of Fairy Tail, as they gathered together for their kingdom's biggest event of the year to decide which magic guild wa s the strongest - the Grand Magic best rookie member, Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial spirit wizard, was determined to shoe everyone in her guild how good she was and to show the other guilds how good Fairy Tail truly was.

Right by her side were her fellow teammates and best friends: Natsu Dragneel who is a Dragon Slayer wizard, Gray Fullbuster an ice-creation wizard, Erza Scarlet a re-equipping weapon and armor wizard, and Natsu's partner Happy the flying cat.

The four were watching another member of Fairy Tail attending one of the events, when black creatures spawned out of nowhere. Panic soon erupted into pandemonium as the audience scattered in all directions, trying to avoid the dark creatures that were attacking everyone in sight. Many of the guilds attending the Games began to combat the strange threat, but were only able to push the creatures back while barely defeating others.

Alongside their own guild; Lucy and her friends were also pushing the monsters back with all the magic they could muster. Soon, many creatures were burnt to ashes, frozen in ice, slashed to ribbons, squashed like bugs, electrocuted, and other things that are too horrifying to broadcast (be thankful this is a fanfic, just imagine the worst way a Heartless can look like if it was made into a sandwich by Natsu).

Speaking of which, the fire dragon slayer was off to one side of the battlefield roasting his next victim in an orb of fire. Natsu and Happy were VERY curious if the monsters they were fighting were edible. As usual, Lucy was trying to stop them from doing something outragiously stupid,

"Natsu, you shouldn't est things you've never seen before." scolded the female celestial wizard.

"Ah, lighten up Lucy," said the scarfed fire wizard. "Wanna try a piece?" he asked whike holding out a chunk of the fried Heartless meat to Lucy. (Don't ask me how Heartless have flesh, let alone taste)

Lucy turned green in response and looked away. "No thanks, I think I'm gonna puke if I est whatever that thing is." She didn't notice a dark shadow was approaching her from the rear.

Erza on the other hand, was a more alert wizard and saw this coming when the shadow had come within ten feet of Lucy. Wasting no time, she re-equipped herself into her angelic armor and summoned forth her swords which flew at the threatening shadow. Upon impact, the shadow rose from the ground revealing a short figure with red skin and a large horn on its forehead. It also waved around a scepter that had a red jewel on its head around the size of a baseball.

As Erza, Gray, and Natsu sent their magic at the ahort, red, dark aura dinosaur, it raised its scepter and gave it a flick thst repelled all the spells that were sent at it. Ss the trio of wizards were stunned from this display, it gave the scepter another flick and sent large bolts of electricity magic at the trio. The magic impacted the stunned trio hard and left them even more stunned than before.

While the wizard trio from Fairy Tail tried to quickly recover from their paralysis, Lucy had tried to catch up to them to help. Unfortunately for her, the short dinosaur gave its scepter yet another flick. This time an ice prison shit forth from the ground, completely encasing a shocked Lucy.

But before Lucy could reach down to her belt and grab one of her Gate Keys, a steady stream of sleeping gas was released into her crystal prison. Sleep quickly took hold of the young blonde woman as she slowly slumped into unconsciousness. Soon after, the dark figure and Lucy's prison sank into a dark portal, leaving the three still recovering wizards to watch helplessly as their best friend and guild member was kidnapped right in front of them.

**XXX**

**XXX===============XXX**

**XXX**

_WORLD: ASELIA  
_

After the meeting down in the Ginnungagap, Emil and Marta had made their way to Meltokio to warn Zelos and the Royal Family of the impending danger. Luckily, word of what had occurred in Mizuho had traveled quickly on the friend news channels. When the duo arrived, the entire Symphonia gang was converging one right after the other at the Tethealla capital's gates. Without a word, the entire group of nine made their way to the palace where Zelos greeted them and walked them to the Royal Chamber (after a familiar scene of Sheena punching Zelos through a wall after he had made another lame comment on her figure). After greetings the King and Queen, the meeting soon began.

"Sir Emil, please explain the situation." the King requested.

"Your Majesty. According to what the Summon Spirit Rattatosk has informed Marta and I, we should place every city and village under protective guard. After what happened in Mizuho, we shouldn't take any chances and fortify our defenses as quickly as possible." Emil stated.

"I agree with the pipsqueak, Your Majesty." Zelos said, dropping his usual enthustiastic mood for a rare serious face that was unlike him. "aif these Heartless can wipe out an entire village of trained ninja and even forcing Sheena to summon Origin, then we will need as much support as possible.

Marta stepped forward now. "By Lord Rattatosk's suggestion, it would be beneficial to the Royal Army if new recruits were added from the Sylvarantti. By your permission Your Majesty, I would like to ask for the re-establishment of the Vanguard to protect our world of Aselia."

"Are you sure about this, Marta?" asked a concerned Regal.

"That may not be a good idea." said an equally concerned Raine.

Colette shook her head and stepped forward. "I think it's a great idea, Your Majesty. The old Vanguard was formed to get revenge on Tetheallans, but if the Sylvarantti are brought together to protect alongside the Tetheallans, this could be an oppurtunity to quell the still bitter ties between our two lands and people."

Lloyd stepped forward beside Colette. "I agree with Colette, Your Majesty. This could be the chance for people of both worlds to put aside their differences and fight together for a common goal, to protect Aselia from a threat that could destroy our entire world."

The King nodded as he took in the positive aspects of the proposal, but still seemed skeptical at the idea. "The plan is fine, Chosen Ones, but who may I ask is going to lead the new organization? If any person tries to control the group, it could lead to internal strife and cause the organization to crumble.

This left the group speechless for several minutes as they thought about what to do. Finally, Regal stepped forward. "I, Duke Regal Bryant, would be honored to be commander of the New Vanguard."

"You volunteer for this project, Duke Bryant?" the King repeated in a surprised tone.

"My company can fund any projects the New Vanguard may be involved in, as well as food, weapons, and other necessities that may arise in the future." Regal explained.

Lloyd stepped forward next to Regal's side. "I would also like to lead the New Vanguard alongside Regal as co-commander."

This action surprised everyone present. Most expected Lloyd to just travel around with Colette and assist any town in need of assistance, not join a group to do the same thing,

"Are you sure of this, Sir Bud?" inquired the King.

"I am." the twin swordsman confirmed. "During the whole Rattatosk adventure, I had ignored my friends while doing my own business as an imposter ran around spreading destruction in my name. I wish to use this chance to redeem myself and regain the trust pf the people."

The King nodded in acknowledgement. "Very well then. Sir Bud and Duke Bryant shall lead the New Vanguard alongside the Royal Army to protect Aselia from the approaching battles with the Heartless."

Genis and Raine stood at attention and drew everyone's attention to them. "We'll contact all the elven villages and get them under alert and prepare for what is to come." said the older sister half-elf.

"I head back to Iselia and inform everyone in the area." volunteered Colette.

"I shall take care of Ozette's region." Presea calmly added.

"I'll help you out with that." Sheena said.

"I'll spread the word to Sybak and other major Tethealla cities." Zelos said.

"What about us, Emil?" Marta asked her boyfriend.

"I... I would like to help out Luin in the meantime." he responded after a minute.

"Then I'll help you." Marta replied matter-of-factly.

"We all have jobs to do, let's go everyone!" Lloyd declared.

"RIGHT!" chorused the whole Symphonia crew.

After finishing talks with the King, they all left the palace and divided into groups heading off in different directions from Meltokio to prepare for the soon to worsen invasion of Heartless.

**XXX**

**XXX===============XXX**

**XXX**

_WORLD: GAIA  
_

Zidane walked into Lindblum Grand Castle's airship hanger where the newest project had been completed. After a week of preparations after hearing the story from Cosmos, the whole world of Gaia had gone into a state of emergency and defense. The entire Mist Continent was heavily guarded in all three nations. The two villages of Conde Petie and the Black Mage Village on the Outer Continent were placed under Burmecian protection. Esto Gaza on the Lost Continent were being protected by Lindblum. Qu's Marshes, Mognet Central, and all Chocobo areas were under Alexandrian watch.

Zidane had helped in gathering the Gummi Pieces to build an interworld travel vehicle alongside with assistance from Mikoto and Kuja. Together, the three Genomes had worked together with Lindblum's best engineers to build the best airship ever to exist in Gaia, or even Terra's, history. The result being, the Neo-Invincible.

The Neo-Invincible was built in similar style to the Hilda Garde I, but due to Kuja's influence, the outside resembled the original Invincible which had been lost after the group had infiltrated Memoria long ago. The inside of the ship was similar to the Hilda Garde 3, but now included several bedrooms, kitchen, restrooms, recreation room, and a training room as well as the standard bridge, engine room, and outside decks.

As Zidane was given a tour of the ship by Regent Cid, Garnet had walked in and noticed several new additions and changes to the bridge. Apparently, they had discovered from past experiences with the original Invincible, that technology could be added to the ship. About ten chairs were lined up in the main bridge cockpit. The main front chair sat before a control panel with many options to select, such as controlling the ship's speed and direction, communication monitor, weapon system, and a variety of other nifty tools.

Garnet watched nervously as Zidane talked excitedly with her uncle on how to pilot the ship. Her doubts esculated upon hearing how cheerful her love sounded upon going on another adventure. Zidane took notice of this out of the corner of his eye and walked over to her after his coaching was over.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked the monkey-tailed man.

Zidane walked over to her and gave Garnet a large embrace followed by a passionate kiss on the lips, After several seconds of what seemed like time had stopped, the two lovebirds came up for air and gazed each other in the eyes with great affection. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back soon. Just gotta find this Keyblade guy first though."

Right on cue, Kuja entered the room at that point, with his usual grin of malice. "How this scene has played out is a work of art. The canary has spread its wings and now flies around its mate in full joy."

"Cut the drama and skip to the climax, Kuja." Zidane cut in before Kuja could go into full poem mode.

Kuja swept some of his hair to the side in slight annoyance. "One never does appreciate an act such as this. Very well, from what Harland told me long ago, there should be a world in which you might want to start your search. He called it the world discrimination and conflict, a world of mana and life, Aselia."

"Aselia, huh? So how do I get there?" Zidane asked as he led Garnet and Kuja to the control panel of the Invincible's cockpit.

"I have taken the liberty of installing the information into the ship's computer at an earlier date, All you have to do is direct the ship to the plotted coordinates." Kuja explained with a wave of his hand,

"I see, then I guess I'll take off in an hour. Can you gather everyone together, big brother?" Zidane mocked as he made eye contact.

"But of course, little brother. I shall see you off when you start this new act." Kuja replied in the same mocking tone as he disappeared, leaving Zidane and Garnet alone in the cockpit.

They were quiet for several minutes aw they left the ship and headed to the conference chamber for one final meeting before Zidane's departure. As they reached the castle's third floor via the elevator, Garnet finally broke the silence. "Do you have to go, Zidane?"

Zidane looked at his love, who gave an equally sad look back at him. "Like I said before, I'll be back soon. Until then, just sing our song and our hearts will always be together."

Garnet ran forward and embraced Zidane in another tight embrace while tears slowly ran down her face. "Be safe, Zidane... "

Zidane returned the hug with a small weak grin. "Be safe... Sarah."

**XXX**

**XXX===============XXX**

**XXX**

_WORLD: DESTINY ISLANDS  
_

It was a stormy night on the island home of Sora and his friends. Upon seeing the oncoming storm, Sora immediately left his home and family to head for the island where their raft was. By the time he arrived on the play island, Sora took notice that both his friends' boats were already tied up to the dock. He also took notice that their raft was missing. Not concerned about their mode of transport, Sora took off running to locate his two best friends. As he did, small black creatures he had seen in a dream began spawning all over the island. Having no means of dealing with the strange foes, Sora simply ran toward where had spotted Riku, who was standing on the platform island next to the paopu tree.

By the time Sora reached Riku, he was exhausted from avoiding the relentless attacks from the dark creatures and majorly concerned for his other friend Kairi, which Sora immediately noticed was not with the silver-haired boy.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you?" Sora managed to gasp out as he caught up with his friend.

Riku was barely listening and was looking out towards the ocean with an expression that spoke no turning back. "The door... has opened." he calmly said as he turned to face his spiky-haired friend,

"What?" was the usual response.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku stated again.

Sora was confused more than ever now, but was irratated that his friend wasn't thinking about their other friend. "What are you talking about? We gotta find Kairi... " he started to say.

But he was quickly cut off by Riku. "Kairi's coming with us!" he firmly declared with a determined look. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Riku,,, " was all Sora had time to say before a ripple of darkness flowed beneath the two boys. Soon after, a portal of darkness opened up and began to envelop them. Riku showed no signs of fear or panic, and simply stood still letting the darkness take him in while holding out an inviting hand outstretched to Sora. Sora however, was in full panic and fear trying to wade through the darkness toward his friend in a futile effort. After several seconds of struggle, both teens were swallowed by the dark abyss.

Just when Sora thought all was lost, a bright light shined within the darkness and surrounded him. The next thing he knew, Sora found himself standing where he had been a few moments before holding a strange object in his right hand. It appeared to be a large key of some kind, but was also shaped like a sword. As he held it up and pondered over what it was, the voice from his dreams spoke out to him in only two words.

' KEYBLADE... KEYBLADE... '

As he collected his thoughts, the dark creatures spawned all around him in full force. Acting on instinct, Sora sprung into action and began swinging his new weapon at the creatures. Amazingly, the weapon sliced through the enemies like a real sword would and defeated them rather easily. Taking this in, Sora ran as fast he could toward his Secret Place while charging through anything that dared cross his path.

Sora quickly advanced through the dark cave his friends hung out in and made it to the main chamber, where he found Kairi standing still like a doll staring at the back door that didn't have a handle or any sort of purpose. Only now though, Sora could see what looked like some sort of keyhole in the middle of the door, and Kairi was staring right at it. Not understanding this, Sora did what he had originally planned, which was to ensure his friend's safety. "Kairi!" he called out to the girl.

At his call, the brown short-haired girl slowly turned around to face him. but seemed to be in a daze, for her response sounded like she was half-asleep. "Sora... "

Before the two could say anything else, darkness erupted from the keyhole in the door behind Kairi. The force was so great that it forced Kairi forward off her feet in Sora's direction. Sora braced himself for impact with his arms open ready to catch her, but when Kairi made contact with him, she seemed to just melt into him like a ghost or something. And before Sora could get a moment to comprehend this new development, another gust of darkness blew through the cave forcing Sora outside.

When Sora landed on the sandy beach outside on his face, he quickly recovered and saw most of the island destroyed and the storm in the sky worsening. A red eye of some kind seemed to be the epicenter of the storm, but a dark creature soon began to form and rise from the edge of the area where Sora stood. Recognizing the large monster from the strange dream he had two days earlier, Sora lifted his Keyblade into a battle pose and prepared to fight the large creature.

The monster was large, but didn't seem to have any kind of intelligence. His arms were easy targets to aim for since they were usually close to the ground. From time to time, the monster would create spheres of darkness that would follow Sora around until they hit him, but were easily deflected by his Keyblade. The monster would also slam his fist into the ground once in a while, creating a dark vortex that created the smaller creatures in small quanities. Sora quickly took them out while continuously swiping at the arms of the monster. Eventually, the creature positioned his arm in such a way, Sora saw the chance and jumped onto the arm amd ran towsrds the beast's shoulder. Once there, Sora made a great leap and swung his Keyblade down at the monster's head, delivering the final blow.

This seemed to make things even worse though. Upon the monster's defeat, it was sucked up into the red eye vortex in the sky, and a powerful hurricane swept through the entire area pulling everything upward into the sky. Sora clung onto a piece of driftwoood that was stuck in the ground for as long as he could, but the strength of the sky vacuum soon overpowered his muscles and forced him airborne into the vortex. Soon after, the Destiny Islands were claimed by the darkness.

**XXX**

**XXX===============XXX**

**XXX**

_WORLD: TERRA TERRACE  
_

Geoffrey was enjoying another tasty dinner with Chinami, Ashley, and their parents. As they ate, so did their various Pokémon in the greenhouse that was adjacent to the kitchen. Even their NetNavis were sharing a cyber meal of their own. As conversations rocketed back amd forth between th three females, the main thought in Geoffrey and his father Jerry's minds was that they both needed more male company in the house, thus was why they had caught male Pokémon. In related news, new Pokémon had been reported to have been sighted originating from a continent called Isshu, or Unova (Geoffrey wasn't too sure if he had heard right). Also to the technology world, Geoffrey's father Jerry had recently finished creating a project in Dimensional Areas and Synchro Chips, thus gave Geoffrey and Mizuki

prototypes of the Synchro Chips to try out. As the dinner was soon finishes, the three siblings went out to the greenhouse to recall their Pokémon to their Pokéballs when they noticed something odd in the night sky.

"I don't recall the news report saying a storm tonight," Chinami remarked.

"Since when are they accurate on anything?" Geoffrey replied in a dry tone.

"It is strange though," Ashley said, agreeing with her half-sister, "When did storm clouds have THAT in their epicenter?"

Both Geoffrey and Chinami looked in the direction that their long raven haired sister had been pointing in. to see a large red eye-shaped lrb hovering near the city's center. Without missing a beat, Geoffrey immediately grabbed his PET from his left-side pouch.

"Asuka! Call Andy NOW! This is urgent!" Geoffrey roared into the hand-sized gadjet,

"YIPE! Linking up with Techman now!" squeaked a startled Asuka, for she knew when to NOT to tease her Operaror when things were serious.

Several seconds later, which felt like minutes, a brown haired teen answered the call, "Hi Geoffrey! What's going on? Why the urgent message?" he asked as he seemed to be making final adjustments to the car in the background.

"Grab all your combat gear and lets meet up at the park! Something strange is happening in the city and there have been reports coming in about monsters!" Geoffrey was swearing in anxiety as he and Mizuki were fastening their Pokéball belts, sword scabbards, and Battle Chip holders into place. "We're gonna meet up with the rest of the gang and take out whatever is happening!"

"I got you. Andy over and out!" with a click the screen returned to displaying a concerned redhead NetNavi in a sailor fuku.

"Geoffrey, are you certain about this?" Asuka asked her NetOp as Geoffrey placed his PET into its pouch holder, and the same concern was heard from his parents and elder sister.

"Don't worry everyone," Geoffrey said in his most calm voice he could muster, "Andy, Mizuki, me and everyone else the Busting Commitee can handle this! Just fire up the Dimensional Areas when we five the signal. Come on, Mizuki! We got some viruses to bust up!" Geoffrey double checked to ensure he had his triple threat arsenal ready to go before motioning for his sister to follow.

"Right behind you, Oniichan!" Mizuki piped up as she and Geoffrey waved goodbye to their family before leaving to fufill their civil duty.

"Be safe my children..." Cam sighed as she, her husband, and eldest daughter watched as the two seventeen-years old charged off to battle into the night.

**XXX===============XX**

"Syaoran, Flamethrower!"

"Yuri, Hydro Pump!

Both Geoffrey and Mizuki called out to their Dragonite and Blastoise, as they sighted yet another group of unusual looking creatures that were attacking random buildings in the city square.

"This is getting us nowhere! Where arw Netto, Meiru, Dekao, and the other!?" Geoffrey whined as he told his partner Pokémon to fire off another attack towards yet more oncoming enemies.

"Hold your ground Oniichan!" Mizuki reassured her step-brother, "Meiru-chan and the others should be here any minute now!"

Right on cue, a group of junior-high student came running up, each riding different transportation tools ranging from roller blades to scooters to skateboards. As they approached the site, a boy with a blue headband called out on his PET.

"Meijin-san, activate the Dimensional Area!" Netto said as he and everyone else in the area held up their own PETs in one hand and a small green Battle Chip in the other hand.

"It's just Meijin! Jerry! Activate the Dimensional Area!"

"Activating now! Switch on!"

As Jerry pressed a button, four satelitte dishes on the lab building unleashed energy waves thst crested an energy dome that covered the entire city of Sopheria. With that, the Net Saviors of Sopheria called out in unison.

"SYNCHRO CHIP, SLOT IN! CROSS FUSION!"

With that, a bright yellow light enveloped every one of the young teens as the Cross Fusion process merged the NetOps with their NetNavis Asuka, Jewelman, Rockman, Roll, and Gutsman. When the henshin (transformation) was completed, each one immediately sprang into action unleashing a furious barrage of attacks onto the new unknown enemies.

"Variable Tempest!"

"Vulcan Assault!"

"Charged Rock Buster!"

"Roll Arrow Barrage!"

"Double Guts Punch!"

As the onslaught continued, more monsters soon sprang up and kept on attacking the Busting Crew of Sopheria. Even as they ware defeated, more kept spawning at an alarming rate thar kept up for ten minutes.

"Geoffrey, something isn't right!" Asuka called out in her Cross Fusion link.

"I know! We take out one, and two more pop up out of nowhere!"

"These guys don't seem like any viruses I've ever seen!" Netto commented as he blasted another group of enemies.

It was then a loud rumble was heard in the distance. All the Net Saviors looked up to see a large white pillar of light that seemed to be rising up into the dark night sky. As the beam reached the ominous black clouds, the darkness seemed to disappate upon contact, thus returning the sky to its normal dark blue night color, though the evil red-eye remained where it was and continued to pulse with an unknown energy.

"Where is that light coming from?" Meiru asked puzzled.

"Looks like Sopheria Park!" Dekao replied.

"You guys hold off the viruses. Chinami and I will investigate what's goin' on!" Geoffrey called out to his companions. "Let's go sis! Syaoran, return!" Geoffrey motioned for his sister to follow him as he called his dragon Pokémon.

"Right behind you Oniichan! Yuri, return!" Chinami chirped as she too recalled her Blastoise and moved to follow her brother in the direction of the light beam.

**XXX===============XXX**

As the two siblings moved through the city streets and highways toward Sopheria Park, which was located in their city's exact center, they continued to see many citizens battling the strange black creatures. Cross-Fusioned NetOps, Pokémon, laser guns, swords, and many other means were being used by Sopheria's citizens, ranging from elementary kids to elderly geezers, to ward the danger. If there was one thing the people of this city had in common, it was the fact that everyone had a way and will to fight and protect those they cared for. With that in their minds, Geoffrey and Chinami charged through and easily eliminated every monster that dared cross their path. Within half an hour of battle and travel, the two reached their destination to see Andy standing before their Oath Tree.

"Andy!" Geoffrey called out to his friend. "What are you doing just standing there? We gotta go help the others!" As Geoffrey and Chinami came closer towards Andy, they released their Cross-Fusions.

"The door, has opened..." Andy said as he slowly turned around to face his friends,

"Huh?" Geoffrey and Chinami chorused.

"The door has opened Geoffrey. Now we go to the outside world!"

"We can?" was the siblings' intelligent response.

"Yes, but it's tricky. " Andy confirmed slowly as he crossed his arms and lowered his head in deep thought. "I feel We can cross through, but..."

"The darkness will consume you if you choose to travel in that manner." came a voice from the light pillar that was enveloping the Oath Tree.

"Who said that?" the trio of friends demanded in unison.

As the light around the tree began to wane, two figures stepped forth from the light. The trio backed up quickly as they saw the two beings emerge out the light in shock at what they saw. Both had large white wings that resemble those of angels only seen in television shows. One had light brown-orange fur and resembled a lion with a jewel ornament on its forehead. The other looked human with long white-silver hair and was dressed in a robe with colors equaling those of his hair and wings, Both seemed quite powerful and emitted an aura that Geoffrey found unusual. As they walked out of the quickly vanishing light, a pink book also appeared out of nowhere between the two of them and levitated itself in Chinami's direction. As the book reached her, the tall humanoid angel spoke.

"It's good to see again, Princess Guardian Chinami."

For a moment there was silence. Then...

"EHHHHH!?" was the trio's only response.

"Guardian?" Andy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of what?" Chinami asked with the same expression.

"Princess!?" Geoffrey exclaimed with both raised eyebrows AND wide eyes.

"It has been over 300 years since our late Mistress passed away." the lion angel explained. "She inherited that book you hold from our first Master, who was the one who created us. Before she passed away, she created a third guardian and embowed her with many magical talents and abilities that surpassed even ours."

"Our Mistress then sealed us along with the book to preserve us in the hopes someone with a pure heart would come someday to claim it and be judged as the next master or mistress. As we were sealed in suspended animation, the third guardian's duty was to travel and locate a worthy candidate to honor the new role as the book's new owner. And that guardian, was you Chinami."

For a while, no one said a word as they absorbed the information that was just slammed down their throats. After what seemed an eternity, the wisest member of the trio of friends broke the awkward silence.

"If what you say is true, then simply put, Chinami is a magical artificial being that was created by this mistress of yours to guard a book of magical cards with powers enough to destroy the world?" Andy summarized.

As the two guardians nodded in acknowledgement, Geoffrey grew a sweatdrop. "You know Andy, I sometimes think you watch way more TV than I do."

"What the tall one says is true." replied the lion.

"We are the Guardians of the Sakura Cards which belonged to our late Mistress Sakura Kinonoto, or as her full name - Sakura Kimiki Jurai Kinomoto, daughter of Nadeshiko Kimiki Jurai Kinomoto was an adopted daughter of Seto Kimiki Jurai. And my name is Yue, I symbolize the moon." the tall guardian said.

"Seto is also known as the Devil Princess of Jurai." the lion guardian added. "Oh, and I'm Keroberos, the cool guardian beast of the sun."

"Yue-san and Kero-chan then!" Chinami chirped happily ss she bounced on her heels in delight.

"Not again..." Keroberos groaned in defeat.

"It's like with Sakura." Yue confirmed with a slight smirk.

"Wait a minute here!" interrupted Geoffrey as he took the Sakura Book from Chinami and held it up to show to the guardian pair. "You said that were to be judged as a master candidate, but what exactly does this judgement entail?"

"The test is quite simple." Yue said.

"First, if you can open the book, you are a candidate to be our new Master!" Keroberos finished.

Shrugging his shoulders, Geoffrey turned the book so its cover was facing him, then tried to remove the lock that bound the book shut. To his amazement, the lock popped open as his right hand hovered above it. Keroberos and Yue gave him similar nods and gestured for Geoffrey to open up the book. Upon opening up the front cover, Geoffrey saw bo pages, but instead what looked like a stack of pink long-rectangular shaped cards in a socket that took up all the space of the book's interior. As he picked up the top card of the stack, Chinami seemed to get very nervous as she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as if a cold breeze had passed by the area.

"You okay, Chinami?" Geoffrey asked his sister in concern.

"I'm getting a bad feeling, Onnichan..." Chinami weakly replied, still shivering.

"What's on the card, Geoffrey?" Andy asked excitedly as he leaned over to get a better look.

"Let's see, it says..." Geoffrey started.

"No, don't say it!" Keroberos and Yue cried in unison alarm.

"WINDY..." said Geoffrey.

As soon as he said the word, the card glowed pink and a fierce wind storm blew around the area. Everyone present had to shield their eyes as leaves flew around them at rapid speed. As Geoffrey peered around his right arm which was still holding the glowing Windy Card, he could barely see all the other cards flying out of the book at rapid fire. At the same time, Chinami closed her eyes and collapsed onto Geoffrey' thus causing them both to fall onto the ground as the wind storm died down enough for everyone to regain their composure.

"What just happened!?" Geoffrey exclaimed as he tossed the Windy Card aside and tried to arouse Chinami from her seemingly coma. "Chinami? Chinami! Please WAKE UP! Kero! Yue! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Geoffrey gently placed his step-sister on the ground and ran over to Yue and started to shake him.

"Calm down! We can explain!" said a shaken Kero.

"When you spoke the card's name, you activated its powers, thus scattering the others." Yue calmly explained as Geoffrey put him down.

Keroberos closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. After a minute or so, he reopened his eyes. "Strange... I can't sense any of the other cards in this world."

"We need to regroup and figure out what is going on." Andy said as he lifted Chinami off the ground bridal style. "Geoffrey, I'll bring Chinami back to your place. You go and reconvine with Netto amd the others and figure out the situation."

Geoffrey nodded and turned to the two guardians "You guys follow me. I got a LOT of questions for the two of you."

But as they started to exit Sopheria Park, a large puddle of darkness opened up beneath them and threatened to swallow everyone present. Keroberos lifted Chinami onto his back and Yue grabbed Andy's hand, but Geoffrey ended up sinking into the darkness. Just as he thought all was lost, a bright light eminated from the dark depths and surrounded him. When Geoffrey came to a second later, he was standing where he had been before, but was holding a strange object in his right hand. The object in question was as long as the swords Geoffrey was used to weilding, but was shaped like a key at the silver blade while the handle was gold. It was then Geoffrey heard the voice agwin.

' KEYBLADE... KEYBLADE... '

Before he could gather his thoughts, the very same dark creatures began to spawn around him. Acting on instinct, Geoffrey immediately charged at the creatures and swung his new weapon at them. He was quite surprised at how easily the monsters were being defeated as they vanished in puffs of black mist whenever they were defeated. When Geoffrey had defeated the last one, Kero and Yue landed beside him and stared at the Keyblade as they slowly placed their passengers down.

"Is that...?" Kero started.

"...a Keyblade?" Yue finished his partner's question.

"What is that thing, Geoffrey?" Andy asked his friend as he resumed carrying Chinami in his arms.

"Your guess is as good as mine.." Geoffrey held out his Keyblade in front of him, turning it aroound as he examined tye strange weapon he bow held. It was then Geoffrey looked tpwards the Oath Tree in Sopheria Park's center, where he saw what looked like a keyhole glowing on its trunk. The Keyblade then released a thin beam of light from its tip straight at the keyhole. As a 'CLICK' sound was heard, the glowing keyhole slowly disappeared from sight.

"So the stories Sakura said were true..." Yue mused to himself.

"C'mon!" Andy urged the others. "Let's get of here before things get worse." Just as they reached the park entrance, the red-eye in the sky vanished, but more dark creatures approached them from the streets.

"You just HAD to say it..." Geoffrey whined out loud.

"Gomen... " Andy apologized as Geoffrey charged at the creatures.

**XXX**

**XXX===============XXX**

**XXX**

_WORLD: NERIMA  
_

Ranma Saotome, Nerima ward, Japan's best martial artist of Anything Goes had finally met his match. As he and his fiancés, rivals, and family fought against the strange invaders, the battle seemed never-ending.

Ryoga Hibiki wasn't lost for a change, but his lust for revenge fueled his desire to destroy the strange intruders on his daily routine of vengance. "Shi Shi Hokodan!" he kept launching ki blasts of depression at any enemy within sight.

"Watch where you're firing those, pig-boy!" Ranma called out as he repelled yet another creature and outstretched his hands towards another one. "Moko Takabisha!" the pigtailed boy shouted as he too released a ball of ki. this one of confidence, at his target.

"Stop picking on poor Ryoga, baka!" Ranma's fiancé Akane Tendo yelled as she swung her mallet at a creature, sending it into Low Earth Orbit.

"Now's not the time, tomboy!" Ranma retorted as he sent another flurry of ki blasts at the oncoming monsters.

"You got that right, sugar." said Ranma's second fiancé Ukyo Kuonji, who was swatting and slicing up numerous targets with her large battle spatula.

"Shampoo agree with Spatula Girl." agreed fiancé three, the blue haired Amazon Shampoo from China, who was twirling her bombari at her own opponent.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! No monster shall hurt my Ranma-sama!" came from Ranma's fourth and least favorite fiancé, the dilirous and psychotic Kodachi Kuno.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane screamed as her normal hot-red battle aura enveloped her from the jealoey of her three competitors for Ranma's love. She swung her Mallt of Doom around in a frenzy and took out multiple targets at a speed that rivaled that of the Kachu Techin Amaguriken.

After several minites of intense combat, the dark creatures seemed to vanish all together in a large puff of black smoke. Rama scanned the area with his senses, bit detected nothing out of the ordinary. As he did a double sweep, he then felt a strange energy he didn't recognize. It was faint, not dangerous, but somehow familiar. As the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew dispersed to their respective homes, even tired enough to not chase Ranma, Ranma himself began to roof hop towards the strange energy signature.

After five minutes of travel, Ranma found himself on the outskirts of Nerima at an unfamiliar park. As he continued to follow the strange energy, he eventually found himself standing in front of some bushes with red roses growing on them. Looking around to make sure he was still a guy and no Kuno in sight, he hopped over the rose-bush to confront the source of the energy.

What he found instead was a small clearing surrounded by thick trees that seemed to form a complete tight circle. At the center of the clearing was a small glowing red dome. As he walked slowly and carefully up to it, Ranma felt the energy get stronger. By the time he was standing over the energy dome, Ranma could easily deduce that this glowing dome was what he was tracking. Squinting his eyes, Ranma could see a small object lying inside of the dome.

Acting on instinct, the object inside seemed to call oit to him to pick it up, so je did. Ss soon as he did, though, Ranma was lifted several inches off the ground and enveloped in a fierce bright red light shot forth like fire. He could feel his body shift to his girl form and her clothes vanish. After several seconds, Ranma slowly touched back down to the ground, and felt power she had never felt before flowing through her body. As she pondered this over, something stopped her dead in her thoughts and movements.

Her clothes felt... different. Very different. Comfortable, but foreign. As she looked down, she had to clasp both hands tightly to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming loudly in shock at what she saw herself wearing. The first thing she saw was a short, a REALLY short red skirt. This was enough to force Ranma to bolt over to a fountain she had spotted on her way into the clearing. Looking into the water's reflection, Ranma saw a completely different girl that did NOT look like Ranma's girl form, Ranko Tendo, or even Ranma in disguise. The girl looking back at Ranma was so beautiful that she was frozen looking st her reflection.

Ranma's new attire was made up of a white body suit with the short red mini-skirt. The main part of the outfit had a red collar similar to sailor uniforms and a yellow bow on the chest with a little red heart in the center. There were also knee-high red boots with yellow trimming, elbow-long white gloves with red trimming at the ends, one small red button earring on each ear, a red choker with a yellow star on its front, another yellow attached to the small of her back with two flowing ribbons, and a golden tiara on her forehead with a red jewel in its center that seemed to glow with a fierce flame. Her hair was undone and flowed freely down her back past her shoulders.

Ranma was shocked into a coma-like state for what seemed like hours. After ten minutes real time had passed, Ranma finally shook her head furiously in hopes of waking up from this nightmare, for she had seen herself wearing an outfit that was 100 percent feminine incarnate. What she was wearing looked exactly like what the Sailor Senshi wore in that Sailor Moon anime the Tendo sisters were obsessed with.

After a futile effort of trying to snap out of reality, Ranma took another look into the fountain and took a closer look st herself. Upon further observations, she noticed her outfit looked similar to that of Sailor Mars, except she wore boots not heels, had a yellow bow not purple, and she also took notice that her breast were covered by what seemed to be a made-in bra. The thought sent shivers down her spine as realization took hold of her.

She couldn't go home like this! Her father would kill her if he saw her wearing something that screamed girly a kilometer away. Not to mention the blackmail Nabiki would make off of this, and Akane's accusations of her being a pervert. Desperate thoughts running through her head, Ranma's new and only thought was how to get out of the stupid het beautiful uniform. Remembering what she had seen in the anime episode Akane had forced to watch at one time, Ranma shut her eyes and concentrated her senses on changing back to normal.

After another brief second of flashing light, Ranma found herself wearing her normal red Chinese shirt amd black pants. They were loose now though since she was a girl now, being forced to change genders due to that transformation. Ranma adjusted her clothes and now took notice of the object in her right hand. It was a pen of some kind with a bright red handle and a large star head. What drew her attention was the symbol embrodded in the star's center, which was the symbol sign for the sun if she remembered her astronomy correctly.

Shrugging this off, Ranma pocketed the pen and began roof hopping back to the Tendo Dojo, all the while cursing and hoping to never have to be seen or forced to wear that ridiculous outfit again.

**XXX**

**XXX===============XXX**

**XXX**

_WORLD: TERRA TERRACE  
_

Kero and Yue were sitting in a corner of the Mac-Tsai family living room, waiting for the conversations to end. Chinami lay on a sofa next to the two guardians, still in a coma-like state being looked after by Ashley. Geoffrey and his parents were on another set od couches, where he was explaining what had occurred only an hour earlier. Apparently, the strange dark monsters had appeared all around the world, but where easily eliminated by various means of combat available to the public. What really got his parent's attention, was the key-shaped weapon Geoffrey had obtained.

"So," his father, Jerry started, "It seems like the darkness has returned."

"So it seems, dear." Geoffrey's mother, Cam replied.

"That weapon you hold is known as a Keyblade, Geoffrey." Jerry explained. "It has the ability to lock and unlock any and all locks, seals, barriers, you name it. In addition, the Keyblade is a weapon with powers enough to either destroy or protect the world."

"Our family has passed this power down through the generations." Cam continued where her husband stopped. "In the case if our world would be threatened by the darkness, our original ancestor made sure that the powers of the Keyblade would be passed down until it was needed, and be given to one worthy to wield it."

"The Keyblade chooses its wielder very seriously." Jerry added with a stern face. "Once chosen, the wielder is given a great responsibility and must make a decision to protect... or destroy."

"I'm not gonna destroy anything!" Geoffrey said in protest.

"We know, Geoffrey. We just had to be sure, but that leaves a problem now." Cam said as she glanced over at the two guardians leaning (or sitting as Kero was) against the far wall next to Chinami's couch.

Looking where his mom was, Geoffrey quickly made a guess of what she was referring to. "Is it about Chinami and these Sakura Cards?" he asked as he held up the Windy Card for her to see.

"Yes it does." Cam confirmed with a slight nod. "As far as I can tell, Chinami has lost her Heart and cannot reawaken until it is retrieved."

"As for these Sakura Cards," Jerry stepped in. "According to what Kero-chan and Yue-san has told us, (Kero winced at the use of his old nickname) if they are not found and resealed the world will be plagued by magical spirits who cause trouble just to have fun. Am I correct?" Jerry also looked toward the two guardians waiting for a response.

"Correct, Mac-san." Keroberos said with a nod. "However, THAT is the problem. Yue and I can normally sense where the cards are, but the only card we can sense is the Windy Card Geoffrey is holding. The rest seemed to have fallen off the face of the Earth!" he finished with w frown.

"Our guess is that perhaps the cards have escaped this world entirely and have traveled across time and space to other worlds." Yue said in his usual calm voice, as Ashley gave him a dreamy look.

"He's so cool." she sighed in a low but dreamy tone while gazing upwards from her kneeling position on the carpet floor next to Chinami. Kero had a big question mark hovering over his head. Geoffrey just groaned in annoyance while his parents simply ignored her, but had sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"If that's the case," Everyone's attention snapped back to focus as they looked at Jerry. "I believe I know of a way to figure out how to settle this, but if I'm correct," he turned his head to look at his son. "You are going to be gone for a LONG time."

"Indeed." Cam said sadly as she sighed in uncontrollable defeat.

"Why?" Geoffrey and Ashley asked in unison.

"If the cards have indeed been scattered to other worlds, then Geoffrey must travel to each of them and search for them, which could take months or even years." Jerry explained in the same tone as his wife.

"In addition, if you travel between worlds, you have to discreet about it, for there is absolute law that one cannot disrupt the balance of the world or interfere with its problems, so one must be very cautious, thus causing more time to pass." Cam added with the same sad tone as before.

"aif it means protecting my friends and family, I'll do anything!" Geoffrey declared as he stood up in confidence. "Let me pack and I'll head out to do what ai must!" Geoffrey started to walk towards his room , but Kero stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Geoffrey. How do you intend to traverse from world to world? This isn't a road trip." Kero said.

"Uh..." was the intelligent reply.

Kero groaned at his response. Yue simply gave a small chuckle. The rest of the family had facefaulted and were regaining their composure as they picked themselves off the carpet floor.

"Good question, HOW are you going to travel, Geoffrey?" Ashley asked.

"We can assist with that." Everyone looked at Kero and Yue with large eyes of disbelief.

"Really?" Geoffrey asked excitedly. His parents and sister asked the same thing, but with more concern in their voices.

"We can take you to someone who can aid us in this endeavor," Yue said.

"And she is good at what she does." Kero added with a grin.

"Who is this person you are referring to?" Cam asked.

"Her name is Yūko Ichihara." Yue stated.

"Ah, the Dimensional Witch." Jerry nodded his head in understanding. "If there is anyone who can help in world travel, it is definitely her."

"Are you referring to ex-Keyblade Master, dear?" Cam asked in confusion.

"She has many titles, but yes, she is the one." Yue confirmed.

"We must leave at once. Many worlds could be in grave danger." Kero informed his fellow Guardian and fellow conversation members.

"But what about... ?" Geoffrey started to ask as he looked over at Chinami with a sad look of a protective older brother.

"Having a sister complex are we, little brother?" Ashley teased in a sweet soothing voice,

"Ah, shut up." Geoffrey shot back in a similar tone.

"Good to see you are doing fine, Geoffrey." his father said with a smirk, which earned him a small glare from his son. "Does that you are ready?" There is no turning back once you begin." His father said suddenly turning serious as his wife stood up next to him.

"We will be waiting for you to return home, Geoffrey." his mother said as she lofted her arms, inviting her son for a hug, which he obliged. Soon, all four family members were locked in a deep embrace as they bid farewell and wished each other luck.

"Take care of yourself, son." Cam said with a sniff.

"Try not to overexert yourself if you can." Jerry lectured.

"Kick the bad giys asses!" Ashley cheered with a thumbs up.

Geoffrey gave a weak smile at his smile as he gave them one final look over. "Thank you, everyone. I'll do my best and be back as soon as I can!" He then turned to Andy, who had been sitting in a chair in a corner silently this while time and walked up to him. "You will take care of her for me, right?" It wasn't a request.

Andy looked up at his best friend for five years and stared deep into his eyes, gazing deep into Geoffrey's soul and being. After a minute, he finally responded., " You're serious about this, aren't you?" It wasn't a question.

"I am." Geoffrey stated as he too looked into his friend's eyes.

Andy just gave a long sigh. "You were always hopeless. The hero and cocky weirdo of the school." Andy said with a sneer.

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Geoffrey snarled back.

Andy just laughed ajd stood up ajd thumped his friend on the shoulder a few times in understanding. "Do what you got to do. I'll take care of things here." he firmly said.

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

Geoffrey walked over to the Sakura Guardians and looked back and forth at them. "I'm ready, let's do this!" he declared in confidence.

"Before we go, we must engage the contract." Kero said.

"What contract?" Geoffrey asked, now confused again.

"The contract that allows you be a cardcaptor." Yue explained.

"Summon your Keyblade and repeat after me."Kero said as a bright orb of light appeared in front of Geoffrey and the a magic seal from earlier appeared beneath his feet, Nodding his head, Geoffrey summoned his Keyblade and held it out before himself and closed his eyes.

"O Key which hides the power of the stars..."

"O Key which hides the power of the stars..."

"...reveal thy true form before me."

"...reveal thy true form before me."

"I Geoffrey, command you under our contract, RELEASE!". they finished together.

As they finished the chant, the orb before them vanished as a pink staff with a circular head that a large yellow star inside and two small wings outlining it appeared. As Geoffrey stared at the staff, his Keyblade forced itself from his grip ajd flew up next to the pink staff. A bright blue light surrounded the two objects that blinded everyone present. When the glow disappated a couple of seconds later, everyone looked at where the two magical weapons had been to see a new sight.

In the place of the Star Staff and the Keyblade was a new weapon. Where the Keyblade's handle was, it had reshaped from a golden square into a pink heart with a blue handle in the middle. Above that, where on a normal sword the blade ended was the pink circle with the yellow star and little angel wings now rested. the blade itself had gone from a silver to aqua blue and seemed tobe made of a different material. Where the key end had been was now a white crescent moon with a half red sun jutting out of it, thus taking the place of the blade.

Geoffrey simply gawked in awe at his newly transformed Keyblade as it floated down back to him at arm level, where he picked it out of the air ajd felt a warm feeling eminating from it into his body, thus making him feel relaxed. Sending his weapon back to subspace, Geoffrey turned back to Yue and Kero."Can we go yet?"

In response, both guardians glowed a bright red and yellow auras, as a blue one surrounded Geoffrey and the same magical seal appeared beneath all three of them. Before Geoffrey could ask a question, they were encased in a rainbow swirling orb of light that teleported them away, leaving nothing behind except an impressed audience who looked at where Geoffrey had been standing with many emotions running through each of them.

"Be safe, my child." Cam said sadly, but with pride as she hugged her husband.

**OOOOOOOO**

**OOO===============OOO**

**OOOOOOOO**

End of Chapter 03

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

Hoooweee... Just how many anime and games did we run through huh? For those who played Kingdom Hearts, you can probably guess why I had all those worlds up at the beginning of this chapter in short but important bits. For those who don't, you'll find out later. BIDAH! (lower an eyelid and stick out tongue) That clears up one mystery, but with more questions to follow, eh? Trust me, this story of mine is more complicated than even I thought it was going to be. More surprises to be revealed next time as everyone prepares for battle. I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Sailor Moon, Powerpuff Girls Z, Ah! My Goddess, Fairy Tail, Tales of Symphonia, Final Fantasy IX, or other sources. If some parts of the story make no sense, pleae tell me in a reciew.


	5. Aselia (In progress)

Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix: Tales of the Final Heart - The Light Arc

Writtwn By Geoffro Madness

Edited By AquaFox

Chapter 04: Wielders of the Key Strike Back

AN: (I am still editing this and wanted to post thus sooner, but here ya go. Gimme suggestions and ai might add stuuff in as I finish this chapter completely sometime thus week.)

WORLD: JURAI

Ayeka and Sasami were sitting in the royal dining room enjoying a quiet breakfast with their parents and Seto. Even Mihoshi amd Ryo-Ohki were attending, decouring their food at a brisk pace. What set some feelings of discomfort though, was the fact Tenchi amd Ryoko were not present. Knowing Yosho he was probably over at the shrine attending to the morning prayers.

Their questions were answered when a girl with long green hair burst into the room panting heavily, an expression ot panic and worry on her face.

"Ryoko, what is the matter?" Aeka, the dark haired princess asked her competitor for Tenchi's love.

Ryoko was still catching her breath and barely managed to wheeze out her response in between gasps of air. "I... I went to wake up... Tenchi and... he was fone! I checked the ship docking bay... and his ship was gone as well!"

"WHAT?!" was the response from all in the room.

"Where did Tenchi go?" Sasami, the younger double pigtailed blue haired princess, asked worriedly.

"WAAAAAAAAH! Tenchi is gone!" Mihoshi, a blonde Galaxy Police officer, wailed loudly although everyone ignored her,

"What is the meaning of this, Ryoko?" Ayeka demandednof the ex-space pirate.

"I can answer that."

All heads turned ro the direction of the voice. From the opposite end of the room leaning against the wall was a young woman with long red hair in the same style as Ryoko's.

"Wasshu, you know where Lord Tenchi has gone?" Ayeka asked.

"Indeed I do." Wasshu replied.

Ryoko jumped into the air amd flew directly towards Wasshu amd grabbed the front of her shirt. "Where is Tenchi? Tell me now!"

"If you want to calm down first I'd be happy to tell you." Wasshu calmly said.

Ryoko set Wasshu back on the floor and everyone took seats wt the table. As soon everyone had calmed down enough Wasshu cleared her throat. "You see, Tenchi apparently left a note with Kasuhito bedore leafing. I went to see Kasuhito this morning ajd he gave me the note to deliver to all of you. The basic summary is Tenchi has left Jurai for a while to investigate disturbances he detected occurring in other worlds."

"Do you mean he left Jurai to perform his 'other dutues', Wasshu?" Ayeka inquired.

"Yup. And I just finished maintanance on the Nadeshiko last week. He's gonna show the universe the brilliance of the great Wasshu! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the mad scientist cackled loudly as everyone else groaned or sighed.

Seto ordered several of her helpers to prep the Mikigami for inter-dimensional travel the search. During which, Sasami was ignoring most of this as she gazed outside a window into the sky, as there were still some stars shining in the mirning light. "Be safe, Tenchi-kun..."

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: ? ? ? (Somewhere in Interspace)

Zidane piloted the Neo-Invincible towards Aselia, not knowing what to expect. What he had found, were hordes of Heartless roaming the depths of interspace in ships of their own, and they were NOT being friendly. Using the weapons installed on the Gummi Ship, Zidane easily blew apart the enemy ships without incident, but it wure was troublesome anyways.

After several hours of travel, Zidane set up the barriers and placed the ship in auto-pilot. Next he headed for thecargo pickup room to see all the debris his ship had picked up from all the destroyed vessels. Was he surprised to find a moogle moving different things around innthe room. He was about to confron the flying fuzzball, but stopped when he recognized who it was.

"Kupo, is that you?"

The moogle paused in his work long enough to glance over at Zidane. Upon seeing him, the moogle gave a cheerful hoot amd flew over at the monkey-tailed man. "Yup! It's me Kupo, kupo!" Kupo happily chirped.

'Some things never change', Zidane thought to himself while returning Kupo's grin. "So, did Garnet ask you to tag along?" he asked.

Kupo nodded. "Yup. Her Highness thought my services would be most valuable to your journey, so she requested that I accompany you amd the Keyblade wielder when we find him."

"Personally, I hope it's a she... " Zidane mumbled as a glazed expression crossed his eyes.

'Some things never change, kupo'. Kupo thought to himself.

An alert beep was heard feom upstairs, so Zidane and Kupo headed for the cockpit. When they arrived they saw a world outside the window-windshield. The world in question looked similar to Gaia from a space view, but had a large tree sticking out of it with different orbs of light circulating around it. The monitor display said that the world before them was Aselia.

"Guess we've reached our destination, kupo!" Kupo chirped happily.

"Gee, you think?" Zidane sarcastically replied as he directed the Neo-Invincible into Aselia for landing.

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: YUKO'S SHOP

It was another day in Japan. Not as bad as the day when Syaoran's group had arrived, but raining nonthekess. Yuko ewtched the sky as it began to clear aa she awaited the arrivals of her new guests. On cue, a stream of blue energy descended feom the sky and made its way towards her shop. Upon impact on the ground, the energy bubble dispersed amd revealed three individuals. One seemed like a college student with long silver hair amd angelic wings. His companion was a golden fur lion with similar wings. In the middle of the group was a teenager with short black hair wielding a weapon that resembled a combined key and sword.

Yuko walked from her shop and made her way to the newly areived travelers. Geoffrey was still recovering from the symptoms that came from world hopping and was shaking his head attempting to clear it of the mist that had clouded it. As he looked up je saw a woman with long black hair dressed in what appeared to be a formal dress that a priestess would wear.

As Geoffrey began to ask his question, it was Yuko who spoke first. "Welcome, new Keyblade wielder Geoffrey Mac."

Geoffrey blinked. And Again. A third time. 'How did she know who he was? He had never met her, let alone seen her. Wait! Doesn't she look like... ?'

His thoughts were interrupted by Yuko's next comment. "Yes, Geoffrey. I resemble Yuko Ichihara from xxxHolic quite well don't I? The rrason being, I am in all actuality is, I AM her."

Geoffrey blinked thrice more. 'Could she read minds or something!? This was getting CREEPY... Wait a sec! How does she know about...?'

Yuko interruped his thoughts again by speaking up once more, as Kero and Yue exchanged confused glances with one another,

"Indeed, I have a sort of talent to read mimds, but is more of me reading your facial expressions. Right now, anyone with a prowess for fortune telling could read your face." Yuko explained while chuckling to herself, as was a small black bunny creature of some kind that was sitting on the house's porch.

Yuko then got serious as she turned ro face the trio. "As you know, there are many worlds out in the universe. Some old, some new, ones filled with love and others built on lies. Each has a balance with light and darkness that normally remains undisturbed. However, recent events have thrown many worlds into chaos and countless others in the darkness. Have Kero and Yue explained ro you about the Keyholes?"

Geoffrey looked to his left and right at his two companions, whom both shook their heads. Geoffrey sighed as he roo shook his head. "No, but I think I sealed the one my home world." he said looking back at Yuko, who nodded in approval.

"Very good then. You have least for the time being ensured that your home world of Terra Terrace will not lose its Heart to the darkness."

"Terra Terrace?" Geoffrey asked, thoroghly confused.

"Oh, that is the name of your home world outsiders refer to it as. Sopheria is simply one of the main capital cities of Orre that many travelers from other worlds traverse through on a yearly basis. Terra Terrace is a world populated by people from many different worlds from all over the universe, which is why Sopheria has a multitude of many different technologies, cultures, currencies, crearures, and who know what else all together in one setting." Yuko explained.

Geoffrey nodded at this. He had always wondered why his mother, who worked as a successful travel agent manager, had such a wide collection of different currencies ranging from old gil to modern dollars. Even his father, whose repitation as a scientist engineer was on par with Ikari Netto's father, worked on crearing new technology from current technology from D-Wheels to capsules. His parents had even opened up a wireless bank acxount with all the different currencies he could use at any time no matter where he was, though he hadn't had much of reasons to use any of the money except for food amd Potions on occassion.

Realization then hit Geoffrey as he realized a crucial fact. "Wait a minute! How'd you know I came from Sopheria in this Terra Terrace world!? I never mentioned any of that!" he stammered out as bewildered confusion spread across his face.

(AN: I should probably take this time to explain a few details. Geoffrey and his family live in the city of Sopheria located in the Orre Region. Terra Terrace is a world where people from different worlds had gathered together in secret, but is mainly based on the Pokémon anime. The home they all built to symbolize the peace they had obtained despite their origins was Sopheria, in the barren and still developing continent of Orre. Kanto and all the other regions exist as well but Geoffrey never traveled to them.)

Yuko gave another chuckle before answering. "I AM known as the Dimensional Witch for a reason. It is my job to know these things." As she said this, she walked up to Geoffrey and placed her right hand on his forehead. Her hand then glowed as she examined his memories. "I see. Yoir sister has lost her heart amd you wish to dind a way to retrieve it. During that time you wish to seek out the Sakura Cards and seal them. Is this correct?"

At Geoffrey's nod, Yuko continued. "As a former Keyblade Master, I no longer bear the power to traverse worlds myself, but I can give atempory powers to do so to other Keyblade wielders such as yoiurself. However, by accepting this one-time ise power, I must ask you to compensate by doing something for me."

"What did you have in mind?" Yue asked, speaking up for the first time simce their arrival at the shop.

"if it's doable, Yue or I will gladly do it." Kero added as he too spoke up,

Yuko shook her head. "Thank you, but this is something only a Keyblade wielder such as Geoffrey can accomplish." She turned to face the young man once more. "I will give the power to travel to another world one time. Once there you will meet another around your own age who is searching for a Keyblade wielder such as yourself. Once you meet him, he will take care of inter-world tracel for you from then on. My request for this favor is quite simple - I want you to lock every Keyhole in every world you travel to."

"I accept." Geoffrey answered promptly. "But I have a question... "

"About why I resemble a character from an anime show you've seen?" Yuko finished for him.

Geoffrey nodded, with a serious expression on his face, before his normal antics caught up with him. "And would you stop doing that?!" he yelled indignantly.

Yuko giggled slightly as she took a sip of tea she was holding and rook a deep breath before answering. "You see Geoffrey, our universe of worlds are divided into three realms. The Realm of Light, the Realm of Darkness, and the Realm of Twilight. Many worlds exist in each of these three realms, but our universe is divided further into two halves. One side is known as the Disney sector amd the other is the Anime sectoe, where we reside."

"The Anime sector?" Geoffrey repeated in surprise and confusion.

Yuko nodded. "Yes. As far as I have gathered over the years, many travelers have traversed from one world in our sector to another and closely studied each world's history feom beginning to present. After settling down in a world, each traveler wrote a stoey based upon the world they had observed amd later turned it into a show for the public to enjoy. These shows later on came to be refered to as anime. And since there were many anime series crested based upon real-life worlds in our sector, the sector eventually came to known as the Anime sector of the universe by those who know the existence of other worlds."

Geoffrey smiled as he understood what was said, but another matter arose from his mind. "Yuko-san, you still haven't explained what these 'Keyholes' are yet."

"Keyholes are found in every world amongst the stars." explained the Dimensional Witch. "They are like magical portals or entrances that lead towards the Jeart of the World. If this Heart is lost to the darkness, the world and all of its inhabitants would fall to darkness until the world is restored."

Geoffrey gulped quite audibly upon hearing this. He was curious, but afraid to ask the next question. "H-how many worlds have- ?"

Yuko sighed. "Unfortunately, many worlds have already fallen victim to the darkness and cannot return until the great evil that controls the darkness is eliminated. Do not worry though. A world whose Keyhole has been sealed cannot lose its Heart."

"Thank Kami..." Geoffrey sighed in relief upon heseing that.

(A certain Namek in another world sneezed.)

Yuko smiled at the trio of soon to be travelers. "There are a few more details you should be aware of before I send you off." She then placed a hand in a pocket and withdrew what looked like a watch and a CD, and handed them to Geoffrey, whom took the items graciously and placed the watch on his left wrist under his wristband and the disc into his pocket. "That is a medium in which you can use to contact me if you ever need assistance along your journey. The buttons allow for contact, sending of items, and retrieval of items I might send. The screen will blink red should I send anything to you. It can also scan enemies to tell you their statistics as well as what they are. And the disc holds data on some of the worlds that I know of. I recommend looking it over before you enter certain worlds."

Yuko turned to face all three at once. "Many worlds exist in our universe out there. Legends have stated there are as many worlds as there are stars in the sky. Whether or not you find the world you seek will be up to destiny, just as destiny led you all together and came here to me. There is no such thing as coincidence, gentlemen. There is only inevitability. It was inevitable this would occur."

She paused before continuing. "You may also find people from your original world or others similar in some ways in the many worlds you will be traveling to living completely different lives, and they will not know you. While traveling between each world, you might find yoirselves in the midst of a war, or a city of vast technology, or even a world of ancient lands. During all this, you will be seeking the Sakura Cards, which could be causing trouble on its own or being abused by those with dark hearts. It will be up to you to decide how to approach each situation."

Yuko looked at then again as she spoke. "aone last warning. The flow of time varies from world to world. You could spend a year in one world only for a day to have passed in another, or vise versa. You must keep this in mind as you travel so not to lose track of your progress. That is all I have to say. Are you all ready?"

Geoffrey, Kero, and Yue each gave a nod of positive determination.

Yuko nodded back inreturn with a broad smile. "Then good luck, and may your hearts guide you to where you desire. Who knows, you might rin into Syaoran and his friends along the way."

Before Geoffrey could raise a question on who Syaoran was (whom he noticed had the same name he had given to his Dragonite), Yuko waved her hand and conjured up a veil of white energy that surrounded and encased Geoffrey and his friends. After several seconds, the light had completely encased the trio and warped them to their destination. Yuko leaned back against a chair and looked outsode her shop at the now clear sunny sky.

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: TRAVERSE TOWN

Sora was sitting against the wall of a building in an alley in the First District. He had just arrived after the destruction of the Destiny Islands had sent him there. He was barely conscious and was just recovering from his ordeal when a dof with droopy long ears and an energetic personality walked up to him.

The dog gave Sora a big lick on the face, which woke him up a little, barely enough to open his eyes to see the dog in fromt of him.

"What a weird dream... " he barely managed to mumble before dozing off sgain. which prompted the dog to pounce on him hard. This time the dog got the results he had desired, as Sora bolted awake to full awareness now. "GAH! It wasn't a dream!"

Sora quickly sprung to his feet and looke around the alley he was standing in. "Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular, his only audience being a dog. "aoh boy... " he muttered as realized he had NO idea where he was.

He then turned and bent down to the dog. "Do you know where we are?" he asked hopefully.

The dog nodded happily amd ran out of the alley at a fast pace.

"Hey... !" Sora called after it, but the dog was lomg gome. Shrugging, Sora folowed in the direction the dog had run off in to find himself in a town of wome kind. Not knowing where to go, Sora turned to his left amd saw what looked like a shop, so he went inside hoping to get some answers for where he was.

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: ASELIA

Zidane was NOT a happy camper right now. Three days had passed since his areival on Aselia, amd all he had done since then was fight Heartless swaem after Heartless swarm. The monsters were relentless. Weak, but relentless, amd the bumerous battles were beginning to take its toll on the Gaian.

The Symphonia team, the Neo-Vanguard, and many ighters from other worlds who had lost their homes to the Heartless were aiding him in this effort, but more help was needed than was available. Zidane had met up with Lloyd Irving in Iselia two days earlier and had agreed to help out while searching for a Keyblade wielder. Zidane was betinning to think he or she wasn't going to arrive in world amd decided to search in another world if the guy didn't turn up in three more days.

Right now, Zidane had stationed himself on the outskirts of the rebuilding Mizuho village, which was in dire need of support amd repairs. He was fending off Soldier Heartless, whom weren't that big of a threat, but were annoying either way. Aiding him was a swordsman named Asbel Lhant. The two were similar in some personality traits, so they worked pretty well together on the battlefield. Zidane had learned of artes upon arriving on Aselia amd had learned some new techniques using ki as a base.

Zidane and Asbel had just finished up with each of their share of the battle when a column of light shot down from above and crash landed on the ground. The shockwave of the impact stsrtled the veteran warriors and caused them to leap backwards in surprise. When the light cleared, they could plainly see three figures.

One was a tall man with long silver hair, The other was a golden lion with wings similar to the tall man. In the middle ot the group was aboy who looked around Zidane and Asbel's age. The three looked dazed amd were recovering the landing that had apparently caused several headaches.

"Ugh... Hopefully that will be the LAST time we travel like that... " the black haired boy muttered. His companions could only nod in agreement, still recovering and unable to speak.

Zidane appraoched the three on the ground with Asbel close behind. "Heynthere. Are you guys alright?" he asked as he offered a helping hand to the boy,

The boy gratefully accepted the help and was pulled to his feet by Zidane as Asbel aided the other two."Yeah. Thanks for the help. Ugh, still got a headache, where are we?"

"You're in Aselia, a world of mana and monsters that balance one another to protect the world." Zidane replied. "By the way, I'm Zidane Tribal amd my friend helping out yours is Asbel Lhant. What about you?"

"Oh, sorry." the boy said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm Geoffrey Mac. And my friends are Yue, the tall one, and Keroberos or Kero for short, the lion guy."

Geoffrey looked over at Zidane, and easily saw the neck-length blonde hair and monkey tail. He wore teal vest worn over a white sleeveless shirt, white jabot with blue cargo pants, layered belts, gray gloves with with large blue cuffs, and two-toned gray and white boots. He seemed to like thief swords and daggers.

Geoffrey then looked over st the other young man, who was more simplistic in appearance than Zidane. Asbel had short red hair, and wore a white long-sleeved jacket and white pants, each with unique markings on them. His weapon if choice was apparently a sword.

Before any more could be said. Heartless spawned around the five warriors, prompting them all to get into battle positions. What threw Zidane and Asbel for a loop was when Geoffrey brought out his Keyblade from its storage.

"The Keyblade!" they both exclaimed!

Geoffrey looked at them surprised. "You know what this is?" he asked.

"Talk later." Zidane said as he turned back to his foe.

"Lets get 'em!" Asbel said as he charged at his target.

Geoffrey nodded as he too ran towards his chosen target. In battle, thosewith a similar goal against the same adversaries needed not conversation to communicate. All that was needed was action.

XXX===============XXX

"You were waiting for me?" Geoffrey asked the monkey-tailed Genime after the brief fight was over.

Zidane nidded in confirmation. "Yup, and you sure took your timearriving, you know! I've been waiting here in this world for days!" This caused Geoffrey to look downward slightly as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that."

Zidane just patted Geoffrey's shoulder, causing the said boy to look into reassuring eyes that delivered an 'apology accepted' look. Zidane's companion then decided to speak up to defuse the tension he was picking up. "You're pretty good with that thing." Asbel noted with a grin.

The change in topic perked Geoffrey right back up instantaneously, which everyone watched his change in emotional states with amusement. "Thanks. I practiced swordplay with my friends all the time, so I picked up several thing along the way." Geoffrey said happily.

As the others got aquainted with Geoffrey's multi-personas, one of his guardians decided to get back on track. "So, where are we headed?" Kero asked.

"We're heading for Meltokio, the capital city of the Tetheallan people." Zidane explained. "Everyone is gathering there to meet you and discuss how to handle the situation."

"I see." Geoffrey said, wondering what Tethealla was but decided to ask later as they stopped in front of several portable planes. "What are these?"

"They're Rheards." Asbel replied as he mounted one. "It would take hours to get there on foot, so we tracel around Aselia on Rheards for faster means of transportation."

"Choose one amd we'll show you how they work. It's easy!" Zidane said as he too hopped onto a Rheard.

"If you're sure..." Geoffrey said uncertainly as he mounted one himself.

"Yue and I will fly beside you three." Kero said as he spread his wings and flew upward closely followed by Yue.

"Alright let's go!" Zidane called out as the Rheards blasted off.

"GAAAH!" Geoffrey said as the wind hit his face in great force as he shot forward.

"You okay over there?" Asbel called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but how do I slow down?" Geoffrey asked.

"The levers in the middle control the velocity at which your Rheard is at." Zidane called out in explanation. "Move it up to increase amd down to decrease speed."

Geoffrey complied ajd lowered the lever and the Rheard immediately slowed down, allowing Zidane, Asbel, Kero, and Yue to catch up.

"Good time we stopped when we did." Kero commented as he looked to their right. " 'Cause I sense a Sakura Card nearby."

"A what?" Zidane and Asbel asked simultaneously in confusion.

"Short story, it's part of the reason I'm traveling between worlds." Geoffrey said to them as he looked in the direction Kero was. "Where is it?"

"Over ther- " Kero started but was cut off as a great gust of wind blew theough the area.

"Where'd this wind storm come from!?" Asbel asked as je held onto his Rheard.

To answer his question, a large bird flew above them slowly, each flap of its wings releasing a powerful wind current. It stopped about twenty meters ahead of the flying quintet amd glamced over in Geoffrey's direction.

"I believe it knows you are the cardcaptoe, Geoffrey." Yue noted.

"What gave that away, the fact I'm a Keyblade wielder or the fact my Keyblade looks like the Star Staff your old Mistress had?" Geoffrey asked dryly, his voice dripoing with sarcasm, then switched over to his comical voice. "I wonder how vig the egg was that guy came from..." Everyone else just sweatdropped.

"Enough! We have to seal it! That's The Fly Card." Kero said.

"I think that's pretty obvios! Guess its just stretching its wings after so long in Card Form... Can you guys distract it while I get in close?" Geoffreya sked the other two warriors on Rheards.

"We'll try." they responded in unison.

Kero looked excited as they posotioned themselves for midair combat. "Alright! It's time for Cardcaptor Geoffrey's debut battle!" He cried out cheerfully.

"Eh?" Was Geoffrey's plain reply as he stopped his Rheard in midair beside Zidane and Asbel's. Then he quickly readied himself by standing up onnits center, making sure he wouldn't fall. Kero ajd Yue flew close by for precautions.

"Go!" Geoffrey called out to the fighters.

"So, shall we get started?" Zidane asked Asbel as he charged at The Fly.

"We will survive!" Asbel shouted as he too charged.

"Take that!" Zidane yelled as he shot tornadoes around The Fly initiating Shift Break.

"Demon Fang!" Asbel shouted in reply while sending a small ki wave from his sword at The Fly.

Both attacks made contact with The Fly, but only seemed to infuriate it rather than weaken it, because it retaliated by flapping its wings hard, sending a vicious windstorm at its attackers. Zidane and Asbel were sent flying backwards, but managed to cling on to their Rheards.

Geoffrey rode his Rheard behind The Fly during all this, followed his instincts and pulled The Windy from the Card Subspace holder Kero had taught him and held his Keyblade in a ready stance as he tossed The Windy into the air.

"Wind, bind thy foe before me so I may seal its powers. WINDY!" he shouted the last word as he struckmthe card with the Keyblade, summoning forth a yellow woman that looked like a fairy with wings. The Windy stood airborne for a second before moving towards The Fly amd surrounding its wings in what resembled chains made of wind. The Fly couldn't remain in the air with its wings binded by the wind chains, so it fellmto the geound below.

Geoffrey and his four compqnions chased after The Fly and met it on the ground where it was struggling to free itself from the wind bindings in vain. Kero nodded in approvql and turned to Geoffrey. "Seal it quickly." he directed.

Geoffrey nodded in understanding as a capture phrase flowed into his mind. He walked up to the still struggling Rly and raised the Keyblade over his head. "Return to the form you were meant to be in, SAKURA CARD!" As he said the last two words je brought the Keyblade down and aimed it at The Fly, which conjured up a glowing card a the Keyblade's head, absorbing the struggling bird into it. Once the Card was sealed, both The Fly and Windy Cards flew to Geoffrey's waiting outstretched left hand. He then got a pen out of subspace and signed his name on both cards as Kero had insteucted him. The two cards then flew and disappeared into hus Keyblade with a small ripple of light.

Zidane and Asbel ran up to the cardcaptor/Keyblade wielder and looked at the Cards he held. "That was the giant bird that caused us so much trouble?" Asbel asked in an annoyed voice.

"It wasn't that bad." Zidane commented, but also in a somewhat irritated tone.

Kero and Yue landed beside them at that moment, and Kero walked up to Geoffrey with a puzzled face. "How did you know to use The Windy Card on The Fly? We didn't get a chance to give you tips or anything."

Geoffrey just shrugged his shoulders. "The Fly and at the Windy seemed related since they both use wind magic, so I just thought Windy could overpower Fly, so I just reacted on instinct." Was his usual plain reply. Kero just looked on in shock, whereas Yue had an intrigued expression on his.

"Anyways..." Geoffrey daid as he stored the two cards and turned to the bickering pair. "I got what we needed, so let's go."

The others nodded and everyone hopped back on their Rheards and redirected them for a course towards Meltokio. It was then, that Geoffrey finally took notice of something on Kero's head. "Kero, just what is that on your head?"

Kero looked over at him as they flew and grinned. "Why, it's a camera to chronologue your adventures, Cardcaptor Geoffrey!" He happily replied.

"SAY WHAT?! Gimme that camera! Where'd that thing even come from anyway?!" Geoffrey roared as he chased down the lion beast in a game of tag.

"Oh yeash! And we'll have to come up with a pose for you as well! A cardcaptor must have a signature pose!" Kero quipped as he flew around Geoffrey's attempts to swipe his camera off his head.

"Like hell I will! I ain't a magical girl, so there's no way in hell I'm gonna pose for your sick movie!" Geoffrey shouted as he swiped at Kero's head again.

"Excellent! We'll begin training right away!"

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Meanwhile as they all flew towards their destination while still bickering amd dodging the other, their other three companions continued to followthem, each with a different mindset; an amused Zidane, laughing Asbel, and a sighing Yue shaking his head side to side.

"Just why are you recording me in the first place?!"

"It's my hobby!"

"You're SO gonna get it when I get my hands on you!"

'sigh...'

XXX===============XXX

Ten minutes later the five fliers landed on the outskirts of the Tetheallan capital, only to find citizens fleeing the city gates as they were being sirected towards their evacuation shelters. Zidane and Asbel ran into the city without warning, with Geoffrey, Kero, and Yue in close pirsuit.

It didn't take them long to find the source of all the commotion. IT found ThEM.

In the city's main plaza, a battle was raging between a black tall creature wielding large swords. Scratch that, there were FIVE of them, each one paired up fighting a one-on-one battle against Lloyd, Emil, Regal, Zelos, and Genis. Colette, Marta, and Raine were off to the side healing their friends and casting spells at the sword monsters.

The one Emil was fighting was the most difficult, for it wielded only a sword unlike its comrades, but this one's sword had a hilt and hand-guard with a winged emblem that looked identical to the one one on Geoffrey's Keyblade, along with a slim steel blade that ended in a diamond tip. As Geoffrey's group entered the fray, smaller black creatures spawned in the area amd the taller one turned their attention in Geoffrey's direction.

"Looks like the Heartless like you, Geoffrey." Asbel snickered as he drew his sword.

"Heartless?" Geoffrey blinked in puzzlement at the strange name until understanding hit him. "OH! Ya mean those guys? So that's what they're called..."

"You've been fighting them without knowing what they were?!" Zidane asked in disbelief.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Geoffrey protested. "Yuko didn't tell me anything about them and THEY also didn't mention squat." He jabbed his left thumb in Kero and Yue's direction, whom each turned away whistling and feigned innocene respectfully. Geofffrey glared daggers at them as he scowled at their behavior.

Yue then decided to defuse the tension between the three of them by getting to the point. "Geoffrey, use that watch Yuko gave you to analyze those Heartless over there." He instructed while jabbing his thumb in the Heartless' direction.

Geoffrey nodded and aimed the watch on his left wrist at his targets. A holographic screen appeared above the watch's surface moments later with several lines of data displayed on it. He read what he saw aloud for all nearby to hear. "Looks like these guys are called Invisibles... Pure-blooded Heartless? Dunno what that means... vulnerable to Light attacks... second to strongest type of Heartless?! I can't deal with that yet!" he whined as the holo display vanished.

Llyod, who was the nearest person called out to Geoffrey. "We'll back you guys up then. What Artes do you know?" he asked as he repeled one of the Invisible's sword slashes with his two long swords.

Geoffrey just gave a blank look and replied just as cluelessly with noticable uncertainty. "Um... What's an 'Arte'?" he asked sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head again.

Everyone from the Tales game series facefaulted upon hearing this, and Zidane just gave him a weird look. Kero had his head down, shaking it all the while. Yue merely facepalmed himself. The only one who was unaffected was Colette.

"Don't worry Keyblade-san!" the blonde girl happily said, drawing Geoffrey's attention. "We'll teach you everything you'll need to know!"

Geoffrey gave Sylvarant's Chosen a weak smile. "Thanks Nee-chan." Colette simply beamed happily at the nickname.

The three Invisibles then lifted off into the air and left the city limits. Everyone watched andgave chaseas the three Heartless left Meltokio entirely to another area.

"We gotta catch them!" Emil said in a panic.

Geoffrey acted again without thinking and twirled his Keyblade around before striking a pose. "FLY!" he called out, summoning The Fly's wings on hus back. As he took to the air after the Heartless, Kero and Yue also went airborne after their new charge.

Zidane ran towards the nearest Rheard and hopped on, thus also giving chase after the party. Many of the Symphonia Crew decided to stay behind, but Emil and Lloyd decided to join up after convincing their girlfriends to watch over Meltokio.

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: TRAVERSE TOWN

Sora walked out of the Accessory Shop in the First District, thoroghly exhausted from having to fight so many of thise minsters (He still doesn't know what they are), amd still perplexed that he was in another world. That though was low on his priority list though, for the safety of his friends Riku and Kairi were weighing on his mind more. He was brought out of hus musing though when a voice spoke out from around the corner that made him turn around.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

As Sora turned to see the soeaker, he saw a man with long brown hair, black gloves, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, a white undershirt, and a short black short-sleeved jacket.

"Who are you?" demanded Sora, who was very on edge.

The strange man ignored him and continued his minologue. "And they'll keep onncoming at ypu, as long as you continue to weild the Keyblade." He said as he pointed at the Kingdom Key Keyblade in Sora's right hand to prove his point.

The stranger then rubbed the side of his head as if trying to rid himself of an oncoming headache as he continued on. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He complqined loudly enough to make it sound like he was whining.

"HEY! What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Sora angrily demanded, thoroghly feeling insulted.

The man ignored yet again as he advanced on Sora. "Nevermind. Now, let's see that Keyblade..." He began to stretch out hus right hand to take the Keyblade, but Sora leaped back and got into a fighting stance.

"What?! There's no way you're getting this!" Sora shot back, ready to strike.

"All right, then have it your way." The man said as he lifted at sword that seemed to have a built-in gun onto his shoulder as he too got into a fighting stance of his own.

Sora ran at the stranger, deflecting the fireball that was shot at him and managed to land three strikes before he was sent flying backwards by a swhg from the man's own attack.

This didn't stop Sora though, for he simply charged again, but thus time evaded a slash and rolled behind his opponent and landed two more solid hits before he was again repelled.

The battle went on like this for at least five minutes before Sora was tired. He managed to hold off the stranger, but it took everything he had. By the time he managed to get the guy to hus knees, Sora was delirious with total exhaustion. "Heh heh... Now... you're... gonna... you're gonna..." 'THUD!' Were hus last words before he collapsed on hus back and passed out.

The man lifted himself off the ground and dusted himself off as a fenale voice called out to him feom behind.

"Aw... You're slipping, Leon."

'Leon' turned around to see a girl he knew quite well dressed in a ninja uniform. She was smirking at him with her hands on her hips as she looked at the aftermath of the battlefield. Leon shook off the damage had done to him and responded in a calm voice. "I went easy on him."

"Suuurrreee you did." The ninja girl giggled.

"Whatever." Leon said as he turned his attention to the passed oit Sora on the ground. "Looks like things are worse than we thought, a LOT worse." Both he and his female companion took that moment to gaze at the Keyblade Sora was still holding in hus right hand.

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: ASELIA

Lloyd, Emil, and Zidane (all on Rheards) had caught up the three winged trio and were flying in a six-man straight line formation. The three Invisible Heartless were in sight and seemed to be making their descent.

"Where are they landing?" Emil asked.

Lloyd grimaced as he recognized the location. "On the outskirts of Iselia, it seems." he bitterly said.

"We gotta stop them before they cause damage to the village!" Zidane said on the Rheard beside the dual swordsman.

"How?" Geoffrey called out from the center of the formation. "ado any of you know any long range attacks?"

The three veteran swordsman looked at each other, theirexpressions mimicking the other, clearly saying 'Not me'. Geoffrey groaned as he recognized the look, but Kero remained positive.

"Yue! Distract them whike ai teach Geoffrey some of hus new abilities." he said to his fellow guardian, who nodded and shot his lunar arrows at the three Heartless. The three targets stopped their advance on Iselia and began ro attack Yue, who fended them off with ease. Kero turned to Geoffrey and began his explanation.

"As a Keyblade weilder, Geoffrey, you are able to access a large quanity of abilities no ome elsecan accumulate due to a Keyblade user's ability to travel to other worlds, Thus, it stands to reason for you to be able to use a wide variety of abilities, offensive and defensive. For now, lets try a basic soell. Focus your power into the tip of the Keyblade and imagine burning yourtsrget using a Fire spell." Kero directed.

Geoffrey nodded, closed his eyes, and imagined the scenario in his mind. Ss he dis, he failed to notice the amount of magical energies amd mana gathering at his Keyblade's tip. Kero's eyes widened at how fast Geoffrey was performing the task and at how much power he was gathering.

When Geoffrey felt he had gathered enough power, he opened his eyes and aimed his Keyblade at the Invisible holding The Sword and shouted out, "FIRE!"

A large fireball the size of a basketball shot from the Keyblade's tip, the shockwave of the blast's release causing Geoffrey to backflip in midair, and rocketed straight at the intended target. The Fire spell hit the Invisible with a loud BANG just as Yue shot an arrow theough all three Heartless at once. Lloyd, Emil, and Zidane leaped off their Rheards and performed a Psi Tempest, Heavenly Tempest, and Grand Lethal respectively, thus finishing off the three pests.

As the three Heartless vanished in a puff of black smoke, The Swordwas released and fell towards the ground.

Kero helped a panting Geoffrey, who was drained from using too much energy in his spell, to where The Sword had fallen with the other four following closely behind.

As they landed on the grassy geound outside the cillage, it was Zidane who spotted their prize. "There it is!" he said, pointing at where The Sword had landed, leaning on the side of the fillage gate.

"Seal it, Geoffrey." Yue said.

Geoffrey nodded tiredly as he walked up to The Sword and raised the Keyblade above his head. "Return to the form you were mrant to be in, SAKURA CARD!" with the last word he struck his Keyblade down pointed at The Sword, thus creating a card of light that absorbed The Sword into in streams of light. Once sealed, the carf flew over to Geoffrey and vanished in a ripple of light as it entered his Keyblade.

XXX===============XXX

Geoffrey was snoring gently as he rode on Kero's back, having fallen unconscious soon after sealing The Sword. Yue flew beside Kero as the other three roseatop their Rheards back to Meltolio.

They were just about five minutes from the city when Colette flew up to them, her angel wings fully spread with a concerned look on her face that Lloyd immediately knew meant bad news.

"What's wrong, Colette?" The spiked hair swordsman asked her.

Colette calmed herself before answering. "We managed to stablize Meltokio with help from the Neo-Vanguard, but more trouble came up over in Ozette. Presea, Regal, Marta, Zelos, and Raine went to assist the Neo-Vanguard stationed there, but according to reports the Heartless there are summoning more monsters to aid them in the attack!"

Everyone had paled at hearing this, but Geoffrey, whom had just woken up, gave the blonde girl an intrigued look. "Do you know how the new monsters were summoned?" he asked.

Colette nodded. "According to Marta who just got back about ten minutes afo, there were three of these Heartless, each one with a strange machine on their left arms with what looked adeck of cards in them. They would draw cards and place them onto the machine, then monsters appeared out of nowhere and attacked!"

"Duel Monsters." Geoffrey whispered.

Emil turned ro face the raven-haired Keyblade wielder as he noved into a sitting position on Kero's back. "You know what's going on?"

Geoffrey nodded. "I do. If I'm right, we better get there fast. You guys lead the way to this Ozette and we'll follow." Geoffrey hopped off Kero's back and brought out The Fly once more.

Colette happily clapped her hands together as she turned towards their destination's direction. "Then let's go, Key-kun!"

All present males sweatdropped at this, realizing introductions hadn't even been made yet amongst mist of them. Geoffrey was just bearing hus head against hus Keyblade as he flew behind Colette as she hummed an unknown tune. Everyone else closely followed thwm, all still with large sweatdrops. Several Heartless groups spawned in tye air ss they flew, but they were easibly disposed of.

XXX===============XXX

Colette lead Geoffrey and company to the outside of aozette, a village that had been slowly recovering from lack of residents and bad reputations over the years. As they landed, the sounds of battle were easily heard from within the small village.

As the new arrivals ran into the village, Geoffrey quickly spotted the three Heartless and directed his analyzer watch at them. After a second of scanning the three Heartless, the holo display appeared, displaying the data on them.

"Let's see... Nep-Shadows... Pure-blood, STILL don't know what that means... weak to light... nothing on wummoning more momsters... HuH?!" It was then he spotted the 'machines' Colette had mentioned that wrre positioned on each of the three Neo-Shadow's left arm. "Duel Disksa," he exclaimed as he pointed at them.

Kero gave his charge an inteigued glance. "You know what those are?"

"Sure do!" Geoffrey excitely replied ss he pulled out his capsulecase feom subspace and popped one of them open. Once the smoke cleared, he latched hus own Duel Disk on his left arm, set his Deck into the slot, amd ran towards the three Neo-Shadows. "Hey, yellow-eyes! apick on someone who can Duel why don'tcha?!"

THAT got the Heartless' attention, for all three called back their minsters and turned to face Geoffrey, each one lifting their Duel Disks to chest level in a ready stance.

"He's gonna take 'em on three to one?! Is he mad?!" Zidane exclaimed.

Geoffrey heard this and geinned, widely at that. He reached into his subspace and pulled out two cards and held them above his head as he called oiut, "Help me out here, Kaibaman! Skilled zdark Magician!"

The two cards he held exploded in flashes of light, a burst ofenergy bursting forth from each one and materializing into a form. Within seconds, two figures stood beside Geoffrey, one at each side.

One was a tall man at least a foot above Geoffrey who wore a white business suir with a strange helmet covering his head, with a smug look of confidence on his face. The other was around Geoffrey's height, wore a purple cloak with three orbs on the front of them and held a staff at his side.

"Who are they?" Enil cautiously asked as he and the others approached.

Geoffrey just smiled at his companions. These two are known as Kaibaman..." he jabbed his right thumb at the tall one. "...and Skilled Dark Magician." he jabbed his thumb at the other man. "They're Duel Spirits friends of mine I call on every now and then to practice my Dueling skills."

"Which you STILL need to improve on, Geoffrey." Kaibaman mock-snorted,

"Indeed, you still have much to lesrn, old friend." Skilled Dark Magician said in agreement with his fellow spirit in a similar playful manner.

"Hey! I'm niot THAT bad ya know!" Geoffrey mock-whined, not able to conceal the grin on his face from forming. He then got serious. "Anyways, guys. As you probably saw from the Spirit World, thses are Heartless that apparently know how to Duel. Don't know how and don't care. ai'll take the middle guy. K, you take the left. Dm, you got the right. Don't hold back."

"As if." Kaibaman snorted for real this time.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Skilled adark Magician replied.

Geoffrey grinned at his friends and turned around to face the others. "You guys might wanna take afew steps badk. Duels can get rather messy, so I recommend a safe distance just in case."

The others nodded and stepped back. acolette then noticed Presea and the otheres sprawled on the ground in a nearby area and ran over to help. Lloyd and zenil joined her ss Kero and Yue stayed behind to watch the Duels.

XXX===============XXX

Geoffrey readied his Duel Disk and faced his opponent. "Alright, Heartless. Let's Duel!" he shouted out.

"FIGHT..."

"Don't talk much do ya?" he rpsaid with a sweatdrop,

...

DUEL: GEOFFREY: 4000 LP (VS) DUELING HEARTLESS A: 4000 LP

...

Geoffrey looked at his Duel Disk. "EH!? Only 4000 Life Points? Guess the rules outside my worldare different. Oh well. Ore no turn, draw! I Normal Summon Luster Dragon in Attack mode!"

Luster Dragon [LV4/WIND/Dragon/1900/1200]

"Next I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"DRAW..." came the Heartless's whispered response.

~~~~~ Turn 02: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geoffrey: 4000 LP

D-Heartless A: 4000 LP

: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SPELL CARD... FISSURE... DESTROY..."

"Well this bites." Geoffrwy muttered as his monster was destroyed since it had the lowest ATK points.

"SUMMON... DOUBLE COSTON... ATTACK... "

Double Coston [LV4/DARK/Zombie/Effect/1700/1650]

"SPELL... DOUBLE SUMMON... TRIBUTE... DARK HORUS... ATTACK..."

Dark Horus [LV8/DARK/Dragon/Effect/3000/1800]

"Just lovely..." Geoffrey groaned.

"EQUIP... AXE OF DESPAIR... ATTACK... UP... 1000..." [DH ATK 3000 to 4000]

"Uh-Oh..." Geoffrey's eyes widened.

"DIRECT ATTACK..."

"Trap card activate!" Geoffrey yelled as he revealed one of his set cards. "My counter trap. card, Negate Attack! As the name implies, it negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase of this turn."

"END... "

"Whew..." Geoffrey sighed in relief, as did everyone else in the vicinity. "athat was WAY too close for it's time to go crazy! Draw!"

~~~~~ Turn 03: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geoffrey: 4000 LP

D-Heartless A: 4000 LP

: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I play the Lightning Vortex Spell Card, so by discarding a card from my hand, all face-up monsters you control are destroyed! Next I'll activate my Monster Reborn Spell Card to revive your Dark Horus on my side of the field.

Dark Horus [LV8/DARK/Dragon/Effect/3000/1800

"Next I'll reveal my continuous trap card- Call of the Haunted, which lets me revive a monster from my Graveyard in Attack mode, so I ressurect Dragunity Phalanx in Attack mode.

Dragunity Phalanx [LV2/WIND/Dragon/Tuner/1000/1000]

"I'll now tune Level 8 Dark Horus with Level 2 Dragunity Phalanx. ENERGIES OF HELLFIRE UNIFY TO FORM AN INFERNO OF IMMENSE POWER. MAY OUR HEARTS UNITE WITH THE STARS ABOVE! SHINKURO SHOUKAN! COME FORTH, TRIDENT DRAGON in Attack Mode!

Trident Dragon [LV10/FIRE/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/3000/3000]

"Trident's effect activates upon his summoning, destroying up to two cards I control, so I destroy my lingering Call of the Haunted. Trident Dragon now gains one additional attack for this turn's Battle Phase! Go! Attack the Heartless directly with Double Trident Blaze!"

"NOOOOOOO!" The Heartless screamed as it dissentegrated into a cloud of darkness. [DHA LP 4000 to 0000]

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Final Duel Results Turn 03:

Geoffrey: 4000 LP

D-Heartless A: 0000 LP

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Geoffrey watched in satisfaction as his Heartless opponent vanished in a puff ofdark smoke like the others, then turned to watch Kaibaman and Skilled Dark Magician finish their Duels. It was then he saw a flicker of light from behind the area the three Neo-Shadows had positioned themselves. As the flicker of light was gone too fast for him to register, Geoffrey turned back to the Duel, where he witnessed something in Kaibaman's Duel that he had never seen before.

XXX===============XXX

Meanwhile, Kaibaman was ready for his opponent, as both readied their firsts hands ajd their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

...

DUEL: KAIBAMAN: 4000 LP (VS) DUELING HEARTLESS B: 4000 LP

...

"I'll go first, I draw!" Kaibaman declared as he drew his first card. "I'll start with the Cards of Consonance spell card, which allows me to draw two cards from my Deck as long as I discard a Dragon-type Tuner monster with 1000 or leass ATK points from my hand. So I discard The White Stone of Legend from my hand to draw twice. White Stone's effect activates when it's sent to the Graveyard, allowing me to add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck to my hand. But it won't stay there long because I'm activating the Trade-In spell card, which also allows me to draw two cards, as long as I discard a Level 8 monster from my hand. So I again draw twice by discarding the Blue-Eyes I justadded to my hand. Excellent. I Normal Summon Shining Angel in Attack mode.

Shining Angel [LV4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/1400/0800]

"I'll then end my turn with three cards face-down on the field."

"DRAW..." came the low voice from Heartless B.

~~~~~ Turn 02: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaibaman: 4000 LP

D-Heartless B: 4000 LP

: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SPELL... PAINFUL CHOICE... CHOOSE..."

Five card holograms appeared before Kaibaman, each one a monster card. They were Double Coston, Dark Grepher, Necro Gardna, Darklord Zerato, and Vorse Raider. Kaibaman knew Painful Choice allows the user to select five cards from their Deck amd let their opponent decide which card gets added to his/her hand while the other four are sent to the Graveyard. The five choices weren't that great, so it was obvious this Heartless WANTED his cards in the Graveyard, so it didn't matter which card Kaibaman chose in the end.

"I choose Necro Gardna." He finally declared after a minute.

"SPELL...DARK WORLD DEALINGS... BOTH DRAW ONE... DISCARD ONE..."

Kaibaman did sp, still wary of his opponent's strategy.

"FIVE DARK IN GRAVE... SPECIAL... THE DARK CREATOR... DEFENSE..."

The Dark Creator [LV8/DARK/Thunder/Effect/2300/3000]

"Hmmm... This could be interesting..." Kaibaman muttered to himself.

"EFFECT... BANISH ONE DARK... SPECIAL... DARKLORD ZERATO... ATTACK..."

Darklord Zerato [LV8/DARK/Fiend/Effect/2800/2300]

"Uh-Oh." Noted a now sweating Kaibaman.

"THREE DARK IN GRAVE... SPECIAL... DARK ARMED DRAGON... ATTACK..."

Dark Armed Dragon [LV7/DARK/Dragon/Effect/2800/1000]

Kaibaman was REALLY sweating bullets now (on the outside, it WAS a sunny day).

"NORMAL... DARK CRUSADER... ATTACK..."

Dark Crusader [LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/1600/0200]

"EFFECT..."

Kabaman had seen enough so he decided NOW was the time to trigger his face-down card. "Continuous trap activate- Shadow Imprisoning Mirror! As long as this card remains active, the effects of all DARK attribute momsters are negated!"

"DARK CRUSADER... ATTACK... SHINING ANGEL..." [Kaibaman LP 4000 to 3800]

Kaibaman now had a wide smirk on his face. "Shining Angel's effect activates when it's destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, allowing me to Special Summon a LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK points from my Deck in Attack mode, so I call forth Maiden With Eyes of Blue."

Maiden With Eyes of Blue [LV1/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Tuner/0000/0000]

"DARK ARMED DRAGON... ATTACK... MAIDEN WITH EYES OF BLUE..."

Kaibaman couldn't help but grin evilly at this point. "Maiden's effect activates when she's targeted for an attack, allowing me to negate that attack, change her to Defense mode, and Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Sp I'm Special Summoning the Blue-Eyes from my Graveyard in Atrack mode."

Blue-Eyes White Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon3000/2500]

"Next I activate my trap card- UrgentTuning, which allows me to Synchro Summon during either player's Battle Phase. So I'm tuning my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon with my Level 1 Maiden With Eyes of Blue. SHINKURO SHOUKAN! AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON in Defense mode!"

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon [LV9/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500/3000]

"SET ONE... END..." the Heartless muttered lowly.

Kaibaman was REALLY grinning now. "Then I draw!"

~~~~~ Turn 03: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaibaman: 3800 LP

D-Heartless B: 4000 LP

: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaibaman looked at his hand, and couldn't stop himself from laughing maniacally like a madman, thus earning him looks feom everyone in the vicinity. "Azure-Eyes' effect activates during the Standy Phase of my turn, allowing me to Special Summon a Normal Dragon-type monster from my Graveyard, so I ressurect my Blue-Eyes White Dragon once more in Attack Mode!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000/2500]

"I'll then switch Azure-Eyes to Attack mode. Then I'll activate my Burst Stream of Destruction spell card, so since I control a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, all monsters you control are destroyed. Next I'll activate my White Elephant's Gift spell card, so by sending a Non-Effect monster, like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my field to the Graveyard, I can draw two more cards from my Deck."

"Just how many cards can he draw?" Zidane pondered aloud. Kaibaman ignored the comment though.

"I then activate my Dragon Shrine spell card, which allows me to select a Dragon-type monster from my Deck and send it to the Graveyard, and if that monster was a Normal momster, I can send another Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard, so I'm sending two Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my Deck to the Graveyard. Next I'm activating the Dragon's Mirror spell card, which allows me to Special Summon a Dragon-type Fusion monster from my Extra Deck by banishing the required material monsters from my field and Graveyard. I banish all three Blue-Eyes WhiteDragons from my Graveyard. YUUGOU SHOUKAN! BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON in Attack mode!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon [LV12/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion/4500/3800]

"Oh, Seto Kaiba would be proud if he were watching this Duel." Kero noted as Yue nodded in agreement.

"Then, I'm activating my last face-down card, the trap Return from the Different Dimension. So by paying half my Life Points, we can both Special Summon as many banished monsters as we can. [Kaibaman LP 3800 to 1900] So I return all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the field in Attack mode!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (x3) [LV8/LIGHT/Dragon/3000/2500]

"SPECIAL... DOUBLE COSTON... DEFENSE..."

Double Coston [LV4/DARK/Zombie/Effect/1700/1650]

"I could finish you off now, but I want to improvise. I overlay two of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons. WITH THESE TWO LEGENDARY DRAGONS, I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK! EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN! APPEAR, HIERATIC SUN DRAGON OF HELIOPOLIS in Attack mode!"

Hieratic Sun Drago of Hieropolis [RK8/LIGHT/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/3000/2400/OU: 2]

Geoffrey, whom had just finished his own Duel, saw the Xyz Summon and now had his jaw gaping open widely on the ground, all the while staring with eyes the size of dinner plates at the spetacle he had just witnessed. "What the hell is an Xyz Summon?!" He nearly shouted in confusion.

Kaibaman merely shrugged his shoulders. "When a player controls two or more face-up momsters with the same Level, s/he can place the monsters on top of each other ajd zspecial Summon an Xyz monster from his/her Extra Deck whose Rank equals to Levels of the used Overlay Unit monsters, otherwise known as Xyz Materials, and place the summoned Xyz monster on top of the material momsters. Moving on, I now activate Sun Dragon's effect, so by using one of his Overlay Units, I can Tribute any number of monsters from my hand and/or side of the field to destroy the same number of cards on the field once per turn. So I discard Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand to destroy your Double Coston. I then play the spell Card of Sanctity, which allows both players to draw until we each hold six cards in our hands."

"That Heartless is a goner at this point." Geoffrey sniggered from the sidelines.

"I now play Stamping Destruction, so since I control a Dragon-type momster I can destroy your face-down card and slam you with 500 points of damage. [DHB LP 4000 to 3500] Next up, by sacrificing Ultimate Dragon, I can Special Summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon from my hand in Attack mode!"

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon [LV10/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/3000/2500]

"He gains 300 ATK points for every Dragon-type monster in my Graveyard, so his ATK rises to 3900, but will be lowered to 3600 when I activate The spell card- Silver's Cry, allowing me to Special Summon a Dragon-type Normal monster from my Graveyard, so I revive the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon from my Graveyard in Attack mode!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon [LV12/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion/4500/3800]

"I then the spell Dragon Heart, which will increae Shining Dragon's ATK by 1000 by sending three Dragons from my Deck to the Graveyard, but with three more Dragons there, Shining Dragon gains 900 more ATK points, for a grand total of 5500 ATK points."

"Oh boy..." Zidane muttered.

"Finally, I equip Shining Dragon with two United We Stand spell cards. So he nowgains 800 ATK points for every face-up monster I control. Since I control five he gains 4000 ATK, for each equip spell, so his ATK rises up to 13,500. All monsters, attack the Heartless directly with Silver Neutron Blast, Neutron Blast, Shining Neutron Blast, White Lightning, and Sun Lord Surge, for a grand total of 27,200 points of battle damage!"

"NECRO GARDNA... EFFECT... BANISH... NEGATE..."

Kaibaman smirked. "It doesn't matter which attack you negate. Your Life Points are still going to be reduced to zero regardless of which attack is negated. Finish him off my dragons!"

"NOOOOOOO!" The Heartless made its last sounds as it vanished. [DHB LP 3500 to 0000]

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Final Duel Results Turn 03:

Kaibaman: 1900 LP

D-Heartless B: 0000 LP

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Geoffrey watched in satisfaction as the Heartless vanished in a dark puff of smoke, but he had a LARGE sweatdrop on the back of his head. "Wasn't that a bit over the top there, Kaibaman?" He asked warily, not wanting to anger the insanely powerful Duel Spirit if he could help it.

Kaibaman casually shrugged his shoulders again as if his Dueling was an every day ocurrance and walked back to Geoffrey's side. "YOU'RE said not to hold back, so I didn't. Call me again if you need any more assistance." Was all he said as he returned to his Card Form in Geoffrey's card storage subspace pocket. Everyone else who had seen the Duel ALL had large sweatdrops on their heads at this point amd were keeping their distance from the place where the power hungry Duel Spirit had been previously standing in fear he would come back out amd request to Duel THEM next.

Geoffrey then saw another flicker of light from behind the area the Heartless had stood. Kero noticed as well, but decided not to say anything as the feeling wasn't strong enough to conclude anything, so the both of them turned to watch the last occurring Duel. By niw, everyone left in Ozette had gathered to watch.

XXX===============XXX

...

DUEL: SKILLED DARK MAGICIAN: 4000 LP (VS) DUELING HEARTLESS C: 4000 LP

...

"I'll start off, draw! I Normal Summon Mystical Elf in Defense mode.

Mystical Elf [LV4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/0800/2000]

"Next I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards from my Deck so long as I discard two. I set two cards face-down and end my turn.

"DRAW..."

~~~~~ Turn 02: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skilled DM: 4000 LP

D-aheartless C: 4000 LP

: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SPELL... ALLURE OF DARKNESS... DRAW TWO... BANISH ONE... SPELL TWO... DARK WORLD DEALINGS... BOTH DRAW ONE... BOTH DISCARD ONE... ANOTHER SPELL... DRAW AND DISCARD... NEXT... DISCARD... SPECIAL... DARK GREPHER... ATTACK... [LV4/1700/1600] THREE DARK GRAVE... SPECIAL... DARK ARMED DRAGON... ATTACK..."

Dark Armed Dragon [LV7/DARK/Dragon/Effect/2800/1000]

Skilled Dark Magician wasted no time reacting to the summoned monster. "Activate trap card- Dark Renewal! This card activates when you summon a monster, and allows me to Special Summon a Spellcaster-type monster from my Graveyard by sacrificing one of your monsters as well as one of mine. So I Tribute my Mystical Elf and your Dark Armed Dragon to ressurrect the Dark Magician in Attack mode!"

Dark Magician [LV7/DARK/Spellcaster/2500/2100]

NORMAL... DARK RESONATOR... DEFENSE..."

Dark Resonator [LV3/DARK/Fiend/Tuner/1300/0300]

"TUNE MONSTERS... SYNCHRO... DARK STRIKE FIGHTER... ATTACK...

Dark Strike Fighter [LV7/DARK/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2600/1800]

"ATTACK... DARK MAGICIAN..." The Heartless ordered his Dark Strike Fighter to strike out at SDM's monster, but he was ready.

"I reveal my other trap card- Mirror Force! This trap activates when you declare an attack ajd destroys all monsters you control in attack mode! You have no cards in your hand and on the field!"

"MONSTER EFFECT... GRAVE... HEARTLESS BEACON... DRAW TWO... HAND... BANISH SEVEN DARK... SPECIAL... RAINBOW DARK DRAGON... ATTACK..."

Rainbow Dark Dragon [LV10/DARK/Dragon/Effect/4000/0000]

"Uh-Oh." Geoffrey said.

"SPELL... LEVEL THUNDERSTORM... 200 DAMAGE PER LEVEL... 2000 DAMAGE..." [SKD LP 4000 to 2000]

"I activate the Damage Condenser trap card, which allows me to Special Summon a monster feom my Deck with ATK points equal to or less than the damage I took, so Special Summon the Dark Magician Girl in Attack mode!"

Dark Magician Girl [LV6/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2000/1700]

"END..."

Skilled Dark Magician continued to look up at the large dragon that was towering over him by at least three stories. He took a deep breath before composing himself. "It's back to me then, draw!"

~~~~~ Turn 03: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skilled DM: 2000 LP

D-Heartless C: 4000 LP

: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As SDM formed his strategy, Geoffrey finally noticed the flickers of light were NOT his imagination and turned to Kero. "What IS that over there?"

Kero flew into the air and looked at the site where the energy signal originated. He then saw what he had been getting faint readings of. "It's The Arrow Card, and it seems to be protected by The Shield Card!" he called out.

"The Heartless are protecting TWO Sakura Cards?! How?!" Geoffrey called back.

Kero landed lightly back next to Geoffrey. "I assume the Heartless found them first and used The Shield to create a barrier that would safeguard The Arrow for their own use. Niw that we've defeated two of them, the magic they used to creste The Shield has weakened. I'd say The Shield will weaken almost to sealing levels once the third Heartless is defeated."

Geoffrey nodded and turned to watch his second Duel Spirit's Duel. "zgo get 'im, SDM!" he shouted out, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as the others just sweatdropped at his behavior.

Skilled Dark Magician chuckled at his friend's antics as he glanced at his hand and nodded in approval as he came up with a plan. "I banish one LIGHT monster, Mystical Elf, and one DARK monster, Breaker the Magicial Warrior, from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning in Attack mode!"

Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning [LV8/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/3000/2500]

"Next I'll equip Blask Luster Soldier with the Mage Power spell card, so he gains 500 ATK points for every Spell and Trap card on my side of the field, like this card I'm setting. So BLS's ATK increases to 4000. To finish up I play the spell- Black Twin Burst, which increases Dark Magician's ATK points equal to Dark Magician Girl's ATK points, so Dark Magician's ATK points rise to 4,500!"

Geoffrey turned his attention from Kero to SDM's Duel, and watched in approval. 'Not bad.' were his thoughts.

"Go my two magicians! Attack Rainbow Dark Dragon with Black Twin Burst! [DHC LP 4000 to 3500] Finally, Black Luster Soldier, attack directly!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Was the cry of the third Heartless as it joined its companions. [DHC LP 3500 to 0000]

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Final Duel Results Turn

Skilled DM: 2000 LP

D-Heartless C: 0000 LP

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

As the last Heartless disappeared, the barrier surrounding The Arrow began to waver. Kero didn't miss a beat as he turned to Geoffrey and gave him the okay.

Geoffrey nodded back and again followed his instincts as he ran forward, summoning his Keyblade and pointing it at the flickering barrier. He then jumped as high as he could and prepared for a vertical downward slash as he called out, "SWORD!" Immediately his Keyblade transformed into the sword from of the Sword Card just as Geoffrey completed his slash.

The barrier around the palace shattered upon the completion of Geoffrey's attack. A spirit soon took form at the palace entrance, revealing itself to be a. Geoffrey snapped into action, running towards the card spirit as it ascended into the air and steadying his Keyblade whike pointing at the spirit.

"Return to the form you were meant to be in, SAKURA CARD!" As Geoffrey finished his twirl of the Keyblade and aimed it at the Shield Card, a card of energy manefested at its tip and proceeded to absorb the wayward card spirit into it in streams of light. Once completed, The Shield Card flew towards Geoffrey and was absorbed into his Keyblade like Windy, Fly, and Sword were.

XXX===============XXX

Once The Shield was sealed, Geoffrey joined the others in checking on the remaining villagers of Ozette with the assistance of zzidane and the zsymphonia crew. aonce done, they decided to head back to Meltokio and discuss matters with everyone else and the King. Before that, Kero reninded Geoffrey about zthe Arrow card amd they ran back to where it had been temporaily forgotten about.

As they neared the battle site it was then the normally calm Yue yelled out in warning. "LOOK OUT!"

A barrage of arrows showered down feom the sky at the group, causing everyone to scatter in all directions to avoid being skewered by the indane number of arrows that had been launched at them.

"Where'd THAT come from?!" Zidane practically shouted.

"Up there!" Kero called out, pointing his paw in the air.

Everyone looked into the sky whete Kero was pointing, to see a young girl waering a purple outfit with a basin-style hairstyle in two pigtails. Shewas carrying a short bow held in her left hand with her right hand readying another arrow for firing.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that's The Arrow Card's true form?" Geoffrey asked his two magic advisors as he and the others readied their own weapons.

"You got it in one, Geoffrey." Kero replied, not taking his eyes off The Arrow. "How it activated so quickly on its own though is another story."

"We'll ponder on that laeter! It's leaving Ozette to somewhere else!" Zidane called out.

"After it!" Geoffrey said as he, Kero, and Yue all spread their wings and took to the skies, with Zidane and the Symphonia crew following them on their Rheards.

"It's heading for Palmacosfa!" Faine announced from her Rheard, flying alongside Lloyd and Regal.

"The Arrow can be an agressive card at times!" Kero said as he flew next to Geoffrey. "It could a lot of damage if we're not careful!"

"Well I got a surprise for it then." Geoffrey replied with a gein on his face. "After the fight with Sword, ai've picked up a new idea I wanna try out."

Before Kero could question him, Geoffrey flew faster towards their target and closed hus eyes as he twirled his Keyblade in concentration. 'Wind, I asj thee to combine with the fire of my creation to unleash a new force!' With hus mental chanting completed, Geoffrey opened his eyes and finished twirling the Keyblade amd aimed it at The Arrow as he shouted, "INFERNAL CYCLONE!"

With that, a large tornado of wind with fire surrounding it erupted from the tip of Geoffrey's Keyblade and headed straight in The Arrow's directiom. Everyone watching was wither surprised that he manged to cast a spell without reciting an incantation aloud or by the fact Geoffrey just seemed to have combined The Windy with his recently lewrned Fire spell.

Regardless of thoughts, the attack manged to hit The Arrow from behind, thus bringing its attention fully onto Geoffrey. Ss the two hovered in midair facing one another, Kero and Yue made sure to keep the others away for their own safety.

After several minutes of stwring at each other and an unseen signal of the wind, the two flew at one another and betan to exchange blows.

The Arrow used its bow as its own weapon while Geoffrey swung his Keyblade around at it. After several collissions, the two separated and went into long-ranged attacks.

Of course, The Arrow began shooting a barrage of arrows at Goffrey, whom blocked them with The Shield and retaliated with his own volley of Fire spells, which were blocked by The Arrow with arrows (obviously).

"Geh, this could take forever!" Geoffrey whined ss he fired off another afire spell which was easily blocked by an arrow.

"We'll distract it while you focus on attacking!" Kero suggested as he and Yue got into midair battle stances, to which Geoffrey nodded in consent.

Kero flew at The Arrow and took a deep breath as he then unleashed a breath of fire at The Arrow, whereas Yue simply made his own bow and areow of light and shot it at their target. The Arrow had to fire arrows at them to repel the two attacks, which gave Geoffrey the opening he needed.

As his two guardians were fighting, Geoffrey again closed his eyes, but this time focused on another energy source he had been tapping for a while now but had been unable to use. Tapping into hus newfound knoweledge of hiw to cast magic, he applied it his new technique's source- Ki.

Once he felt he had gathered enough Ki for hus attack, Geoffrey took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and released the energy as he swung his akeyblade in The Arrow's direction. "DEMON FANG BARRAGE!"

As he swung his Keyblade left to right, seven quick cutting shockwaves of ki energy were released out from the Keyblade right towards The Arrow, hitting it the same time Kero and Yue's attacks impacted athe Arrow's arrows.

Thoroghly weakened by this point, The Arrow fell towards the ground in exhaustion with Geoffrey and co. in hot pursuit.

Not needing telling, Geoffrey twirled his Keyblade around as he chanted the sealing spell. "Return to the form you were meant to be in, SAKURA CARD," And like the others, The Arrow was absorbed in streams of light into a card then assimulated itself into the Keyblade like its four friends had.

Lloyd and the others flew up on their Rheards and called out, "Shall we head back to Meltokio then?" he asked.

Geoffrey nodded and followed the others back to the Tetheallan capital, all the while taking out any airborne Heartless that spawned with relative ease.

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: CLOW COUNTRY

In the ruins of a once great kingdom, a meeting between several observors of the battle Geoffrey had been partaking in was in session. Each member of the meeting was a villiqn, each from a different Anime World with his or her own agenda, but the same overall goal. They all sat around a circular table watching the finale of the battle they had sent their Heartless to, with disappointing results.

"That kid took out all three of my Heartless Duelists!" complained a tall man with long white hair wearing a well-maintained suit. "Alongside with two Duel Spirits no less! All the Heartless we're sending to Adelia are being defeated!"

"Such is the potential power of one born to a world such as Terra Terrace." said another voice, this one more calm yet frightening. "The Keyblade supplies him with greater strength not his own." The speaker was a tall green humanoid creature with an orifice-like mouth, a head with two portion sticking upward in a V-formation, and a long stinger tail.

"I say we turn him into a Heartless and be done with it. That would settle this problem fast enough if we rip his heart right out." sneered a sadistic half dragon prince sitting across from the green reptile.

"And the two winged guys are Guardians of the legendary Sakura Cards, once known as the Clow Cards. They could prove to be a bigger nuisance than the monkey guy. Too bad those Heartless couldn't retrieve the cards for us." noted a young man who wielded a large sword on his back. "They could be more trouble than the mutt I'm supposed to kill."

"Right, and they all appear to be better looking than you are." snickered another man, this wrapped head to toe in bandages that seemed to cover severe burns. This man wore a snirk that showed killing intent, as proven by the sword he kept fondling on his belt,

"Shut your trap you dried up mummy!" shouted the halberd wielder.

"ENOUGH!" All five other males present shut their mouths, not wanting to enrage the wrath of their leader, whom was a she. "The Keyblade has chosen him. We may be able to use him to our advantage, or maybe he shall fall prey to the darkness? Either way he will be quite useful to our plan..." The woman trailed off as she collected her thoughts, the other daring not to speak in fear of invoking her unwanted wrath.

"Besides..." she added with a smirk. "He has still but one more test to pass if he wishes to proceed to other worlds..."

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: TRAVERSE TOWN

~~~~~ (In An Alleyway Behind the Hotel) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donald and Goody had been walking around the Second District for some time now. They had been looking for either the 'key' King Mickey had mentioned or this 'Leon' guy they were supposed to ask for help. But without even knowing where to start, they had ended up walking around the whole district without a single lead.

Goody looked aeound the deserted back alley they were walking down with nervous eyes. "Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!"

Donald just snorted as he put on a brave bravado. "Ah, phooey! I'm not scared!" he declared confidently.

A hand placed on his shoulder just after that statement made him squawk loudly amd leap into the air behind his friend as a female voice spoke out.

"Excuse me, did the King send you?"

Goofy and Donald (still attatched to Goofy) looked behind them to see a young long-brown haired and green-eyed woman wearing a pink dress with magenta lining and bittons going down its front, and a lilac belt around her waist with black string tied into a bow on it. She simply smiled at the two as they calmed themselves down.

~~~~~ (In the Hotel) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora was lying in a bed, just waking up from his tussle with Leon (though HE doesn't know his name). As he began to regain consciousness, he heard a female voice call out to him.

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

Sora slowly amd groggily opened his eyes and looked around him. He was lying on a bed in a red room of some kind of hotwl. He looked to his side, amd quickly moved imto upright position as he saw his friend, Kairi.

"You okay?" Kairi asked him.

"I guess..." he weakly amswered.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Kairi explained.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi." Sor a said as he gazed at his friend in relief.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." 'Kairi' replied.

"Huh?"

A flash of light passed by Sora's vision, once passing to reveal the girl he had mistaken for Kairi to be an older teen. The girl had short black hair, a metal headband with two green tassels, a yellow scarf, a green tube top with two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with a loose blue belt around her waist, white socks, that reached up to her mid-thighs, and fingerless gloves with black bands.

The ninja girl leaned forward to examine Sora amd gave her conclusion to her friend a second later. "I think you might have overdone it, Squall."

Leon walked over to the two near the bed and growled out, "That's Leon."

Sora looked around the room, amd spotted his weapon leaning against a wall. "athe Keyblade..."

ayuffie walked around the room as she spoke. "Yeah... We had to get it away from you to sake off thise creatures. It turns out, that's how they were tracking you."

Leon moved next to her and looked at Sora. "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long."

Sora looked dwon at the floor, then looked up again as he saw Leon pick up his Keyblade and swing it around. "Still, hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." aleon said, as the Keyblade vansihed from his hand and reappearing in a surprised Sora's possession. Leon walked over to the bed Sora was sitring on as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

Sora set his akeyblade aside as he glared daggers at the man before him as he spat out, the venom easily heard in his voice. "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here!" he demanded.

~~~~~ (In Another Room) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aerith, the pink-dress girl had led Donald and Goofy to another room in the hotel and was explaining the situation to Donald and Goofy the best she could. "Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?"

"Yeah..." Donald said with a small nod.

Goofy placed hus hands over his mouth as if to hide a secret from leaking. "But they're supposed to be a secret."

"They've been secret, because they've never been connected. Until now." Aerith closed her eyes as if remembering a distant memory. "When the Hertless came, everything changed."

~~~~~ (Back in Sora's Room) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora looked confused at the word Yuffie was saying.

"The Heartless?"

"The ones that attacked you, remember?" Yuffied said.

Leon took over from there. "Those without hearts."

"The darkness in people's hearts, THAT's what attracts them." Yuffie quipped.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon finished.

"Hey," Yuffie suddenly said, grabbing Sora's attention further, "Have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?"

~~~~~ (Back In the Other Room) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aerith was telling the same tale as Yuffie and Leon, but Goofy seemed confused by the name he was hearing.

"Ansem?" he repeated, bit quite pronouncing it correctly.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith explained.

"Gawrsh, uh, Can we see it?" Goofy asked.

"It's pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith replied, shaking her head.

"Scattered?!" Donald exclaimed.

"Ye, to many worlds." Aerith confirmed.

"Oh, then maybe the King went to find 'em." Goofy suggested, placing his right clenched hand in his left, confirming his thought.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith said.

"We've got to find him, quick!" Goofy said, ready to take off.

"Wait!" Donald said as he jumped to his feet and confronted his partner. "First we need that 'key'."

"That's right. The Keyblade." Aerith said.

~~~~~ (Back in Sora's Room) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora held up his Keyblade as he examined it closely. "aso, this is the key?" he inquired.

"Exactly!" Yuffie replied cheerfully.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. HAT'S why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what." Leon explained.

"Well, uh... I didn't ask for this." Sora complained.

"The Keyblade chooses its madter, and it chose YOU." Yuffie teaee.

"So, tough luck." Leon finished as he leaned against the door.

"How did all of this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora then remembers, jumping off the bed as shock took its toll. "Wait a minute!" he shouted as he rose to hus feet. "What happened to my home? My island! Riku! Kairi..." he traiked off.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon replied.

After recovering for a few minutes, Sora walked over to Leon, whi was still leaning against the room's door, and struck up a conversation.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon said.

"Prepare myself?" Sora asked, thoroghly confused.

"To fight for your life. Are you resdy?" the Gunblade wielder stated.

"I'm ready." Sora confirmed confidently.

Leon nodded as he prepared his Gunblade and turned to his firend. "Yuffie, let's join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted as she pointed to where a Soldier Heaetless spawned.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon ordered, and ayuffie ran out of the hotel room into the hallway, slamming the door into an unexpecting Donald and surpising an approaching Aerith.

"Yuffie?" Aerith called out as she followed her friend.

"Sora, lets go!" Leon called out as he jumped out of the room's other door into the alleyway, with Sora following close behind.

Back in the hotel hallway, Goofy just stood by and watched the door closed, revealing a thoroghly squashed Donald Suck flattened against the wall with a pained expression on hus face,

~~~~~ (In the Alleyway) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora quickly joined Leon, who had just taken out several Heartless with a single swing of his Gunblade.

"adon't bother with the small fry, find the leader!" he ordered as he charged past the spawning Heartless taking several pit along the way.

Sora nodded to himself and quickly exited the alleyway and ran as fast as he could towards the Third District.

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: ASELIA

Geoffrey had more or less received the same explanation from Zidane, Asbel, amd the rest of the Symphonia crew. They had all returned to Meltokio and had just finished a decriefing meeting with the Tetheallan King. Once introductions were out of the way, everyone's stomachs had alerted them all to the fact no one had eaten in ages. Which was why they were all now earing lunch at Zelos's mansion.

"You may be a bit full of yourself sometimes Zelos, but man, ya sure do know your way around the kitchen!" Geoffrey commented as he popped another piece of strak into his mouth.

"Why thank you, Geoffrey. It's not every day I host such a brat such as you." Zelos replied, clearly not amused that his friends were snickering.

"Now, now you two. We should enjoy oir meal in peace." Raine said as she tapped her staff leaning against her chair. This caused every male present to scoot their chairs an inch further away from the professor, especially Geoffrey whom had not gotten over the events shortly after the meeting with the King had ended.

~~~~~ (Flashback Fifteen minutes Ago) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Geoffrey, may I please see your Keyblade?" Raine asked excitely.

"Eh?" the said boy replied in his nirmal clueless reply.

"I wish to see your Keyblade! The history behind it! The legends I've heard! I wish to see the origins of the world befire me!" the silver-haired woman listed off.

Geoffrey had a BAD feeling of this, especially with the looks everyone else was giving him, but he was unable to resist the pleading look Raine was directing at him. So after five minutes of resistance, he finally called forth the weapon he had received and learned to control recently.

He immediately regretted this however, because a millisecond later araine had somehow materialized on his right side and was examining his Keyblade

"Hahaha! Amazing! Isn't this amazing, guys? The blade's material, the aura the weapon is radiating, we are in the prescence of an ancient artifact! Ooo... I womder how much the study and discovery of this marcelous artifact is worth?

Geoffrey had at thus point gone stiff from shock and fright at the drastic change in the woman before and barely managed to tuen his head towards Genis, whom he remembered said he was Raine's sister.

Henis sighed as he replied to the unspoken but frequently asked question. "That's Nee-san when she's in Ruin Mode. She's absolutely obsessed with ancient ruins, civilizations, artifacts amd stuff like that. Just bear with it for now."

Raine nkw had her hands on the akeybladexms handle and was rubbing her cheek agaisnt as she cooed and made.

"I can call in reinforecements!" Geoffrey called out to them as he moved hus hands to his belt hidden under his shirt.

"What kind kf reinforcements, Geoffrey? More Duel Spirits? Hate to disappoint you, but these Heartless aren't that type of enemies."

Geoffrey grinned as he pulled out from his belt three small balls, each of them a with a gooden top half and a silver bottom half that had a black line going through their center,mwith a round button embedded in the middle of each ball.

Zidane looked at the balls and gave Geoffrey a confused look. "aour reinforcements are balls?" he asked.

Geoddrey looked a little offended by that comment, but quickly tossed it aside as he pushed the button on each ball, enlarging them to the suze of tennis balls. "anope, our reinforcements are what are INSIDE of them." he replied as he tissed all three balls into the air.

"Syaoran, Sakura, Ayano. Battle Entrancea,"

As each ball opened up, each one released a surge of white light that quickly took a form of a creature. One was a tall orange-scaled looking dragon with small wings, but a long tail. The next one was just are large as the orange dragon, but was instead a green armored dinosaur with multiple spikes layering its head, shoulders, back, and tail. The third was another dragon-looking creature with large red wings and a mistly lue body, though not as tall as the other two.

"What are those creatures? Did you capture Heartless or something?" Zidane asked, completely stunned that these three creatures had just suddenlu popped out if three small balls.

Geoffrey just broadened his grin.p further. "No, they're called Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon for short. My world is populated with them everywhere from deserts to oceans to the sky to even in cities. Those who capture and train Pokémon like I do are known as as Trainers."

He then turned to his three Pokémon and began directing them. "Syaoran, stick to Draco Meteor and Extremespeed. Sakura, you use Stone Edge and Aerial Ace. Ayano, Hydro Pump and Dragon Rush. zmove out!" His three Pokémon nidded and charged into the fray, closely followed by their trainer as he summoned hus Keyblade.

"What are those creatures, Geoffrey? Did you capture Heartless or something?" alloyd asked as he dispatched another Heartless.

Geoffrey shook his head as he too tokk out another one. "No! Like I just said, they're not Heartless. They're known as Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon for short. You could say they're kind of like msgical creatures, without the magic."

"I understand that much, but don't they have a type of species or something?" Zidane asked.

"Oh." was all Geoffrey said before answering. "The orange dragon is known as a Dragonite, the green dinosaur a Tyranitsr, and the blue dragon a Salamence. I met them all during battles with leaders of evil crime cyndacites. My friends and I worked together to save countless Pokémon like these three from a life of being used as military weapons."

"We can share our pasts later!" Lloyd shouted as he took out another Heartless.

A giant Heartless then fell from the sky, scattering into different pieces but soon attatched to one another to create what looked like a twenty feet tall armored monster. Each of its limbs were attatched to the main body, but looked detatchable.

As the zheartless pulled itself together, Geoffrey called out to hus apokémon. "You guys take out the small fry. We'll handle this guy!" His Pokémon nodded again and made their battle cries as they each dived into action. Geoffrey, Zidane, Lloyd, and Asbel turnedntheir attention tonthe bug target.

As the giant Heartless walked towards them, Geoffrey immediately charged at it, Keyblade in a position ready to swing frim left to right as he ram. Zidane, Lloyd, and Asbel also charged alongside him. Everyone was throwing Artes at the giant armored Hesrtless in rapid succession, not one letting up their assault for a second.

Geoffrey was firing off Fire soells and Blade Barrages at the head. Zidane was unleashing a flurry of Swift Strikes followed by Meo Twisters at the main body. Llyod took the left arm and keg, and was attacking with Sword Rains, Rising zfalcons, and Tempests. zssbel finished off the right arm and leg with Quick aslashes, Dual Imoacts, and Burst Blades. After five minutes of being MAJORLY overpowered, the Heartless collapsed and disappeared as a giant heart rose from its battered body and vanished into the air.

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: TRAVERSE TOWN

"So you were looking for me?"

"Uh-huh." Donald and Goody responded in unison.

"They too have been seeking the wielder if the Keyblade.

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: HOLLOW BASTION

That little squirt took down that Heartless. Who'd have thought it!?

zsuch is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not hus own.

Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? Hahaha! That'll settle things quickmenough.

And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys. Shrivel me eyes, they all look like real threats by the looks of them.

You're no prize yourself. Hahahahaha!

Shut up!

Enough! The Keyblade has chosen HIM. Will it be he who conquers the darkness, or will the darkness swallow him? Either way he could be wuite useful.

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: DIVE TO THE HEART

The black-blue haired girl opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was standing a large circular platform that seemed to be floating in nothing but darkness as far as the eye could see. zeven looking up she could not see a sky. It seemed like night but there were no stars ro be seen anywhere. There was just daekness. It gave her chills.

The girl then looked down wt the platform she was standing on to see a surprising sight. She was a big fan of the Sailor Noon anime series alongside her two sisters, but to see her fiancé in girl form wearing a crimson version of the fuku uniform was just bizarre, especially when the image on the floor she was looking at showed a redhead girl striking a pose the real version of the person would never do unless bribed or threatened.

On the opposite end of the platform was an image of herself in a pose similar to the other girl, except her image was wearing normal clothes, but holding a strange looking weapon. It looked like a cross between a key amd a sword so she was skeptical of it being an effective weapon, even if it did resemble a red mallet she was so fond of waxking into a certain baka's skull.

As she wondered where she was or how she got there, a voice spoke out to her. It was feminine and very soothing, but still sent shivers down her spine.

'YOU ARE CHOSEN TO WIELD GREAT STRENGTH... THERE IS MUCH TO DO... CHOOSE YOUR PATH WELL... '

Three pillars of light shone down ontomthe platforms center in a triangle formation. As the beams of light dimmed bit stayed visible, hovering inside each of them was a different object. Each pillar held either a sword, shield, and a staff respectfully. Following the voice's advice, the girl thought over the three items amd eventually picked up the sword as her choice.

The sword glowed in her hands briefly, and was soon replaced by the same mallet-key-sword weapon in the picture, and floated into her right hand. As she geipped the weapon she felt warmth flow through her body. The feeling was comforting, as if this was meant to be amd she had been reunited with a long lost friend. As she pondered over this the voice spoke once more.

' THE TRUTH SHALL COME TO LIGHT AS YOU OPEN YOUR HEART TO LIGHT, BUT BE WARNED, DARKNESS LURKS EVERYWHERE'

Before she could say anything, the girl was swallowed up by a vortex of shadows that had opened up beneath her. ashe struggled greatly, but it was in vain as she quickly fell intonthe dark abyss...

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: NERIMA

Tendo Akane bolted out of bed screaming. She breathed heavily as the trauma of the strange dream replayed itself like a movie before her eyes. Akane took in several deep breathsto calm herself of the panic she had felt as she fell into that dark pit. That dream had felt SO real.

As she got out of bed, Akane noticed her hand was grasping something under the bed sheets. She was shocked when she pulled out the exact same weapon she had dreamed of from the blankets. The weapon had a golden handle in the shape of a heart. The pole thwt would normally be a blade was silver colored, and the top edge of the weapon that would have the key's head or a sword's edge instead wore the red mallet she was infamous for.

Akane stared at the weapon for minites on end, the sequences of the dream still replaying itself through her mind. zshe rubbed her eyes and walked over to her window. She opened it and let in the night air, letting the gentle breeze wash over her as she again glanced at the weapon in her right hand.

After ten minutes of cooling down and ignoring a yell from the guest room she suspected was Ranma having yet ANOTHER weird nightmare, she decided to return to bed and try to get some sleep. As she crawled badk into the covers, she heard the voice from her earlier dream whisper out to her two words.

' KEYBLADE... KEYBLADE... '

XXX================XXX

Unknown to the youngest Tendo daughter, a young man with black hair tied in a long pigtail from another world stood several buildings away looking at the newly awakened Keyblade wielder. Nodding in approval, he decided to leave the young girl to the training of another Keyblade wielder he had seen in Terra Terrace. He knew the two would meet up eventually. What he did not know as he boarded his ship, was when their meeting would be, amd how wierd it would be.

XXX===============XXX

And speaking of wierdness, a certain gender confused martial artist was having strange dreams, those that were MUCH stranger than his fiancé's.

~~~~~ (In Saotome Ranma's Dreamscape...) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma looked around. He was standing on a rocky surface. Upon closer inspection, the ground was VERY white and he could spot numerous craters scattered about in random locations all over the place. He looked upward into the back sky amd nearly fell over backwards when he spotted a beautiful blue orb in the sky.

After recovering from the shock, Ranma put all of his mental power to work (which wasn't much) to put two amd two together and concluded he was on the moon looking up at the Earth. How he could breathe or how he got there were the furthest things from his nind as he began to hop around the quickly discovered light gravity of the moon, performing a few katas as he began to explore as he could barely contain his curiosity and excitement.

Ranma soon came across what appeared to be a ruin of some kind. He was prevented from advancing any further however, as a barrier materialized from the ground preventing him fromwalking any further. He was about to punch the wall of energy when a melodic voice spoke out.

"You have finally arrived, the tenth Sailor Senshi."

Ranma spun around immediately upon hearing the voice, falling into an offensive stance ready to strike, but stiffen at what he saw. Coming out of one of the moon's craters was what looked like a hologram similar to what Ranma had seen in some of the animes the Tendo sisters watchedfrom time to time. The hologram was of a woman dressed in a white gown, and she had beautiful long silver hair tied up in twin pigtails. At the top of her round face was the mark of a yellow crescent moon on her forehead. The woman smiled at Ranma as she looked directly into his eyes, Ranma finding himself mesmarized by her, unable to blink or break eye contact.

The woman continued to smile warmly at him as she spoke in a calm voice that made Ranma relax completely, unaware that he was lowering his guard. "There is no need to worry or be suspicious of me, young Ranko, oh forgive me, you go by Ranma now do you not?"

At Ranma's confused nod she continued. "As you can see, you are standing on the moon, seeing what remains of the Moon Kingdom from the Silver Millenium. Over 1,000 years ago, our kingdom ruled happily and harmoniously with the Earth and the other eight planets of our solar system. We called this praceful era the Silver Millenium. I was the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity."

Ranma nodded, able to follow the story he was hearing so far, but something eas off here. "Why tell me this? This has got nothing ta do with me, Serenity."

Serenity laughed merrily at his response, causing Ranma to give her a comfused look. "abut my dear Ranko- er I mean Ranma. zforgive me, it will take time to adjust to your reincarnated name. All the others retained their names upon reincarnation so this is rather confusing."

"You're tellin' me!" Ranma snorted. "Why don't ja start by tellin' me why ya keep callin' me 'Ranko' and what's this about reincarnatin'? ai'm lost in more ways than ome here! I feel like I've been dragged into a Sailor Moon episode!"

Setenity gave him a small smike upon hearing THAT last statement. "Ah, but my dear RANKO, you ARE in one." She said just a little TOO cheerfully.

Ranma snapped his head in Serenity so fast he could have broken his neck if not for his training. "What do ya mean I AM in an episode of of a magical girl anime? I'm a GUY!"

Serenity raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? Jusenkyo seemed to think otherwise on this matter, since you ARE a girl half the rime these days. You may be a boy in this life, but in a previous one during the Silver Millenium, you were a girl."

Ranma backed away from Serenity, shaking his head and making warding gestures with hus hands all the while. "No. No. NO. NO! NOO!"

Serenity gave him another calm smile. "Once you have accepted your femininity and are ready to resume your duties, think of me in your dreams and ai shall explain the rest."

And with that, the dreamscape began to dissolve.

~~~~~ (Back to Reality...) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAM!"

/'Quiet boy! I'm trying to sleep!'/ Read a sign held by Genma-Panda as he waved the sign whike breathing heavily above the now twitching body of Saotome Ranma.

Ranma was too busy getting over his weird dream to even notice the pain in his body. 'ai wonder what that was about...' he thought to himself as he recovered from the whack his pandafied oyaji gave him. 'Oh well, if it's important I'm sure I'll see Serenity-chan again.'

And with comforting ending thought, he rolled over on his futon amd went back to sleep, ignoring the indignafied grunts from his father.

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: CRYSTAL JUUBAN

The remaining four Inner Senshi, Luna, and Artemis had joined up with the Outter Senshi and Mamoru at Meioh Setsuna's house. After full devriefing of what happened just yesterday, Setsuna gave the a condensed version story of the Heartless invasion.

"So," Mizuno Ami spoke up, AKA Sailor Mercury, after Setsuna had finished her explanation, "You are saying it was the Heartless that kidnapped Usagi and took her to another world?"

Setsuna, AKA Sailor Pluto, grimly nodded. "Indeed. The Heartless only act on instinct to capture new hearts, so for them to perform an act such as kidnapping, someone in another world must be controlling them. The only question is who."

Aino Minako, AKA Sailor Venus, Miss Space Case Number Two of the Sailor Senshi decided to put in her ten yen on the matter. "So all we have to do is find the guy who controls these Heartless and we'll find ausagi right? It'll be a jog in the city!"

Kino Makoto, AKA Sailor Jupiter, groaned loudly along with the rest of the team. "Thats 'a walk in the park', Minako."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Hino Rei, AKA Sailor Mars, decided to refocus. "Anyways, how do we find this guy? Even if I did a fire reading, locating him is useless if we can't even get there!"

Ten'oh Haruka, AKA Sailor Uranus, coughed to get their attention. "Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, and I have been working on a special car for a while now. After that meteor shower over a month ago, we've had anple time to gather materials for an inter-tracersable vehicle."

Kaioh Michiru, AKA Sailor Neptune, nodded in agreement with her lover. "In addition, due to the magical make-up of the strange materials there is a large amount of space in the car."

Tomoe Hotaru, AKA Sailor Saturn, bobbled her head up and down inexcitement as she spoke. "Yup! There's enough room in the car for at least ten people! With their own rooms too!"

That piece of information startled the intelligent smart blue-haired Senshi of Ice, for she was rational prrson who believed in magic true, but still demanded explanations for what and how it defied the laws of physics.

"How big is this car you've modified, Haruka?" she asked.

Said Senshi of Wind just shrugged. "It's just a regular, or was anyway, a convertabke Toyota car."

The white Moon cat chose that time to question his curiosity. "Just what kind of materials did you girls use on a normal car to fit ten bedrooms?"

Setsuna leaned towards the two cats over the table they were sitting at so that they could hear her better. "You really want to know?"

Both cats, along with the other seven present Senshi nodded their heads as they too leaned in to hear.

"Well you see, that is- "

"It is- ?" They all breathed in.

"A secret."

'CRASH!'

Everyone present had facefaulted onto the table or floor, twitching quite audibly as they tried to recover from the prank the normally secretive Senshi of Time had just pulled on them. Speaking if which, Setsuna had lost her composure for ojce and was openly roaring in laughter.

Chiba Mamoru, AKA Tuxedo Kamien, whommhad remained sikent during the whole meeting, just shook his head as he looked out the window of the living room at the crescent moon, all the while thinking about the safety of his love.

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: TRAVERSE TOWN

S

XXX

XXX===============XXX

XXX

WORLD: ASELIA

Geoffrey looked at the supplies in the display cases, grabbed a few things and brought them to the counter,mwhere a female shopkeeper was tidying up the cashier area.

"I'll take 5 Apple Gels, 4 Lemon Gels, 2 Tents, an Elixer, and a Melange Gel." he said as he placed the items onnthe counter.

The female shopkeeper, who looked arounf thirty or so nodded. "Very well. Ror a discount today, that will come out to 2000 in total."

Geoffrey nodded as he pulled out and looked into his wallet and began pulling out multiple bills ajd placing them on the countertop. "Um, I'm not from here, so ai dunno what currency you use, ya know? Let's see... maybe Gil? Munny? Zeni? Yen? Credit? Dollars? Gold? Simoleon? Maybe..."

The shopkeeper had a BIG sweatdrop on her head at thus point upon seeing the wide variety of currencies being placed on the counter and finally placed her hand on top of Geoffrey's hand to stop him before any MORE foreign momey was brought out.

"We use Gald in Aselia, son. Just Gald only please." she said, almost pleading not to see any more unknown currencies that aomehow fitted into the small wallet.

Geoffrey just shrugged it off and brought out some Gald and paid for hus items and walked towards the exit, leacing the relieved shopkeeper rubbing a headsche away.

He was to open the door when two people burst through the door and slammed it shut behind themselves. They both leaned against the door, breathing heavily as they tried tomcatch their breath while Geoffrey amd the shopkeeper looked at them with comfused/annoyed eyes.

OOO

OOO===============OOO

OOO

End of Chapter 04

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

A few twists eh? Never said Geoffrey would be the only Keyblade wielder now did I? Plus for the future arcs this will be needed to fill in a few holes in staff. For those unfamiliar with Asian cultures, it is customary to say one's surname before their firet name. For the video game worlds, names will be said or given in the first then last fashion while anime worlds will have names last then first. I know I took a while on this chapter, but things happen to all of us ya know? Plus writing and researching for the other story arcs and planning for all of them takes time, especially when some stories are post-game ones so my material totally fanmade. I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy IX, Tales of Symphonia DotNW, or any other sources mentioned. I apologize to those who were anticipating new chapters. I'll tey to post a new chapter and edit old ones about once every two weeks. I got sidetracked on this chapter because ai wanted to edit it along with the prologue and chapters 1-3 more for the releaee of Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Final Mix REMIX.

Ranma: Oh? Then why would it take so long to write Chapters 4 and 5?

Geoffro: GAH! Whete did you come from!?

Ranma: This IS a FanFiction, where anything can happen.

Akane: Yeah! Why take so long!? (raise Mallet-Sama above head)

(sweatdrop) Geoffro: Would you believe me if I said I get easily distracted? AquaFox, help me out would ya?

(Clap, clap, Bow) AquaFox: God speed dear cousin.

(Groan) Geoffro: Gimme a break! I like reading other fanfics!

Akane: No excuses! Geoffro no Baka! (WHAM!) Sit. Write. Now.

Geoffro: Ite,,,,,,,

Usagi: My turn!

Geoffro: Eh? You're captured! Get back to your imprisonment!

Llyod: Anything can happen in the Author's Note, so expect us next time.

Natsu: Yeah! So ya better write more soon!

Zidane: And ypu'd better make it good!

Geoffro: Have mercy!

Usagi: In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!

Goku: Spirit Bomb!

Ranma: Moko Takabisha!

Naruto: Rasenshuriken!

Inu Yasha: Wind Scar!

Lina: Dragon Slave!

Yue: Who are you?

Lina: I'm the beautiful and ingenous Lina Inverse!

Akane: The Dragon Spooker!?

Natsu: And Bandit Killer?

(Groan and facepalm) Lina: Not again...

Naruto: Don't you debut in the XIII'th Arc?

Lina: Shut up, Dobe!

Naruto: Hey! That's Teme's line!

(Twitch Twitch) Geoffro: Ite...,,

Ranma; Oh yeah! You! Get back to writing!

Geoffro: Ite... (hope The Coded Arc goes well...)


End file.
